Within The Temptation
by Elizabeth Vasser
Summary: Kagome is a humble miko in the Feudal Era. She is the protector of the Shikon no Tama, and desires nothing more than to get rid of it permanently. She comes across a hanyou who desires the jewel, but finds that she cannot kill him. But for what reason?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kagome is a humble miko in the Feudal Era, and guardian of the sacred Shikon no Tama. She protects it from all demons alike, but what happens when she falls for a half demon in pursuit of the jewel?**

**I apologize for those of you who got alerts that I had posted a new story and it was a bad link. That was due to posting before I was done with the editing, but this is the real deal. I've finished this story and now I just have to get it all posted up here. :)**

**This is my second story, and hopefully it will be well received. I'm taking a bit of a different turn, and instead of modern times, I'm putting this one back in the Feudal Era. KIKYO WILL NOT BE IN THIS STORY WHATSOEVER. For the purpose of this story, Kikyo does not exist. Sorry if you don't like it. If you don't, don't read it. For those who do like it, well, this story is just for you. It's pretty much how I think things would happen if Kikyo never existed and only Kagome did.**

Chapter one

Silence fell over the vast wood.

Silence had fallen for some time, in fact. All was peaceful, and the leaves rustled as the wind whispered through the trees. Sunlight poured through the gaps in the branches, warm golden spots scattered about the ground and offering a friendly welcome.

There was one tree that stood out from the rest, however. It was in the center of the woods, larger and taller than the others. It gave off a spiritual vibe, as if it was full of the memories of the dead and the woods around it. There was a clearing around the large tree, which only made it seem even more significant than before.

I observed all of this with a calm mind, as I tucked my bow over my shoulders. _It's almost strange, looking at this tree . . . and thinking that it does indeed hold all of my memories. Everything about who I am, where I've been, what I've done . . . it surrounds this tree. Ever since I can remember, this tree as been here._

"Kagome, I hope ye have not wandered far!" I heard the priestess Kaede call, almost my grandmother, for all intensive purposes. She wasn't my grandmother by blood, but I considered her such, for she had raised me ever since I was just very small.

"No, Lady Kaede, I'm right here." I replied softly, and she emerged a few seconds later from the trees, coming to my side. I examined her for a moment. Her gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she also wore the red and white robes of a miko, for she was a priestess, as I was training to be.

"Ye seem to come to this sacred tree a lot." Kaede commented when she reached me. "Ye are fifteen years old now, Kagome, and still if I cannot find ye, all I must do is come to this tree and I will find ye here."

"This tree and I have a lot of connection." I said simply, smiling a little.

"Well, there is no time for reminiscing right now. Ye still have lessons and chores to take care of. Come, Kagome." Kaede bade me, turning away and using her own bow as support as she walked towards the village. With one last glance at the tree, I followed after her.

The village was busy with activity, as usual, when we returned. Women carried baskets of vegetables or fruit upon their heads and waved to me with their free hands as I passed. I returned their waves and smiled at them all. The men were raking the fields and shoveling and working hard, and Kaede and I headed to our hut, to resume my lessons with my bow.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

I turned, seeing Rin, a nine year old girl who was orphaned like I was, racing toward me with a huge smile on her cute face. Her black hair bounced along behind her as she ran toward me, and she tackled my legs in a hug. "Are you done for today?" she asked me, looking up at me with her large brown eyes.

"Unfortunately no." I smiled at her. "I still have to finish my lessons and then I have some chores to take care of."

Rin pouted. "But Kagome, you promised you'd braid my hair with wildflowers that you picked around the sacred tree!"

"I know. And I will." I promised, once again. "As soon as I'm done. It won't take me long. Really. You believe me, don't you?"

"Yeah." Rin sighed. "I just don't wanna wait."

"Well, you're gonna have to." I teased her, ruffling her hair. "But you should get back to your own chores, Rin, before Sango gets mad at you." Rin heaved another heavy sigh before she ran back off toward her own hut.

"Kagome, come now!" Kaede called, and I turned and headed to the hut with her.

She took me around to the back of the hut where all the targets were set up, and handed me my quiver filled with arrows. I nocked one in my bow and aimed toward the target, aiming for the center. Kaede had a seat on the grass, beginning to shuck corn as I practiced.

I let the arrow go, and grinned proudly when I struck the center. "Good Kagome." Kaede praised without looking up. "Now, do it again."

I sighed. _That woman is never pleased with anything that I accomplish. Oh well. I need the practice anyway. _I thought glumly, as I aimed at the target a second time.

This was my life on a day to day basis. Training with the bow, performing chores, and visiting the sacred tree. I was also training to be a miko, and Kaede had finally allowed me to wear the white and red kimono of the priestess, to symbolize my status. She said I was not completely finished in my training, but that I had blossomed beautifully and gone far.

Kaede wasn't my real grandmother, however. I, like Rin, was orphaned. My parents had been dead for as long as I could remember, by a demon attack. Kaede had found me in a hut in the slaughtered village, hidden under a bunch of blankets, and crying. She had taken me under her wing and raised me ever since.

Now I was fifteen years old, and I had finally become old enough to take on the guardian duties of the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls. The Shikon no Tama was a small, round pink jewel that had been in existence for a long time, and Kaede had told me it had originated from a priestess by the name of Midoriko, who had gave her life and in the process, created the jewel. I didn't know much history beyond that, but I was aware that the jewel was extremely powerful, and at the moment, purified. If it fell into the hands of a demon with evil intentions, the jewel would become tainted, and thus, it could be used for evil. The jewel multiplied the powers of a demon by a hundred fold, and it had the ability to make real their petty, grasping desires. Kaede had informed me that it could even do this for humans, which was a terrifying thought, because the lusts and greeds of demons were easy to peg, but for humans, it was unpredictable.

After I finished my chores, which consisted of washing laundry and hanging it up to dry, Kaede rose from her spot on the ground and said, "Now that ye are finished, it is time that I take ye to the shrine and show ye the Shikon no Tama. Come with me, Kagome." She turned and began to walk away, and curious, I followed along behind her.

I had never been allowed to enter the shrine before, so it was an entire other experience for me. In fact, no one but Kaede was allowed to enter the great shrine. Kaede had been the protector of the jewel up until now, where I would become the new protector. I was nervous at the thought, but also ready to take on my duty.

"Now Kagome," Kaede snapped me out of my thoughts as we walked, "there is something ye much remember about the jewel. When the word gets about that there is a new protector for the jewel, the demon activity is sure to pick up. The demons knew that they could not defeat me and obtain the jewel, so the activity was at a minimum. But now that ye are entrusted with the duty, the demons will come and try to take it from you. Ye must be prepared, for this is also a test of strength. And if ye prove yourself strong, and they are unable to take the jewel from ye, then the activity will die back down."

"I never really thought of that. Are you sure I'm strong enough to protect the jewel?" I asked.

"I have full faith in your abilities, Kagome. I am sure ye will do a fine job." Kaede replied simply.

_I hope so. I haven't ever had to fight a demon before. What if I lose the jewel to a demon that comes here, to the village? It would be terrible._ I thought worriedly, as we reached the shrine. Kaede led the way inside, and within, straight ahead of us, was a small altar, where the jewel was hanging on a little wooden post. The string of the necklace consisted of a bunch of white beads in the shape of spikes, and the jewel itself was glowing, emitting a strange pink light.

"Kagome, ye may touch it if ye wish. It would be best if ye kept the jewel on your person, actually. It would better serve to keep an eye on it, until ye feel ye can relax." Kaede instructed, and she stepped forward, and pulled the jewel off the post, before handing it to me.

The jewel was cool in my palm, and it was letting off a vibe of strong power. It almost felt alive in my hands, and my heart was pounding a little. "It's . . . strong. I can feel it."

"Indeed. Ye will get used to it. Now, Kagome, put that around your neck. Tonight, we shall all celebrate your coming of age. Hopefully there will be no demons to ruin your feast tonight." Kaede said, and guided me from the shrine.

"So Kagome, I heard that you're the new protector of the jewel."

I looked up at the voice, and upon seeing Sango approaching with Rin at her side, I smiled. Sango was sixteen, only a year older than me, and she had taken Rin under her care, since Kaede was already watching over me.

Sango was a demon slayer, but her entire village had been slain by a powerful demon, and she had barely survived. Kaede and I had discovered her, bleeding and wounded, heading towards our village on the side of the road. When she had recovered, she'd asked for Kaede's purification powers to pray over the village and set their souls to rest. We had helped her bury her villagers, and Sango had decided to live in our village and keep an eye over us all. She had only lived here maybe a year, before Rin had arrived. Sango herself had lived here about two years, and she was my best friend.

Sango, physically, was beautiful beyond compare. Her large brown eyes were framed with long lashes that curled and gave her an exotic look, and her face was delicate and forgiving, despite that she was a fearsome warrior. Her hair was a deep brown, and she always wore it pulled back low on her back. She wore a pink kimono, with a green skirt over the bottom, and she came and sat beside me, where I was already surrounded by food.

The villagers had come and congratulated my coming of age, and it was late in the evening. Everyone was eating and drinking and laughing, and it was a good time. Kaede was busy telling stories to the children of the village, and I was busy eating. Musicians from the village were busy playing music, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I'm finally old enough now." I finally replied to Sango's comment.

"Well, I'm proud of you, Kagome." She hugged me, and I hugged her back. I laughed as Rin bounded up onto my lap, and cried, "Kagome! You still have to braid my hair with wildflowers-"

"Picked from around the sacred tree." I finished, laying a finger over her lips. "I've already thought of that. And, I plan on going and getting some of those flowers right now."

"Can I come with you?" Rin asked, excitedly.

"No, unfortunately. It's far too dangerous, Rin." Sango interrupted. "Now that Kagome has the jewel, the danger levels will increase for a little while."

"That's the same thing Kaede said." I sighed, and my hand instinctively went up to hold the jewel.

"Then it must be true. I'll accompany you to the forest, Kagome." Sango said, standing up. "Rin, go over to Kaede and tell her we'll be back shortly."

"Yes, mama." Rin sighed, standing up. Rin had taken to calling Sango 'mama' which was quite cute, since Sango was sort of her adopted mother in a way.

I stopped by mine and Kaede's hut to grab my bow and arrows, and met back up with Sango at the end of the village. She had her large boomerang made of demon bone, her Hiraikotsu, and when I reached her, she said, "Let's go. And keep a sharp eye out. There might be demons who have already heard of the new protector of the jewel."

We set out together, and it was quiet, for the most part. The trip to the tree was eventless, and when we reached the tree, I crouched down and began to pick the wildflowers around the base of the tree, as Sango kept watch.

"So Sango, do you ever miss travelling, and slaying demons?" I asked, as I picked flowers. I hadn't ever asked Sango much about her demon slaying, because I knew it might bright up painful memories of losing her family and village.

"A little, but I'm happy here." Sango replied, glancing over her shoulder at me. "I'm much better off protecting this village, since it has the jewel stored here. I feel much more at use."

I smiled at her. "Good. I'm glad you came here. You're my best friend."

Sango smiled back. "Well, hurry with your flowers Kagome. We don't want to tempt fate."

I nodded and hastened my picking. "Hey!" I protested, as my bow slipped off my shoulder and hit the ground. As I crawled over to pick it up, something caught the corner of my eye. I looked, and I saw something red, standing out against the trees. I couldn't see it clearly, and when I tried to lean closer, Sango said, "Are you finished Kagome? Rin is probably getting worried," I dismissed it and decided it was nothing. I grabbed my bow and gathered up the flowers, before I stood up, and headed back to the village with Sango.

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up! Ye must wake quickly!"

Someone was shaking me out of my sleep, and I moaned in protest, clutching tighter onto my pillow. "Don't . . . wanna . . ."

"Kagome, ye must wake up now! There is a demon!"

My eyes snapped open, and Kaede was the one who was shaking me, her face urgent. "A demon?" I demanded, fully awake now.

"Apparently word has gotten around faster than I thought. There is a demon approaching the village, and swiftly. Ye must slay it, and prove your strength. Here." Kaede handed my bow and quiver to me, and I quickly slid on both over my kimono, not bothering to take the time to get properly out of my bed clothes as I stood up and ran outside.

I could see the ominous cloud overhead, heading toward our village, and I knew it couldn't be good. I drew my bow, and nocked an arrow in the string, simply waiting for the demon to arrive. Kaede stood behind me with her bow, and I knew it was just in case I should fail. The villagers were peeking their heads out of their huts, obviously sensing the danger. I saw Sango and Rin looking out of their hut as well. Sango made eye contact with me, and she made a move as if to leave her hut, but I shook my head. She looked at me with confusion for a moment, before realization crossed her features, and I knew she understood that I had to do this. This was my task, and my task alone. It was be extremely shameful for me to have aid in this battle.

_This is my first fight against a demon. I wonder if I can beat it. I . . . I know I have to try!_ I thought, determinedly, as I raised my bow in preparation.

There was a terrible roar, and then, I knew the demon was here. It emerged from the cloud, a giant centipede, it's hide a sick, orange yellowish color, and hissed at me, it's antennae waving menacingly in my direction. "You, priesstesss," it hissed, "Give me the sacred jewel!"

"Do not let it get close, Kagome!" Kaede called from behind me.

The centipede slithered toward me, and I aimed for its head, before I let loose. The arrow embedded itself into the centipede's head, and it roared in agony, whipping it's head back and forth as green blood fell to the ground in great pools. I felt my eyes widen when I saw the blood was making the ground smoke, and I realized that the centipede's blood was acidic.

"Don't get any closer!" I warned the centipede. "I'll kill you with the next shot if you do! Leave now and I won't have to kill you!"

Obviously, the centipede didn't want to heed my warning. It hissed and lunged towards me, a fearsome beast, and I grabbed the next arrow and quickly shot towards the centipede's mouth. The arrow ripped straight through it's head, and chunks of its upper half fell to the ground, still twitching.

"Ye have done it." Kaede praised, after the centipede finally lay still. "Ye have won your first battle with a demon."

"Wow. I thought . . . I thought I would have gotten hurt, being so clumsy." I laughed a little, feeling a little giddy from the high of winning the battle. "What are we going to do with it's remains? It's acidic, so it's too dangerous for us to touch."

"This is where I come in." Sango ran out from her hut, and she had her boomerang. "I can haul it to the Bone Eater's well, Lady Kaede, if you wish."

"That would be most kind. I will go prepare some food for you, Kagome. Ye may accompany Sango, if you wish. There is no need for you to train today. I think your training with the bow is finally complete."

"Huh?" My eyes widened. "Really? You mean it?" I couldn't help the excitement that laced my tone. "I thought I wasn't nearly ready!"

"I know ye seem to think that, but ye are ready. Your skills with the bow are nearly better than mine, Kagome. Ye are not a master archer, but that is what practice is for. Your training is done." Kaede nodded to me, and then headed to our hut.

I looked down at my bow. _It seems like I've been training for so long. It's . . . weird to hear that I'm suddenly done. No more training. Am I really ready?_

"Kagome, come help me haul this hide to the well!" Sango called, and I saw she had cut up the centipede's body and wrapped it up with rope.

Hauling that damned centipede was a task in itself. It was heavy, and we had to watch out for its blood, so it didn't burn through our clothes and skin, more importantly. We didn't talk, because we were too busy pulling the stupid demon bug.

Sango and I tossed its remains into the well, and watched as they mysteriously disappeared. "Well, that's that I suppose." I commented, as we threw the last of it within.

"We should head back to the village. I've got chores to take care of." Sango replied.

"You go ahead and head back. I think that I'm going to go visit the tree." I turned to her, and she raised her perfect eyebrows.

"Are you sure? Well, I can bring you some lunch later, if you want." she offered.

"Sure, that sounds wonderful. Go ahead and go back. I'll be there later." I answered, and Sango headed off. I looked down into the well one last time, thinking, _The Bone Eater's well was made out of wood from the sacred tree, and it distorts time itself. All demon remains always disappear and decay when they're thrown down there. I wonder what's on the other side of the well? I don't have time to find out today, but . . . maybe someday._ With that, I made my way to the sacred tree.

Once I reached it, I sat down in front of the tree, laying my bow and quiver down beside me on the grass. I simply stared up at the tree, losing myself in my thoughts. _I wonder what it is about this tree that draws me to it. No one else is as fascinated with this tree as I am. I wonder if it's because I'm not like anyone else at the village. _

_ I'm not an ordinary girl. Not as long as I have this jewel._ I lifted the Shikon no Tama as I thought of it, simply staring at the smooth, pink surface. _Kaede already told me this, once before. That when I took on this duty, I couldn't be an ordinary woman. I can't settle down and marry, or anything of the like, as long as the jewel is in existence. And to get rid of it . . . no one really knows the secret . . . but it must be completely, utterly purified. But how? How . . ._

_ And do I want to be an ordinary woman? Does marriage or settling down and having children, do any of those things matter to me? I've never really thought of them, before, to be honest. I know that I've never seen any boy that I've wanted in that way. What if that's not even in my future? What if I'm destined to guard the jewel for the rest of my life, and never love anyone? And never be loved by anyone?_

I knew I couldn't decide, at the moment, if that was a depressing thought or not. I'd never really thought of love and destiny before. I'd heard great legends and love stories passed down, and Kaede seemed quite fond of telling such stories. And they were wonderful indeed. But they seemed too good to be true.

I let the jewel drop back down, against my chest, and sighed. "It's so overbearing, having a duty like this . . ." I said softly, to myself.

Suddenly, I heard a soft rustling behind me, and I tensed. I knew I was being watched, and I reached, very surreptitiously, for my bow. I knew, if I hadn't been so deep in thought, I would have noticed earlier I was being spied on. I slipped an arrow into the string, and in a flash, I whipped around, aimed, and fired.

When I saw who I'd trapped, I paused, stunned. It was a boy, and I had pinned him to a tree by the sleeve of his red kimono with my arrow. He was glaring at me, a fierce look in his eye, and I knew he wasn't too happy about his predicament.

I drew out another arrow as he growled and began to lunge towards me, and pinned his other arm to the tree. I moved up to him, where he was pinned, to get a better look at him. When I got closer, I faltered in my steps when I could see him more clearly.

His hair was snow white with a silvery tinge, and very long. He was very handsome, but in a strange, otherworldly way, because he wasn't human. That, I could see. His eyes were a bright golden yellow, and his dark brows were currently in the form of a scowl. His fangs were bared at me, and I looked up, to see two white dog ears atop his head, currently laid back in anger. His fingernails were claws, and he was barefoot. He wore an entirely red kimono, with red hakama pants and a red obi belt.

"What the hell are you starin' at?" he finally demanded, and his voice was rough. "If you're gonna kill me, then get it over with, bitch!"

I was startled by his crudeness, but I glared back at him. I aimed another arrow at him, and he stared me down, glowering the entire time, obviously not about to back down. "Are you after the jewel?" I asked him.

"What do you think wench? Of course I am!"

_All the more reason to kill him._ I thought, but I couldn't let the arrow go. I hardened my expression, trying to do it, but my hand wouldn't release the arrow. As I looked at him, I realized that he wasn't fully demon. How could he be, looking as human as he did? Something about him was different from other demons. The centipede wasn't the first demon I'd ever seen, and I knew it wouldn't be the last. But I'd seen enough. And this boy, whoever he was . . . he was different.

Finally, I lowered the bow. "I'll spare you this time. But if you come back after the jewel, I won't hesitate next time. So leave, and don't come back." I warned him, and put my arrow back in my quiver before I turned, beginning to head away.

"Wait a minute! You're the new priestess, aren't you! You're supposed to kill me! Hey! Wait!" he shouted after me, but I kept walking. _Why couldn't I kill him? Why couldn't I do it? What stopped me? _I wouldn't let myself look back at him, and I forced myself to head back to the village.

_What about him stilled my hand?_

**Well, here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think of their meeting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters associated with the excellent series. All of it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, I just like to write random weird fics about her awesome characters. :P**

**Reviews are much appreciated for the last chapter, and thanks to everyone who did review. Remember, if you're favoriting this story or reading it, you need to review, because if you think you're privileged to read it, I'm privileged to get reviews! **

**So far, seems like I've gotten a pretty good response to the story. I realize it's a bit weird, with no Kikyo, and Kagome being a priestess in the Feudal Era instead, but just bear with me. You might like the end result. :)**

Chapter two

I didn't tell anyone about my encounter with the strange boy in the woods. I didn't want Kaede to know of my weakness, that I'd hesitated, and that I'd been unable to kill him. I didn't want her to be disappointed in me. Sango knew something was on my mind, because I was quieter than usual, and as we were bathing later that evening in the hot spring in the forest, she pointed it out.

"Kagome, ever since you came back from the tree, you've been daydreaming. Are you ok?" she asked softly, looking concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine." I sank lower into the water, sighing at the relaxing warmth. "I'm just deep in thought."

"Did something happen when you were at the tree?" Sango persisted. She knew something was up, and she knew me better than I had expected. I should have known she'd suspect something.

_I guess it won't hurt to tell Sango. She might understand._ "Well . . . when I was sitting in front of the tree, like I always do, I heard something behind me, and I realized someone was watching me. And I pinned them to a tree with my arrows, and when I turned around . . . it was . . . a boy." I explained. "And he was after the jewel. But . . . I couldn't kill him."

"You couldn't?" Sango sounded surprised. "You're a kind hearted soul, Kagome, so it's only natural that you hesitated. You wouldn't want to take the life of a human-"

"But he wasn't human. At least, not all human. He was demon. And I don't think he's fully demon." I admitted, feeling a little guilty.

"And you couldn't kill him?" Sango really sounded baffled by this point.

"No, I couldn't . . ." I whispered, pulling my knees up against my chest, as if protecting myself. "I . . . I don't know why. I told him I would kill him if he came back."

"When you fought the demon earlier today, there was no hesitation. You offered to spare its life, but that's because you're a kind person, Kagome." Sango said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "But you did what you had to do. And if you didn't want to kill this demon boy, maybe he isn't all bad like we think. I think you're a good judge of character." Sango laid a hand on my shoulder, always the supportive. "I trust your judgement, and if you didn't want to kill him, who am I to question that?"

I felt touched by her support. I smiled up at her. "Thank you, Sango."

She smiled back. "What are friends for, Kagome? So . . . was he handsome?"

"What?" I turned red. "Was he . . . what kind of question is that, Sango?"

She giggled. "Maybe that was why you couldn't kill him. You're blushing, Kagome. I never see you blush. That must have been it. He was handsome, wasn't he?"

_Yeah, he kind of was . . . _I thought, but I wasn't going to admit it. "Oh, that's hardly the reason." I argued, indignant. "Don't be so ridiculous, Sango."

"Wouldn't it be something, if he came back because he fell in love with you?" Sango continued, as she began to lather soap made from goat's milk onto her body.

"Oh Sango." I sighed. "You and your fantasies."

Sango winked at me. "Every woman loves the thought of falling in love."

"Then what about you?" I retorted.

Now it was Sango's turn to flush. "I don't trouble myself with such trivial thoughts!" she protested, refusing to look at me. "I don't think that's really in store for me."

"Why would you say that?" I questioned, grinning a little at her obvious embarrassment. "You're beautiful, Sango. Any man would be lucky to marry you."

Sango snorted. "I say the same about you, Kagome, but it doesn't seem to make an effect on you."

"Well . . . that's because I can't settle down and be married, as long as the jewel exists." I said, sobering up. "It's my duty to protect it."

Sango grew sober as well, because she knew it was true. "I'm sorry, Kagome. Isn't there a way to get rid of it? The world would be better off without that jewel, anyway."

_That's true. This jewel is practically cursed, drawing so many demons to it with their lust for power._ I thought, as I looked at said jewel resting between my breasts. "Yeah, probably. Oh well. I knew that life wasn't in store for me when I started training to be a priestess."

"Well, maybe he can just follow you around then like a little lost puppy." Sango said, once again teasing. I flushed.

"Ugh, you never quit!" I began lathering soap onto my arms to avoid looking at her, mimicking her actions from before.

"Tell me, Kagome, have you ever even been with a man?" Sango questioned.

"Eh? Sango! Of course I haven't!" I was fumbling now in my embarrassment.

"Kagome, do you know what happens between a man and woman?" she persisted.

"Of course I do!"

"You're so red!" Sango said, amazed as she watched me. "You aren't a prude, are you?"

"No I am not! How can I be? I've never had any interactions with a man like that before anyway!" I grumbled under my breath to myself as Sango giggled to herself. "Asking me all these questions . . ."

I was amused.

And when I say amused, I was very highly amused. I was at the sacred tree for the day, and I had a few baskets around me, laden with fruit and bread from the village that I'd picked, harvested, and cooked myself. Sango was to join me later on, but it looked like we'd be having a guest.

He was back, and I had had a sneaking suspicion that he would be. And I had the jewel safely around my neck, and my bow and arrows by my side, as I bit into a pear. _You'd think after yesterday he'd be smart enough to leave and give up on the jewel, especially after I killed that centipede. If he knows I'm the new priestess, he must know that I killed that demon. So why is he so persistent, and what does he even want the jewel for?_ I chewed the pear carefully, and I could feel his eyes clearly boring into my back, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. I decided to wait for him to make the first move, since I was content in my spot by the tree. I really didn't want to get up at the moment.

I didn't know why I wasn't afraid of him. But I wasn't particularly worried. I'd pinned him easily enough the day before, so I guess I thought I didn't have much to worry about. I was completely relaxed.

I heard the rustling of leaves, and I knew he was in the trees, and he was about to make his move. My free hand went to my bow, just in case, but to him, I still looked calm, unarmed, and eating my fruit in peace.

I heard the rush of wind, and calmly dropped my pear, grabbing my bow and an arrow. I heard him land behind me, and turned quickly, my bow aimed at him. His eyes widened when I aimed and shot, and it was the same as yesterday. I pinned first one arm, then the other, to a tree, and he let out a growl of frustration.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" I heard him growl, as I grabbed a few arrows, and my pear, and made my way over to him.

I took another bite of it, as I reached him, and simply chewed it as I looked at him. "So, you didn't take my warning after all, did you?" I asked, stating the obvious as I continued to eat. He was looking at me as if he didn't really know how to react, and it was amusing, to say the least.

"Well, I guess I'm supposed to kill you now, as I promised." I twisted the pear core thoughtfully in my hand, and looked up at his face. He was glowering at me, his lower lip sticking out in a childish pout. "But . . . there's a little problem."

"What's that?" He demanded.

"Well, I'm not really in the killing mood. So you should do something to make me mad." I suggested, as I tossed the pear core aside, and lifted my bow.

"What!" he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You heard me. Make me mad." I sat back on my heels, and waited.

"Ugh, you're just messin' with me! Just hurry up and kill me, bitch!" he snarled, struggling against where the arrows had pinned his arms. "If I wasn't pinned I'd finish you off myself!"

"But you hesitated, a second ago. You could have killed me, when my back was turned. You didn't, though. It was as if you were _waiting_ for me to react." I commented, and it was true. There had been a split second of hesitation, and I wondered, if I let him go, if he'd really kill me.

"What are you blabberin' on about, bitch? Ugh . . . this is so stupid." he looked away from me, glaring off into the distance.

"Well, I guess I'm mad enough to kill you now. Calling me a bitch so much . . . entirely disrespectful." I said disapprovingly, though I wasn't really mad. I took my time dusting myself off, before I grabbed an arrow, and nocked it in my bow. "Are you ready?"

"Just kill me already!"

"All right then." I aimed at him, but found, once again, when it came time to decide whether to kill him or not, I couldn't do it. My bow lowered, for the second time, and I sighed. "You know, I'm just too lazy to clean up the mess. I guess I'm going to have to let you off with another warning. But I'm meeting a friend for lunch by the Goshinboku tree. So . . . if you try anything while we're eating, I guess I will have to kill you." I pulled my bow over my shoulder, put my arrow away, and started heading back to where my food was laid out in front of the tree.

"Why won't you just finish me off! Hey! WAIT! Ugh, you stupid miko!"

I ignored his shouting, and sat back down where I was before, pulling out another pear. I took a bite of it, and smiled when I heard him grumbling to himself. I saw Sango approaching from the opposite direction, and waved back when she waved to me. She was carrying her Hiraikotsu, and her own basket, which I'm sure was filled with food.

When Sango reached me, she set her stuff down. "Hi, Kagome. You've already started eating without me? Well, I'm not surprised. You love pears."

"Yep." I took another bite of said pear. Sango looked over my shoulder, and when she noticed the demon guy pinned to the tree, she looked confused.

"Kagome, isn't that the demon you spoke of yesterday?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied, unconcerned.

"I thought you were going to kill him if he came back." Sango said slowly, as if she was afraid to ask me the question.

"I was. But I don't feel like it." I replied simply, and Sango frowned a little, as she grabbed her boomerang and started making her way over to the demon. I turned to watch, sure that the scene that was about to unfold would be amusing.

Sango didn't seem afraid or tense, so I knew that she, like me, could sense no real threat off this demon. Not because he wasn't dangerous, but because we sensed he wasn't really going to hurt us. "So you're the infamous boy that Kagome spoke of. You're only half demon, though. I can tell."

"Yeah, what of it?" he demanded. _Half demon? I knew something was different about him._ I thought.

"So, let me guess. You're after the jewel because you want to use it to become a full fledged demon." Sango replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, if you know so much about me, why don't you let me down so I can kill you both and take what I came for? It makes it so I don't have to explain myself."

"I'm a demon slayer, and that girl is a priestess. I'd say your chances of winning aren't very high." Sango said simply. "So you'd best leave this place and not come back, before you test your luck too much. Kagome decided not to kill you, so I'm trusting her judgement."

"Hah! I'm not scared of a bunch of worthless humans!" he snapped, as Sango turned her back on him and started walking over to me. "Let me down from here and I'll make you eat your words!"

"We should move this somewhere else, Kagome." Sango said quietly, when she reached me. "I sense he is serious about obtaining the jewel, and though he obviously hasn't hurt you yet, that's not impossible. Come on."

I nodded and grabbed my things, before I stood up. I looked at the half demon once more, and his eyes were full of mistrust and confusion, but also anger, as Sango and I headed away and back toward the village.

As we walked, we were quiet, until Sango was the first to speak. "Kagome . . . do you have feelings for that half demon?"

I blushed a little. "Sango, I don't know him. All I know is that he wants the jewel and is obviously more intent on getting it than I thought. So no."

"I'm not saying there's something wrong with it, if you do. Just that . . . it might be dangerous. As we don't know for sure whether he'd attack us or not." Sango explained.

"I know what you're saying. And I keep my bow with me and at the ready. And that's why I pinned him. Because even if he wouldn't kill us, he'd still take the jewel if he wasn't pinned, and I can't allow that." I replied, and Sango nodded.

She opened her mouth to reply, but it was cut off when something red flashed through the trees above us, and then dropped down in front of us. It was the half demon boy, and he straightened up, and flexed his claws menacingly at us. "Now, be a good girl and hand over the jewel, so I don't have to kill you."

"Kagome-" Sango looked to me as she put her hand on her boomerang strap, and she was questioning if I wanted her to kill him. I drew out my bow and an arrow, and that was answer enough. We were going to have to kill him if he tried to hurt us.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang, and the half demon with lightning speed dodged, and I tried to follow his movements with my eyes, but he was far too fast. In a flash, he was right in front of me, and he seized my wrists. "Give me the jewel!" he ordered.

"_Hiraikotsu_!" Sango had caught her boomerang by this point, and she threw it again at the half demon. He growled and released my wrists, and I barely managed to leap out of the way. I watched as he raced toward Sango, and she withdrew a thin blade from the folds of her kimono, going at him with it. He slashed up with his claws, and broke the blade in half. Sango looked down at her sword, stunned, before she tossed it aside and dodged as he tried to decapitate her in one swipe.

I aimed my arrow at him, and shot. I let out a gasp as he whipped around, and knocked the arrow aside effortlessly, as if it was no hard task at all. Sango kicked his feet out from under him in a smooth motion, and when he hit the ground, I aimed at him again, and pinned his sleeve to the ground.

"Kagome, quickly, finish him off!" Sango shouted to me, and I pulled out another arrow, and aimed at his heart. _I didn't want to do this. I still don't want to. But I have no choice._

He growled and I saw the muscles in his neck working, and he ripped his arm free, ignoring the red cloth that tore from his sleeve, and he bounded up, and in two quick slashes, sent two trees flying down to crash over Sango. My heart stopped when the trees crashed down on top of her, and I reached out toward her as if to save her. "Sango, NO!"

"Sorry about your friend." He was grinning wickedly, displaying his fangs, and I looked on at him with hatred in my gaze. "Now it's your turn. You shouldn't have left me alive."

Apparently my arrows weren't going to do me any good. I turned around and began to run, heading for the sacred tree. I knew if I could pin him against that, I'd have a chance, and I could finish him off. I had to avenge Sango.

I heard him running after me, and only quickened my pace. My heart was pounding. _What am I going to do? I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid! I shouldn't have left him alive! Why did I do it? It cost Sango her life! And it's going to cost me mine!_ I let out a gasp as I tripped and fell. I didn't even bother to pay attention to the stinging in my hands as I scrambled back to my feet and continued running.

"You're only making this harder on yourself!" he called after me. "If you just hand over the jewel, I won't have to kill you too!"

"I'll avenge Sango!" I shouted back, and pulled out my bow. The sacred tree was in sight, and I threw an extra boost of speed into my step, racing towards it for dear life. Everything depended on me now.

I heard the footsteps stop, and then he was in front of me, about ten feet away, and back to back with the tree. I whipped out an arrow, and he let out a cackle, obviously knowing what my intention was. He raced forward before I could react, and smacked the bow out of my hand. It skittered off into the distance, out of my reach. He grabbed my wrists again, but I was ready. I grabbed his shoulders, and let the spiritual energy flow through me, to my arms, then to my hands, and let it travel to his body. He howled in agony as the energy seared through him, and his grip slackened. I reared my fist back and punched him, and then kicked him between the legs. His clawed hand shot up and seized the necklace around my neck, and I cried out as he ripped it off as he fell to the ground, and brought me down with him.

"No! The jewel!" I looked up from my spot on the ground as he recovered from my blow, and darted back, out of my grasp.

"Stop there!" I turned my gaze to the side, and my eyes widened, when I saw Sango's boomerang flying towards us. It slammed into the half demon, knocking him back into the tree, and he grunted. Sango came running next, and she looked furious. She'd never looked more fierce before.

"So you aren't dead?" The half demon sounded impressed, even as he gave her a sort of wolfish grin. "Well, this ought to be interesting."

"Your aim with the trees was off. You missed. Well, half demon, you talk like a man, but can you fight like one?" Sango challenged, as she caught her boomerang.

"You're alive!" I said happily, as I rose from the ground.

"Kagome, get back while I take care of this demon." Sango ordered, and I obeyed, running to get my bow.

The half demon had pulled the jewel around his neck by now, and he flexed his claws at Sango, before they raced towards one another, and they locked hands, and it was a test of strength. "You won't . . . get away!" Sango said through gritted teeth, and I knew this had become personal for her.

I could only stand by and watch in amazement as the two fought it out. The half demon was strong and fast, and weapons didn't seem to do much good on him. He finally overpowered Sango, and when she stumbled back, his fist landed in her stomach, and she crumpled to the ground.

"I really don't like to hit girls, but you're makin' this really tough!" he growled, as she laid there, cradling her stomach. He turned to face me. "Now, it's your turn."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "Well come and get me!" I challenged, drawing an arrow out.

He darted back and forth, so I couldn't clearly target him, and in a flash, he was behind me, and had grabbed my bow, and thrown it from my hands. "Thanks for the jewel, wench." he whispered in my ear, and then his hands rested on my shoulders, and I knew he was using the power of the jewel when painful, searing energy rushed through my body. My vision turned red, and then black, as I fell to the ground, unconscious.

I didn't know what time it was when I came to, but it was nighttime. My entire body was sore, and I rolled onto my side, seeing Sango was still unconscious, her boomerang laying beside her. My bow was a few feet away. And that half demon, he . . .

"He's gone! And he has the jewel!" I bolted straight up, and let out a frustrated growl. "No! He got away!"

_How could this happen? How could I let him get away? It's only the second day I've had with the jewel, and I've already lost it . . . I'm weak after all. And I'm not ready for this duty. What am I going to do?_

"Ka . . . gome . . ." I heard Sango's weak voice, and I crawled over to her, whispering, "I'm here."

"Did you stop him?" her voice was heavy, and I knew she was injured.

" . . . No." I admitted, ashamed. "He escaped. He knocked me out too."

"There's nothing we can do right now. We need to get back to the village and explain what's happened. Then we must go after him, and take the jewel back." Sango managed to get out, before she whimpered and clutched at her stomach.

"He must have hurt you badly. Come on, let's get you back to the village. I'll take care of you." I wrapped her arm around my shoulders, before I decided it would be better just to give her a ride. I strapped her boomerang across her shoulders before I hoisted Sango up onto my back and then got my bow, and started back toward the village. I left our baskets of food. I could come get those later.

_What is Kaede going to say? Is she going to hate me? Will she be angry? _These thoughts plagued me, as I carried Sango back to the village. Things had gone so drastically wrong. I didn't see how they could get worse.

When I reached the village, we were instantly swarmed by the villagers, who bustled about, taking Sango from my arms and carrying her to her hut, where Rin began crying when she saw her foster mother. Kaede appeared from our hut, and didn't say a word as she followed me to where Sango lay in her own hut.

It was only as I pulled Sango's kimono away from her upper half that Kaede finally broke the silence. "Kagome, tell me what happened." So, I made the story short, and explained to her what had happened, and waited for her to fuss at me, as I rubbed soothing oil on Sango's stomach, and then bandaged it.

Kaede was silent for a long time, before she finally spoke. "I will not lecture ye on the deed, for it is done and ye have learned your lesson on sparing demons. However, this matter cannot be left unchecked. Ye must set out and find the demon, and take back the jewel at any cost."

"I know." I said softly. "This is all my fault."

Kaede sighed. "We all make mistakes, Kagome. The good thing is that it hasn't been that long, if it happened earlier today. He can't have gotten far."

"I guess . . . I didn't think he'd really do it." I admitted. "I thought . . . he was different. Something about him was different."

"Different or not, the desires of his heart were greater, and spurred him to harm Sango and take the jewel from ye, obviously with force. He is not to be underestimated. So when ye find him again, do not take him so lightly, Kagome." Kaede chided, and I nodded, feeling glum and guilty.

"I will take to Sango. Ye must go and prepare for your journey, Kagome. Who knows how long it might take to go and retrieve the jewel?" Kaede said, and turned to Sango. I nodded and stood up, heading for our hut.

_This just gets worse and worse. Sango got hurt because of me._ I thought, still beating myself up, as I went to gather my things together.

After I had packed a sack full of food and supplies and arrows, I decided I would go soak in the hot spring to help myself relax. I informed Kaede where I was going, and once I got her consent, I headed off for the hot spring.

I reached the hot spring and set down my bow and arrows, before I slipped off my white robes, and then my red pants. Naked, I slipped down into the water, and pulled the white band out of my hair that held it in a ponytail, letting the black waves loose. I looked down into the water, and the reflection that stared back at me was nothing but a girl who looked ordinary, with her wavy black hair and large brown eyes, but could never be ordinary.

_Was protecting the jewel really the task I was destined to take on? Is it my fate? And what about that half demon who stole the jewel? Where does he fit in?_ I thought, as I stared at my slightly wavering reflection. _Does he even feel sorry for what he did? Does he care? Does he feel bad for hurting us?_

I scoffed. _Probably not. Why would he feel bad? All he cared about is the jewel._ "Oh, that's it!" I announced out loud. "The end, chapter closed. I have to find him and take the jewel back. It's that simple." _I hope . . ._ I sank down into the water and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I relaxed there, letting my worries wash away, but it had been some time, when I heard a soft whispering going through the trees, disturbing the leaves. I quietly slid over to where my bow lay, and grabbed an arrow, nocking it in the string and holding it up.

"Ok, that's enough! Come out! I know you're out there!" I called, trying to sound tough, but inside, my heart was pounding.

I didn't receive an answer, but I didn't lower my bow either. I could still hear the rustling. I looked up, trying to see something, anything, in the trees, and I thought I saw a dark figure. I squinted, and when I picked out the shape of a human, I aimed at it, and fired.

"AGH! Will you watch where you're aiming that thing!"

I recognized the voice, and gasped as the half demon dropped down from the trees smoothly, the arrow sticking out of his arm. He was gritting his teeth, and I watched with wide eyes as he yanked the arrow from his arm and tossed it aside.

I couldn't decide whether or not covering my nakedness or threatening him with a bow was more important, so I did both. I held the bow in one hand and used the other to cover my breasts, as I lowered down into a crouch to cover my lower body from his eyes. "What do you think you're doing, spying on me?" I demanded, infuriated he would dare.

"I, uh . . ." he looked away from me, and his golden tinged skin was red on his face with embarrassment. "It's not because I wanted to look at ya! I just . . ." he toughened his tone up, as he pulled something off his neck, and when I saw the jewel, I wondered what he was doing. "I can't use this stupid piece of junk anyway. So take it back." He tossed it on the ground in front of his feet.

"You can't use it?" I repeated. "But you used it before, in the forest, to knock me out."

He looked at me, but he wasn't looking at my body. He looked me straight in the eyes when he snapped, "I said I can't use it, so just take it!"

_He's lying._ I realized. _But why? If he can use it to become a full demon, why doesn't he? Is this because . . . I spared his life? Is this his way of paying me back? Returning the jewel?_ I felt my gaze soften, and I set my bow down, and moved forward, picking the jewel up, and pulling it around my neck. "Thank you." I said softly. "For giving it back."

"Yeah, well, stop thankin' me. I wouldn't give it back if I could use it." he said gruffly, blushing deeper. I saw his golden eyes flicker towards me, and I knew he was caught between wanting to look, and wanting to give me privacy. He was a man, so it was understandable and predictable.

"So you're a half demon. And you wanted to use this . . . to become all demon?" I held the jewel up, gazing at it. It was still pure, so I could tell he hadn't even tried to use it. Further proof he was just doing something nice. "I knew you were different." I said, but more to myself.

"What are you blabberin' on about?"

"Nothing. So, are you going to tell me your name now?" I looked up at him, and I was completely relaxed, and unafraid. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Whaddya wanna know that for? It's not . . . it's not like I'm gonna be hangin' around you! You're still a stinking human!" he growled, turning away from me and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you had plenty of time to come down and give me the jewel back, but instead, you stayed up in the trees, and you spied on me." I accused. "So I think I'm a bit more than just a stinking human."

I heard him give an unintelligible sound of embarrassment at having been caught, but he didn't acknowledge that. "And plus," I added, "I spared your life twice, no, three times, actually. So, the least you can do is tell me your name."

He was silent for so long I didn't think I'd get an answer. But then, he finally answered me. "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" I asked, surprised.

"What? You said you wanted to know my name and that's it! So what's the problem, bitch?" He demanded, whirling around to face me. I was standing up, my entire naked body exposed, so when he whipped around, I gave a shriek and ducked far down into the water, and his eyes widened and he quickly looked away, the blush back in his cheeks.

"Maybe now isn't the best time to talk." I said, humiliated. "Maybe you should let me get dressed first."

"I already told you I don't wanna hang out with you. I've given you the jewel back, so I'm gonna go." He said haughtily, and started to head away. Then he paused.

"I thought you were leaving." I said, my own tone snooty.

"Well, you didn't . . . Oh, forget it! I don't care away!" he started to stomp away, but my next words stopped him.

"My name is Kagome."

"I didn't ask!"

"Isn't that what you wanted to know, though?" I challenged, raising my eyebrows. He opened his mouth to retort, but he knew I was right, so he just glowered at me before he jumped up into the trees and darted out of sight. When he was gone, I couldn't help the small smile that came over my lips. _Inuyasha . . ._

**Aww, he gave the jewel back. Would you have liked it more if she had hunted him down, or do you think it's more sweet that he returned it to her? Thoughts? **


	3. Chapter 3

**The response I'm receiving for this story is good so far, so I'm glad everyone's liking it. :) Here's some news for you guys:**

**1. I'm going to start writing a new story sometime soon, but I'm going to take a little break. If you guys have ideas for a story you'd like me to write, you can send it to me in a private message, and as long as it's not too bizarre, I'll consider and let you know whether or not I'll write about it.**

**2. I am an artist, as well, and I did art for this story. Unfortunately it's not digital for my stupid computer crashed, but you might like it. Remove the spaces from the link to have a look at it: http : / 81236 . deviantart . com /art/ Within-the-Temptation-190191907**

Chapter three

"You're serious?" Sango was sitting up now, but she still couldn't move about yet. It was the next day, and I was in Sango's hut, and Rin was bustling about, trying to make breakfast for her foster mother.

"Completely. Look." I pulled out the jewel, showing her. "He was clearly lying, because he used the power of the jewel to knock me out. But he gave it back."

"And you say that you think it's because you spared his life?" Sango questioned, as she took the cup of tea that Rin handed her.

"Yeah. I can't think of another reason. He did hurt you to get it, after all. Maybe I was right. Maybe he's not so bad." I said softly, and Inuyasha's face appeared in my mind briefly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're developing feelings for this half demon." Sango commented knowingly, as she sipped her tea.

I blushed. "Sango, we've already been over this. I don't know him."

"But he was there with you last night. And you were-" Sango made sure Rin was turned around when she mouthed "Naked". I flushed further.

"He's just a pig!" I said scornfully. "He's rude, he's crude, and there's no way I could have feelings for him."

"I think Lady Kagome is in love." Rin commented, as she handed me tea.

"I am not!" I protested, and Sango and Rin joined together in singsong, singing, "Kagome's in love, Kagome's in love!"

"Oh, you two are so- Ugh!" I set the tea down before I looked away, crossing my arms moodily over my chest. _I can't believe they'd even suggest that I like him! I mean, he was spying on me! He's been spying on me for days now! And he's . . . he's . . . _

_ He makes my heart pound . . ._ A tiny voice in my mind whispered. "This is so frustrating!" I stamped my foot, and Sango and Rin giggled.

"You know, Rin, I think you hit the right mark with that one. I think Kagome is in love with him." Sango commented conspiringly to Rin, who only grinned at me.

"That's it! I am not in love with a half demon who I don't even know!" I stood up, and stomped from the hut, leaving Sango and Rin in hysterics behind me. I had already informed Kaede of the good news (omitting the entire me being naked thing) so I made my way toward the sacred tree with my bow and arrow, my steps filled with anger. The villagers gave me a wide berth.

_It's completely outrageous, to even consider him that way, being so lecherous and spying on me!_ I thought angrily. I entered the forest, and it wasn't long before I reached the sacred tree. Our baskets from the other day were still there, filled with fruits and bread, so I decided I would eat some fruit to calm my nerves.

I snatched up a pear from the basket as I plopped down, and began to eat on it, glaring at the sacred tree. I was nearly finished with the pear when I finally grew tired of being watched, and called out irritably, "If you're going to spy on me, you might as well come join me!"

A few moments passed, before I heard some rustling beside me, and when I looked, I saw Inuyasha seated a few feet away, and he was glaring at the tree as well. "So what are _you_ angry about?" I demanded. He looked taken aback at my angry tone, before he snapped back, "What do _you_ care, wench?"

"Well, I guess I don't care then." I harrumphed and turned back to my fruit, snatching up a second pear and taking a bite. Inuyasha was watching me suspiciously, and I finally grew tired of it.

"You know, you stare a lot!" I finally commented, turning to glare at him. "It's not like I'm going to pin you to the tree again. And you obviously aren't after the jewel anymore, so I've got no reason to kill you, and you've got no reason to kill me. So can we call a truce?"

"Hah, don't make me laugh." Inuyasha turned his nose up at me. "I ain't gonna do nothin', wench."

_Why you . . ._ The very object that was the source of my frustrations was giving me a hard time, and I wasn't going to have it. I stood up and marched over to him, and grabbed a thick lock of his white hair, pulling his face towards mine. He looked up at me fearfully as I got right in his face and said angrily, "Listen you, I've been really patient with you up until this point, and your attitude is beginning to wear on my nerves! I could stick an arrow through your head right now, so don't tempt me!"

He stared at me, before he laughed, right in my face. "You, a measly human? You're gonna threaten me? You got some guts, after I kicked your ass yesterday-NGH!" I grabbed the back of his head and planted his face into the ground, and used my foot to hold him there as I nocked an arrow and held it to the back of his head.

"TRUCE!" he bellowed from underneath my foot, and I released him.

"Now that that's settled, do you want some fruit?" I sat back down, this time beside him, and offered him the basket.

Inuyasha looked at it warily, and then he selected an apple and took it, before he took a bite of it. I picked my pear back up and resumed eating it, and we sat there in silence together. I was calm now that I'd gotten rid of my frustration, so I could relax.

"So . . . it makes me wonder. You wanting to become a full fledged demon. After witnessing you yesterday, you seem strong enough already." I commented.

"Feh! You don't know nothin' about strength!" he scoffed. "Demons are all about the power, and being a full fledged demon would give me all the power I need."

"Need for _what_!"

"Demon like things!"

"Such as?" I asked, skeptical.

"Things a human like you wouldn't understand." he sneered.

I shook my head. "You're racist."

"What? I am not!" He growled.

"You've been nothing but racist to me ever since you met me. You've got a problem with humans. I thought your other half was human."

"It _is_."

"So what's the problem? If you have a problem with me being human, then you might want to find some other girl to chat to." I said calmly, eying the remainder of my pear thoughtfully.

"Tch. I don't have a problem." he muttered, looking down at his own apple. It was then that I sensed he wasn't racist, he just put on a tough guy act to hide his true feelings. I could see right through it.

"Well, I've got to head back to the village anyway before Sango gets worried. You should come with me."

"And I would do that why?"

"Because you should apologize to her, after hurting her yesterday!" I said, as if it was obvious, as I stood up.

"And I would do _that_ why? She hit me with her boomerang!"

"But you punched her in the stomach and she can hardly move, and she has a kid to take care of!" I explained, and I saw a hint of guilt go over his features.

"You can't boss me around, wench." he grumbled.

"I'm not. I'm just saying, you should apologize." I replied, as I gathered up the baskets and hooked them over my arms. I turned around to face him and bent over to get my bow and arrow, and when I looked back up, I saw he was staring at my chest, which was very close to his face. When he saw my flat look, he looked fearful.

"Inuyasha?"

"W-what?"

I hit him over the head with my bow.

Inuyasha followed along behind me carefully as I led the way, and I knew he was being cautious. He was acting as if he'd never had any friends or companions before, and I began to wonder if this was the case for his antisocial behavior. It would make sense.

The villagers gave us strange looks as we walked together, and I dropped the baskets off into mine and Kaede's hut before I started heading for Sango's hut. Inuyasha was looking around with paranoia clear on his face, his ears flicking here and there, obviously mistrustful of everyone and everything.

"Come on, Inuyasha." I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into Sango's hut, and he looked down at my hand on his sleeve as if it might be a snake that would harm him.

Sango looked up when we entered, and when she saw Inuyasha, she didn't look unrelaxed, but she didn't look relaxed either. "Kagome? And Inuyasha. Well, I would say it's nice to see you again, but it's not really." she said, sarcastically. Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but I elbowed him and gestured to Rin, and when he saw the nine year old, he clearly gleamed he couldn't cuss in front of her and silenced.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha muttered, looking not very sorry at all, his ears flattened against his head, as he looked at Sango.

"Sorry for what?" Sango crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't make this complicated!" He snapped. "I said I was sorry and that's all you're gettin'!" he crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. I smiled back at him. _He's trying._

Sango rolled her eyes, but looked like she'd forgiven him, for the most part. "Well, Inuyasha, why don't you sit down and join us for lunch?"

Once again, he had that look on his face that clearly said he wasn't used to generosity, and the behavior was alien to him. "Yeah, we will. Come on." I said for him, and once again I took his sleeve, and pulled him to sit down beside me on the floor. He sat indian style, and he looked uncomfortable.

All of us sat there a bit awkwardly, until Rin spoke up. "So, Lady Kagome, is this the half demon you're in love with?"

_Oh no. No no no!_ Inuyasha looked as shocked as I did, and as I 'eeked' and hid my red face, his face turned red and his eye twitched, along with his ears. "No Rin, I'm in love with that _other_ guy." I said, trying to stress to Rin to be quiet. She cocked her head curiously to the side.

"You're in love with someone?" Inuyasha demanded, whipping his head back around to stare me down. I had a feeling, somehow, he didn't like that thought. It was a bit pleasing.

"No, I'm not!" I protested.

"But you said you were! So then you're in love with Inuyasha!" Rin confirmed, smiling happily.

"No, I'm not with him either!" This was quickly becoming a mess before my very eyes.

"So you lied?" Rin looked horrified of the very thought. Sango had a hand over her mouth, and I knew she was trying not to laugh at my expense.

"No, I didn't lie, Rin. I'm uh . . . seeing someone." I tried, laughing a little nervously.

"You're _seein' _someone?" Inuyasha snarled, and he looked even madder then before as he stared me down.

"Well, I _see_ someone right now, so what do you think?" I snapped in return, hoping he would understand that it was just to keep Rin quiet.

"Listen you little-" He started.

"All right, that's enough, all of you." Sango cut in, obviously having heard enough. "If Kagome is in love with someone, that's her business, not ours."

"Well, here you go, Lord Inuyasha." Rin poured him a bowl of the stew she'd been working on, and handed it to him. He took it after a moment, and the expression his face was something I wished I could capture forever. He looked a little touched at the nickname, and also at the generosity that we showed him. We treated him as if he'd been here forever.

We all ate in silence, except for Rin, who regaled us with tales of how she hated chores and loved running about in the woods with the animals. It was quite cute, and I could see in Sango's face, that even though Rin wasn't hers by birth, that Sango pretty much already considered Rin like her own.

Inuyasha was staring down at his bowl, and there were conflicting emotions on his face, and I almost felt sorry for him. "Inuyasha?" I asked softly. He jumped a little, obviously taken off guard, and glared at me.

"What?"

"Are you all right?"

"Tch. Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine." he looked away, and I knew it was because he was lying.

"Well, thank you for the stew, Rin. It was wonderful. And I'll come back later and check on your wound, Sango. I'm going to take Inuyasha around the rest of the village." I said, and stood up. Inuyasha barely had time to set down his bowl before I grabbed his sleeve and tugged him from the hut.

"What's up with you jerkin' me around everywhere, anyway? I never said I wanted to hang out with you." He grumbled, as I pulled him toward my hut.

"And you never said you didn't want to." I retorted, pulling him inside. Kaede was within, and she was busy polishing her bow. When she saw me, and then Inuyasha, she paused, examining him, before she resumed polishing the bow.

"I take it ye want to introduce me, Kagome?" she questioned, not looking up at us.

"Yes. Kaede, this is Inuyasha, the half demon I told you about. Inuyasha, this is my foster grandmother Kaede. And for all intensive purposes, my grandma." I introduced proudly.

"Nice to meet ya, baba." Inuyasha snickered, and then grunted when I reached up and grabbed one of his ears and yanked.

"Your speech is rough, ignorant hanyou." Kaede commented. "Such a degrading term to such an old woman. Do ye not know respect?"

"Feh!" He snorted. "Get off my back. You don't know anythin' about me."

"No, I suppose not." Kaede agreed, and I was surprised she wasn't beating him up with her bow by now. "Hopefully ye will learn some manners, if ye plan to be around Kagome often."

Inuyasha scoffed, but I knew he acknowledged a grudging respect for the woman. "Whatever."

"Well, now that you two have met, we'll be moving along." I pulled Inuyasha from the hut, and then glared at him. "I can't believe you called her baba, Inuyasha! Don't you have any respect for your elders?"

"Not at all." he replied, unabashed. "Is that a problem?"

"Ugh, you're so pigheaded." I muttered, as I started toward the river. "Well, I have to fish, anyway, so we'll have something to eat tonight. So since you're a man, you can come and help me out."

"Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I'm gonna fish."

"It does in this village. So come on." I led him down toward the river, ignoring him rolling his eyes behind me.

Once we were in the boat, I gave Inuyasha the pole, and he moved us along steadily, as I speared fish from the safety of the boat. I had caught a good amount, and when I deemed it was a big enough size, I tied the fish together and set them aside, and relaxed. "Now, we can just sail, if you want." I told him. He just harrumphed and kept steering.

"So, Inuyasha . . . tell me about yourself." I said softly, as we drifted. It was quiet and peaceful, and late in the afternoon, by this point. The sky was a warm golden orange color, and many of the villagers were retiring to their huts for the evening.

"What do you want to know?"

"Something, anything. I don't know anything about you. I'd like to know something." I replied, as I dipped my hand into the cool water, and watched the trail it made as we drifted.

"There's not really much to tell." He said quietly, in that gruff voice of his. "I'm a half demon. I want to become all demon. I don't like humans too much. That's about it."

"I think there's more." I said, but didn't push. "So, Inuyasha . . ."

"Hmm?"

"When you look at me . . . do you think of ordinary?" I asked quietly, as I looked at my reflection in the water.

Inuyasha sounded surprised before he covered it up crudely. "What are you blabberin' on about, bitch?"

"Kaede tells me that as long as I protect the jewel, I can never be an ordinary woman." I explained softly. The eyes of the girl looking back at me were sad. "I'll always be the protector of the jewel. That's all I can be, as long as it exists."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, but I knew he was listening. "And you don't want to be the protector?" he asked.

"I don't really know." I admitted. "I'm honored to have such an important duty . . . But I guess . . . there are other feelings I have. I guess I . . . want to be ordinary. I want to meet a man, fall in love, and get married . . . but because of the jewel, that's not in my future . . ." I reached up and touched the jewel around my neck as I spoke. "And these are feelings any normal human would have."

"So why not give the duty to someone else?"

"Because I'm the only miko that can do it. Kaede is too old, and I can't let her down." I explained. "It's what I have to do."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at me, and in that moment, my heart skipped a beat when I met his eyes. His were full of an emotion that I didn't understand, and he wasn't looking at me with hostility or animosity or even mistrust. He was looking at me with something else, and at his soft golden gaze, I realized what it was. I realized that it was _understanding._ He understood. And that was when I realized something else.

_Inuyasha understands, because he's just like me. He isn't ordinary. And he never can be. He's a half demon. He doesn't fit in with humans. And he doesn't fit in with demons, either. Where can he fit in?_ My heart ached for him, in that moment, and I realized that maybe the reason he was sticking around was because I was being kind to him. Maybe he wasn't used to kindness, and that was the reason for all his crude behavior.

Suddenly, I felt closer to him than before. I felt like I had more of a reason for the attraction I had toward him. Because he was like me. He wasn't ordinary. He never could be. "Inuyasha?" I said softly.

"What is it?" his voice was soft, as well, and I knew he had been thinking what I had been.

"I think I know a little something about you, now." I commented, as I stood up, and moved to his side. When he looked at me a little warily, I simply smiled at him, and even though he didn't smile back, his golden eyes were soft. _I don't know what it is about you, but you're not like anyone I've ever met before._

When we reached the dock, Inuyasha stopped the boat and climbed out, and he was still holding the pole to keep the boat steady as I climbed out. However, when I did, my foot twisted and I tripped, and before I could stop myself, I landed against Inuyasha. He let out a sound of surprise, and when I looked up at him, and held his eyes, being this close to him, all I heard was the sound of the pole hitting the dock as it slipped from his hands. Inuyasha's eyes were filled again with that emotion of understanding, and he threw his arms around me, catching me off guard, holding me against him in an embrace.

My heart was pounding, but I didn't pull away. I found my body leaning against his, and I rested my head against his shoulder. _I've . . . I've never been held by a man before. So . . . why is he holding me?_ _Does he . . . care for me?_ The very thought made my heart race faster.

His scent was wonderful. He smelled of the woods and of musk and sweet grass . . . and he was warm. I had never imagined it would feel so good, to be held by a man. "Inuyasha?" I asked in a tiny voice, not rejecting him, but questioning his actions.

"I . . . I'm sorry." his arms melted from around me and he stepped back, avoiding looking at me. "I should go."

"Inuyasha, please don't leave-" I started, reaching out toward him, but he eyed my hand warily, despite his actions before, and before I could stop him, he turned and fled, and soon, he was out of sight, and I was left behind, my heart aching in an unfamiliar way.

As I laid in bed that night, I couldn't get Inuyasha out of my mind. I hadn't known him long at all, and already, he'd made an impact on me that no one had ever made before. _Am I feeling for Inuyasha what a woman feels for a man? But it's so early . . . It's all so confusing. I need to be careful with my feelings. I can't think of these things and feel this way. The jewel exists, and as long as it exists . . . that's my future._ Before, I hadn't been able to decide if that was depressing or not, but now, it was. I wondered if that was because I'd met Inuyasha. These were my last thoughts before I fell asleep.

"Kagome, you don't seem yourself." Sango commented the next day, as we were up at the shrine, busy cleaning it up.

"I guess I'm still thinking about yesterday." I admitted. I had told Sango everything that had happened, and she'd been genuinely surprised and pleased to hear about what had transpired.

"I have to say, I'm a little jealous." Sango admitted in return. I looked at her, surprised.

"Do you . . . like Inuyasha?" I asked, a little worriedly.

"Oh no, of course not! I just mean, that you've found a man." Sango explained. "But I am happy for you."

"Well, don't rush." I said hastily, sweeping faster in my embarrassment. "We aren't anything, Sango. We hardly know each other."

"It's never too early for love." Sango commented, smiling at me. "Don't be so modest, Kagome. Inuyasha is a handsome one."

"Eek!" I put a hand to my face, feeling how red it was. "Sango!"

She laughed. "And besides, after seeing you naked like that, no wonder he's sticking around." she teased.

"Are you saying he's only interested in my body?" I asked, fearful.

"Certainly not." Sango resumed sweeping. "But I'm sure that factor doesn't hurt his feelings at all."

"Of course not. He's a man." I muttered, and glowered at the floor as I dusted the corners. "But no, when we were together yesterday . . . in the boat . . . I felt as if he really understood me."

"So there's definitely a connection?" Sango asked, obviously eager for more details.

"There was something." I admitted. "And when he hugged me like that . . . my heart was pounding. It was so forward, but . . . . I have a feeling Inuyasha isn't like any other guy I'll ever meet."

"I'd have to agree with that." Sango said dryly. "His manners leave something to be desired."

I giggled. "You should have seen him with Kaede yesterday."

Sango shook her head. "So where is he today, anyway?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "He took off yesterday after he hugged me. I think he shocked himself when he did it. Well, I'm sure he'll show up eventually. He seems to have a habit of spying on me."

"I think it's romantic." Sango replied, as she set her broom aside and began to stack crates on top of one another.

"So I thought villagers weren't allowed in this shrine, anyway?" Sango commented.

"They aren't, but Kaede said it was ok because she knows you and I are responsible, and she said she knew she could count on us to clean up the shrine." I replied. "And she said-" I was cut off by a huge crash outside. Sango and I exchanged glances, and when we heard a loud roaring outside, we knew it was trouble. I dropped my duster and grabbed my bow and quiver, and raced out, Sango on my heels with her boomerang.

I could hear the screams of the villagers, as the demon knocked over houses with its massive body. It was another centipede demon, but this one at the very top of its body had the upper half of a woman, and she had three arms on each side of her body. She was cackling as she swept down and grabbed a horse in her jaws, and flung it in our direction. Sango grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the way, and the horse whinied pitifully as it struck the ground in a bloody mass.

"Who are you?" I demanded, as I drew out an arrow and pointed it at the demon. She turned her attention to me.

"I am Mistress Centipede to you. You killed my child, when he was supposed to retrieve the jewel for me. And for that, you will pay." her eyes were filled with malice, and I sensed she would be a much more difficult foe than her son. "If you hand over the jewel now, I shall spare your village."

"Not a chance!" I let the arrow go, and it whizzed past her head as she slid out of the way. Mistress Centipede slithered along the ground in my direction, and she was so fast I could barely follow her movements.

"_Hiraikotsu_!" Sango threw her boomerang, and it struck Mistress Centipede's thick hide, but then glanced off the tough skin and began heading straight for us. Sango dragged me out of the way once more, as her boomerang embedded itself into a tree behind us.

"Give me the jewel!" Mistress Centipede lashed out and seized me in her grip, and I struggled, but she was far too strong.

"Go and get help, Sango!" I screamed, and she quickly ran off to do so.

"You underestimate my strength, child." Mistress Centipede pulled me up, until we were eye level with one another. She was massive. "And you are so young, for such a powerful miko, as it is rumored. But unfortunately, it doesn't look like you'll be strong enough to defeat me."

"I'm more than strong enough to defeat you!" I boosted, and managed to free one of my arms enough to thrust it in her face. I blasted her with my spiritual force, and she screeched as she dropped me. I hit the ground hard, and as I laid there, my body aching from the impact, three of her arms landed beside me, dripping with blood.

"Wicked child!" she hissed, and dove down towards me. I scrambled to my feet and took off running, ignoring the searing pain in my left side, which I'd landed on.

Men from the village had arrived by this point, and I heard their shouts as they shot spears into Mistress Centipede's side. "Pull!" I heard Kaede shout, and the men began to pull the great demon away from me.

I stopped running and turned around, drawing out an arrow, and aiming for her heart. I shot, but she moved at the last moment, and the arrow instead seared off another one of her arms. She roared in rage, and I watched in horror as her tail jerked, and set the men from the village flying back, along with Kaede. "No!" I shouted, and ran towards them.

Mistress Centipede turned her attention back to me. "Enough of this. Die!" she lunged down towards me, and I tried to jump out of the way, but she was too fast. Her face transformed into something terrible, and her fangs grew, and she sank them into my side. I screamed at the pain that lanced all through me, and she shook me savagely in her grip, her fangs tearing effortlessly through my skin.

"_Kagome_!" I only vaguely heard the scream, and Mistress Centipede released me, and I went flying.

"Kagome!" Strong, gentle arms caught me in midair, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Inuyasha looking worriedly down at me as we flew through the air.

"Inuyasha . . . you came." I said weakly.

"You stupid miko. Can't you do anything right?" he muttered, but he was worried. He laid me gently down in front of the tree with Sango's boomerang, and then turned to face Mistress Centipede.

Mistress Centipede cackled when she saw him. "I heard some half demon spawn was after the jewel. It's you, isn't it? So weak and useless."

Inuyasha laughed, but it was in mockery of her. "Half demon's all I need to kick your scaly hide."

"Insolent child!" Mistress Centipede dove down for him, and Inuyasha darted out of the way, but not before his claws slashed through her tough skin, leaving bloody trails in their wake. She hissed and swiped at him with her remaining arms, but again missed, as he was faster than her.

"Nasty hag!" He jumped onto her back and I watched in amazement as he raced straight up her back with astounding agility. She twisted and turned, but couldn't seem to throw him off. When Inuyasha reached the top of her body, he grabbed her head in his claws, and all I heard was a sickening crack as he broke her neck, and then tore her head off. He threw it to the ground, his hands drenched in blood, and her entire body began to disintegrate before it even fell to the grass.

Inuyasha jumped down, and quickly moved over to me. "Kagome, are you all right?"

"I'll be ok." I managed to get out. "I need to get back to the village. Some of the villagers are wounded . . . I have to . . . take care of them."

"Don't be stupid!" he snapped, as he slid his arms around me, and lifted me up. "You're in no condition to take care of anyone!"

I could feel the blood seeping out of my side, and my entire body was weak, and I was going numb. "Inuyasha . . . I'm losing too much blood . . ."

"Yes, ye must form a tourniquet." Kaede came up to us, and I was relieved to see she was all right.

"All right." Inuyasha reached down and ripped a piece of my red pants off, and began to wrap it tightly around my side. I winced at the pain, but it felt better, nonetheless.

"We must take her back to the village. She is the most injured here, and if her wounds are not cared for, she might die." Kaede said gravely, and Inuyasha looked terrified of that thought, so he followed Kaede into the village, and to our hut.

I went through a state of drifting in and out of consciousness from that point, but I knew Inuyasha was sitting over me the entire time, keeping a watchful eye on me. Sango was on my other side, and both of them were working to wipe the sweat from my face, and regularly change my bandages. It wasn't long before I fell into a troubled sleep.

**Sango's P.O.V.**

I drew the wet rag across Kagome's forehead as she slept, working in silence. I glanced surreptitiously up at Inuyasha, and his eyes were on Kagome, never once leaving her face. His brow was furrowed, but then again, he usually was scowling, anyway. Kaede had left to take care of the other villagers who had been harmed, and had left me and Inuyasha to take care of Kagome.

The wounds in Kagome's side were deep, and would take some time to heal. But, Kaede had informed us that as long as Kagome didn't lose a lot more blood, and didn't reopen the wounds now that they had been stitched, that she would be all right.

I glanced up at Inuyasha again. _I wonder where he's come from. And I wonder what his intentions are towards Kagome. I've never seen her light up the way she does when she speaks of Inuyasha, and she thinks about him constantly now. And by the way he's looking at her, I have a hunch __that he feels the same way. Is he going to stay here and protect Kagome from now on? He is in love with her?_

I didn't realize I'd been outright staring at him until he growled and demanded, "If you've got a problem then say it to my face. I'm gettin' real tired of you starin' at me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just thinking . . . well, Kagome's been a lot different since she met you." I admitted, knowing Kagome would kill me if she was awake to hear me saying this stuff, but it was true. "And you seem to spy on her a lot."

"What of it?"

"It's just that . . . I want to know what your intentions are towards Kagome." I finally said, knowing I was taking a risk by asking such a thing.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." He said haughtily, glaring at me.

"Well it is, in a way. Kagome is like a sister to me. And she saved my life. I just want to make sure that she's safe and happy." I said defensively. "If you're only here to hurt her, then you have no business being around."

"If I was here to hurt her, I wouldn't have spared her life and given back the jewel." He retorted. "So you can get off my back."

I looked away, irritated, before I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing you. I just worry about Kagome."

"Hmph." was his only response.

"I guess the reason I relate to Kagome so deeply is because she's an orphan, like me. Her parents were killed by a demon attack, along with mine. In fact, my entire village was slaughtered. And she doesn't have much memory of her parents. She was raised here, by Kaede, and trained to be a miko. She's kind, and gentle. And she's selfless." I went on softly, looking down at Kagome fondly. "She's always there for me when I need her. And if I lost her . . . I would go through the pain that I went through when I lost my village all over again."

Inuyasha looked away from me, and he was staring at the wall when he said gruffly, "It's not like I'm tryin' to take her away or somethin' . . . I guess maybe . . . I relate to her too."

I was surprised. "You do?"

"Well, what do you think?" he asked in return, looking down at Kagome again. "I'm a half demon. I'm not accepted by demons or humans. And Kagome is a miko who can never just be ordinary. She doesn't fit in either."

"So you're the same." I realized, softly. "Just like me, you relate to Kagome, and you worry about her. Because you feel like you have someone to understand you, and what you go through."

"I guess." But I knew he knew my words were true.

"Well, I guess it's time that we change these bandages. It's been a while now." I said abruptly, changing the subject. I reached down and began to work, and Inuyasha held her clothes out of the way so I could wrap her side.

"Inuyasha?" I asked, once we had been silent for a while.

"What now?"

"Thank you for saving Kagome." I said, gratefully.

He flushed a little. "Just stop with the thanks already. I didn't do it 'cause I have feelin's for her or somethin'."

I smiled secretly to myself. _I think you do, though._

**Bad news though. Since it's the holidays, I'm not going to be able to update for the next few days. I'll be gone tomorrow and on Christmas day itself, visiting grandparents, in a world where they possess no technology and no internet. -_-; Talk about cavemen . . . so anyway, this is not due to laziness or because I haven't written it, because all of you guys know that I've got the entire story written, I'm just posting it up. But not for the next few days. So, everyone have a merry christmas until I come back!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm finally updating after . . . what? Two days? Three days? I dunno. I lost count. I actually got sick with Bronchitis, and I've been sick with that for days, and am still sick with it, actually, so I'm pretty glad this story is already written because I don't feel like working on anything at ALL. Well, anyway, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and got lots of money and gifts and the like. Here's the next chapter, and everyone who isn't reviewing but reading, review to let me know what you think! :P **

Chapter four

"Kagome, are you awake?"

"Well, if she wasn't before, she probably is now! You should just let her sleep!"

"She's been sleepin' for days! And Kaede said she needed to get up and move around!"

"There's nothing wrong with her resting for a little longer!"

"Inuyasha, Sango, that's enough. I'm sure Kagome is on her way to good health. Kagome, if you are awake, I've got some breakfast for ye."

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing Inuyasha and Sango both leaning over me, both looking worried about me. I yawned and slowly sat up, with both of them helping me up on either sides, and glaring at each other in competitive rivalry.

"Wow, it feels like I've been asleep for years." I commented, but I felt well rested. My side was still sore, but it wasn't terrible. I stretched, making sure not to mess up the stitches in my side, and accepted the bowl of soup that Kaede handed me. I was hungry.

"Well, you slept for three days." Sango commented, as I sipped the soup.

"These two have barely left your side." Kaede explained to me, eyeing Sango and Inuyasha wearily. "I've had to break them up for fighting this whole time."

I shook my head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean!" I snapped, nose to nose with him. "I'm laying here, practically dying, and all you can do is fight! Sheesh!"

"Well at least I stayed!"

I shook my head again, continuing to sip my soup. "Well, as long as Mistress Centipede didn't get the jewel, that's all that matters."

"I have sympathy for ye." Kaede replied. "The demons that ye have had to face ever since taking on your duty are fearsome."

Inuyasha grinned, and looked at Sango. "Did you hear that, demon slayer? I'm fearsome."

Sango glared at him. "Listen, insolent demon, I _am_ a demon slayer, and I can _slay_ you at any minute."

"I think I'm going to go bathe." I sighed, and stood up, shrugging off Inuyasha and Sango's help. I was aggravated with the two of them for fighting while I was resting.

"Well, I'll go with you and keep watch." Inuyasha said, standing up.

I whirled around to face him. "You can't be serious! I'm going to bathe, you pig!"

"It's just to protect you!"

"I'm more than capable of carrying out this task!" Sango interjected, rising. "I can protect you, Kagome."

"I don't need protecting! Ugh!" I threw my hands up. "Will you two cut it out?"

I stomped from the hut after grabbing my bathing supplies, unsurprised to hear Sango and Inuyasha arguing in the hut after me. I moved quickly down to the hot spring, so as not to have to hear the two of them.

I winced when I slid into the water, because the hot water stung on my wounds. After a moment the sting vanished, and I sighed as I sank down into the spring, relaxing my body.

_I would hate to think if a demon more powerful than Mistress Centipede decided to come after the jewel._ I thought, as I soaked in the water. _This is twice already that I've nearly lost the jewel because I'm not strong enough by myself to protect it. Either Sango or Inuyasha have to come to the rescue. I'm a lousy protector . . ._

_ I need to ask Kaede how to get rid of the jewel. We have to do something. We can't just let the jewel continue to summon demons like this, because the entire village will be wiped out at this rate. I think-_ My thoughts were cut off as I heard a silent curse from the bushes, and I felt a rush of anger.

"Inuyasha, I'm tired of you spying on me, you pervert!" I grabbed a rock and hurled it, and the yelp I heard from the bushes upon impact was male, but it wasn't Inuyasha.

A moment later a young man appeared, rubbing his head where I'd hit it with the rock. I snatched up my clothes and covered myself as he walked out into view, and when I saw he was just an ordinary human, I relaxed a little. He wore a monk's garb, though his dark brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. He was quite handsome, I saw, and he carried a strange staff.

"My apologies, fair maiden. I was just passing through this area and I heard that there was a young, beautiful miko in possession of the sacred Shikon no Tama. I would like to have a word with you, if you are her." His voice was smooth, and his dark blue eyes were sincere as he watched me.

"Well, I am her, and I don't see why you can't. Just let me get dressed and I'll take you to the village." I replied.

Once I was properly clothed I took the strange young man to the village, and once there, I saw Inuyasha and Sango were outside working under the watchful eye of Kaede, obviously a punishment for their incessant arguing. It was slightly amusing, and I called for them to come inside with me and the young man.

After we had all sat down, I bade for him to explain his reasons for seeking me out. "You said you wanted to have a word with me, so go ahead."

"Well, I believe introductions are needed, first. I am Miroku, a traveling houshi. And you are Kagome, I believe." he looked to me. He glanced over to Sango, and said, "You are the beautiful, exotic demon slayer who goes by the name of Sango. And you are Kaede, the wise priestess who has protected this village and trained Kagome. And you . . ." he looked to Inuyasha. "I don't believe I've heard of you."

"Uh, he's new." I laughed a little, and reached over, rubbing Inuyasha's head. He gave me a dark look, but didn't respond. "This is Inuyasha."

Miroku nodded. "Well met. Now, onto my reason for being here . . . I am afraid that my story isn't a good one, so . . . listen carefully. There is a curse that has been placed upon my right hand, a wretched wind tunnel that sucks up everything in it's path when I remove these prayer beads." He lifted up his right hand for emphasis, and I saw the purple and blue glove upon it, wrapped with light blue beads. His other hand didn't have anything on it. "This curse has been passed down for generations now in my family, and always to the sons."

"But why? Who would inflict your family with a curse?" I asked, taken aback.

"Like I said, it was generations ago. One of my great great grandfathers fell in love with the priestess Midoriko, also the creator of the Shikon no Tama, and she also fell in love with him. He wove fantasies before her, promises of marriage and children, once her tasks as a priestess were done, and she swore herself to him.

"Unfortunately . . . my grandfather was a lecher. Midoriko discovered him with another woman, obviously breaking his vows to her, and was enraged by his betrayal." Miroku's voice was solemn as he went on, and all of us were entranced by his story. "Infuriated, Midoriko laid a curse on his right hand, the kazaana, or the wind tunnel, that would gradually grow bigger with age. Eventually, in his older years, the wind tunnel consumed him, sucking his entire body up into the void, and the curse was passed down to his son, who was also consumed. And then, to my father, who also died, and now, me."

"That's terrible! I thought Midoriko was a gentle, loving priestess." I whispered.

"She was. But she was scorned, and took her revenge in the form of a curse, for my grandfather's lecherous ways." Miroku explained. "And this curse has gone down in the generations, and if I do not break the curse, I soon will suffer the same fate. The wind tunnel in my hand grows bigger with the years, and I fear that I do not have too many years left before I am consumed also."

"So how do I fit into all of this?" I asked.

"It's quite simple, really. I wish to use the power of the jewel to confront Midoriko, and have her remove the curse." Miroku explained.

"But . . . isn't she dead?" Sango questioned.

"Yes. Midoriko gave her life, and thus, this created the jewel. But within the jewel, Midoriko's soul constantly is in battle with the souls of the demons she sealed inside it within her." Miroku went on. "Midoriko's soul cannot rest until the jewel is gone. And I have a theory that if Midoriko's soul is put to rest properly, that the wind tunnel in my hand will vanish, along with the Shikon no Tama."

_Is this my destiny?_ I thought. _To meet Miroku and join him in putting an end to Midoriko's battle within the jewel? And to make it vanish? Maybe that's what my destiny is._ "I'm sorry Miroku, but I can't let you have the jewel." I apologized, and at his crestfallen look, I continued. "I've been trying to think up a way to get rid of the jewel, though. And I think your theory is right. I think if Midoriko's soul can finally rest and move on, the jewel will vanish, along with your wind tunnel. She can't hold onto the curse or the jewel if her soul is at peace."

Miroku nodded. "You understand then, Kagome."

"I do. And, though I can't give you the jewel, I will journey with you to accomplish this."

Inuyasha looked at me as if I was crazy. "You can't honestly be serious, Kagome! How do you even know he's tellin' the truth?"

"Inuyasha-" I started, but Miroku cut me off.

"No, I understand that the tale sounds far too strange to believe. Perhaps a demonstration is in order. Follow me." Miroku stood up, and Sango, Kaede, Inuyasha and I exchanged apprehensive glances before we rose and followed him from the hut.

"All of you, stay behind me. Make sure your villagers do as well." Miroku instructed, and as we did so, he turned to face the forest. He gripped the prayer beads on his right hand, and pulled them off, holding his right hand out, palm up, toward the trees. "_Wind tunnel_!"

Wind erupted from his hand, and I watched in horror as the trees began to shake violently, and whatever was in front of his hand was sucked forward, and into the center of his right hand, where a black hole lay. The roots of the trees were yanked up from the ground, and a few of them flew toward us, and I was about to run, but the trees were also sucked into his right hand. I heard Sango and Kaede's sounds of amazement, and Inuyasha's "Hmph!" at the performance.

Miroku then wrapped his beads back around his hand, sealing the tunnel up. He turned to face us. "I think it's safe to say you believe me now. So, Kagome, will you join me in this task?"

I nodded. "I will. The world will be a lot better off without the jewel."

I turned around, looking to Sango and Inuyasha. "And what about you two? Will you come with us?"

"It's gotta be less borin' than hangin' around this village all the time!" Inuyasha snipped, stating his opinion.

"Well, I would like to aid you, good houshi." Sango replied, turning her gaze to Miroku. "I would be honored to accompany you and aid you in this task. I would hate for you to have the same fate as your grandfathers."

Miroku smiled, and walked up to Sango. To our surprise, he took her hands in his. "Beautiful Sango, it touches my heart that you are concerned for me. And in case I do not succeed in this task, I will need a son, to carry on this legacy, and break this curse upon our family. Sango, will you bear my children?"

"Of all the nerve!" Sango ripped her hands free, but her face was bright red, and I knew she was secretly flattered. She reared her hand back and slapped him, and Miroku was smiling as he put a hand to his red cheek.

"It was well worth it." he sighed.

"It seems the wind tunnel isn't the only thing he inherited." Inuyasha muttered from beside me. I giggled quietly.

Later on that day, the four of us were by the sacred tree, around a fire that Inuyasha and Miroku had built, being the men. Inuyasha was sitting off to the side, by himself, looking moody as usual, and Miroku was busy sharpening his staff.

"So, Sango, what do you think?" I asked her quietly.

"About what?" she asked in return, taking a bite of potato.

"About Miroku, of course. You were as red as a tomato when he asked you to bear his children." I commented.

She turned red again at the thought. "Hmph! I don't think anything about him, other than that he's a lecher just like his grandfather! No wonder Midoriko laid a curse on him."

I smiled to myself. "You were flattered when he asked you to bear his children. Admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered.

I just laughed quietly and ignored her glares. I stood up and left Sango and Miroku to chat, and went over to Inuyasha, sitting down beside him.

"Why aren't you with everyone else? You're being very quiet." I said softly.

He didn't look at me. "I'm always by myself, Kagome."

That made me feel guilty, for some reason. "Well, you don't have to be. I'm your friend. And so is Sango. Miroku probably will be soon."

"I don't _need_ any friends." he scoffed. "Don't be stupid."

I felt a trickle of annoyance. "You don't have to be so tough all the time, acting like your all big and bad. It's ok to have friends and laugh."

"Get off my back!"

"No! You're being childish!" I argued. "Having friends is a great thing, especially if they care about you!"

"Since when has anyone ever cared about me!" he suddenly shouted, turning to face me and staring me down, his golden eyes blazing with anger, his fangs bared. I recoiled, shocked. "I've never had any friends before because no one has cared! What makes you any different?"

I felt tears sting my eyes, because I felt ashamed of myself, for bothering him, when it was so obviously something that made him upset. _I should have known better. He's just an outcast. I shouldn't be surprised that he doesn't have any friends. I'm so stupid. . ._ "Inuyasha, I . . ." I reached out to lay a hand on his arm, but he jerked away, and stood up.

"I'm goin'. I'm tired of all you stupid humans, anyway." he growled, and stomped off.

Two tears escaped my eyes and slipped down my face, and I scrubbed them away, before looking back to Miroku and Sango, who were watching with slightly wide eyes.

"Did we miss something?" Miroku asked cautiously.

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm going to go after him." I stood up.

"Maybe it would be best to give him some time alone to cool off." Miroku suggested. "Inuyasha seems the ill tempered type."

"You're probably right." I sighed again and sat down in front of the fire, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"So how are we going to contact Midoriko and put her soul to rest, anyway?" Sango asked, as we all sat there.

"I heard her resting place is well guarded by a magical barrier, and if we can get there, I'm sure the sacred jewel will react to being there, and we can contact her. But, I am unaware of her resting place at the moment." Miroku admitted.

It didn't escape my notice when Sango suddenly looked down, avoiding eye contact with us. "Sango," I said quietly, "do you know something?"

"Well . . . I do." she admitted. "Midoriko's resting place is deep within a cave in my village."

"Your village?" I was shocked. "She's there?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if we'll be able to pass through the barrier." Sango continued. "I've never been into the cave before."

"Then you will take us there?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Yes, I can. I trust that you, Kagome, and Inuyasha will be respectful of her grave." Sango replied. "But it's going to be dangerous. I also happen to know a little bit of history concerning how the Shikon no Tama was created by Midoriko . . .

"Midoriko, as a priestess, contained immense spiritual power. She could purify and destroy ten demons at once, and had incredible stamina. However, in a battle that would be her last, she was surrounded by demons. She had fought for seven days and seven nights, and realized that she would not win the battle.

"One of the demons was a half demon who was created by a man who desired to possess Midoriko, and gave his body away to demons. So, Midoriko merged her body with that of this demon's and when their souls combined, it thrust the jewel from her body, and it was created. So, that is why Midoriko's soul constantly battles that of the demon's within it. The power of the jewel depends on the holder, because of this battle." Sango explained.

"So Midoriko was tragic, all around . . ." I said softly. "I wonder . . . how we can put her soul to rest . . ."

"It sounds like an impossible task, at this point." Miroku sighed.

"Well, right now, we just need to focus on getting to Midoriko's resting place and contacting her, and we can find out from there what needs to be done." Sango replied. "But we'll have to wait until tomorrow to leave. I have a child, and I'll have to make sure she's safe before I leave on a journey of any kind."

Miroku looked extremely disappointed. "You were married?"

Sango flushed. "Oh no, of course not. She's not my child by blood. I took her in because she's an orphan, to watch over her and keep her safe. She's practically my own, though."

"Ahh, I see. Well," Miroku stood up, and both Sango and I watched with curiosity as he came and sat beside Sango before taking her hands in his, "it would be best if this girl had a father figure in her life. I would be happy to fulfill that position by becoming your husband- Ow!" Sango whacked him over the head with her boomerang, and I decided in that moment I would go in search of Inuyasha.

"You two try not to kill each other while I'm gone." I said, before I set off in the direction that Inuyasha had gone. I was pretty sure I'd find him by the docks.

Sure enough, when I reached the docks, he was there, sitting indian style and staring across the river. If he heard me approaching, he didn't react, so I went and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." I finally said, quietly. "I didn't know that it was a sensitive topic."

"Just drop it already. I don't want to talk about it." He replied gruffly.

I opened my mouth to argue, but then decided I'd better not. "So Inuyasha, I have a question for you . . . before now . . . what were you doing? I mean, were you alone? Were you-"

Inuyasha suddenly looked at me sharply, and I froze in my words, my heart pounding by the intense look in his eyes. "You ask way too many questions, wench." he snapped, but when he saw the expression on my face, he expression softened a little and he sighed.

"So you're back to calling me that, huh?" I drew my knees up to my chest and laid my chin against them. "Should I just call you 'half demon spawn' ?" I teased.

"Ha ha very funny."

I giggled, before I sighed myself. "We're going to be leaving tomorrow to find Midoriko's resting place. Sango says that it's in a cave in her village."

"So the slayer's useful for somethin' after all."

"She's got all kinds of use!" I defended. "You really should be nicer."

"Hmph." was his only response.

"So why are you coming along, anyway? I know you don't like Miroku or Sango, and I know you don't like me." I asked.

"Feh! I never said I didn't like you."

"So you do like me?" I asked coyly, watching him. He flushed a little.

"Of course I don't like you. Don't be ridiculous." he turned away, but I knew it was so I couldn't see that he did indeed like me, whether he wanted to or not.

"So then why are you coming along?" I persisted.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on you. You're a klutz."

I punched his arm, and he turned to glare at me. "What did you do that for Kagome!"

"You've obviously got to like me a little if you're so intent on 'keeping an eye' on me." I said, glaring right back.

"I don't like you at all!"

"You're a liar." I muttered, and he growled at me, his ears flattening against his head.

"I am not!"

"All right then. I guess then if that's the case, I can just go ask Miroku if he wants me to bear any of his children." I suggested, just to get under his skin.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "You wouldn't dare."

"I don't see why it would matter to you anyway!" I began to rise.

"Where do you think you're goin', you stupid miko!" Inuyasha demanded, looking rather pissed off.

"To go propose to Miroku." I said snootily, and tried to stand up, but I felt a warm hand grab my wrist, and pull me back. I gasped as Inuyasha pulled me around to face him, and my heart skipped a beat at our close proximity. He looked annoyed, but I could smell his breath from here, and it was sweet and refreshing, and his lips looked soft. I felt a warm blush light my face, and I couldn't look away from his intense yellow eyes.

"Ok, fine. I . . . _like_ you." he ground out from between clenched teeth, his ears laid back.

"I knew it." I said smugly, but then smiled at him. "You'd think I was pulling your fingernails off, with you being so against admitting it."

"Feh." he hadn't released my wrist yet, and we were still facing each other, very close. Both of us grew silent, and gradually, his scowl disappeared, and he just looked at me, and I looked at him.

But then he looked away, and his hand let go of my wrist. "You should go get some sleep. It's late, and we have to leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right. But you should take your own advice." I replied, and this time, he didn't stop me when I stood up.

"I'm going to stay out here for a little bit longer." he said, not bothering to look at me, but instead looking out on the waves that rippled across the water.

"All right, suit yourself. Goodnight." I gave him one last look before I turned and left.

**Who saw Miroku coming in that? :P Thoughts on Midoriko and the curse?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in update guys. I was shopping all day yesterday and when I got home I was so bushed I didn't even TOUCH a computer, so . . . yeah.**

**Seems like I'm finally over the bronchitis for the most part, so thank everyone who wished me to get better. **

**Thank you to all the faithful reviewers. I will repeat: If you are favoriting this story, you NEED to be reviewing because if you are reading it, you are enjoying it and therefore need to let me know. How in the world am I going to keep writing stories if I don't even know if anyone likes them? **

**So now, on with the chapter!**

Chapter five

"So you're going on an adventure, mama?" Rin's large brown eyes were so innocent, as she looked up at Sango.

"Indeed I am. Hopefully it won't be a long one." Sango replied, smiling down at her, as she strapped on her Hiraikotsu. Miroku and Inuyasha were standing off to the side waiting for us, as we were saying goodbye to Rin.

"Can I come along?" Rin asked hopefully.

Sango sighed. "Unfortunately, no. It's far too dangerous, and I don't want to lose you. So you're going to go to live with Kaede until we come back."

Rin's expression fell, but she didn't kick up a fuss. "Oh . . . well, you'll come and visit right?"

"Of course we will, when we can." Sango promised, crouching so she was eye level with Rin. "So don't worry about us. And be good while you live with Kaede."

"Ok. I'll miss you Mama." Rin threw her arms around Sango's neck, and it was both sad and touching to watch.

"I'll miss you too." Sango said softly. "But we have to leave now. So tell Kagome goodbye too."

Rin's big brown eyes were brimming with tears as she hugged me, and I held her close, suddenly wishing that we didn't have to leave. I knew it was hard for her. "We'll come back soon, Rin." I whispered to her, before I let go and straightened up.

"Ok." She mumbled as she let me go, and went to stand with Kaede, who was only a few feet away.

"All of ye must take care to keep an eye on each other. This world is dangerous now." Kaede said to our small group. "And hopefully your journey will be a safe one. You may always come back here to rest."

"They're all talking as if we'll be gone for years." I murmured to Sango.

"Hopefully we won't be gone more than a month or two." She murmured back.

After we finished bidding Kaede and the other villagers farewell, the four of us set off down the road. My heart was filled with nervousness, because I'd never been on any sort of adventure before. _Who knew that fate would have something like this in store for me?_ I thought, a little excited to be going on a journey.

The others were giving me strange looks, because I was smiling to myself. "What are you all smiley about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh nothing." I waved my hand, still smiling. "It's nothing."

"Hmph."

I had only been to Sango's village once, and I knew it was a bit of a ways away. So I knew, naturally, it would take a few days to get there. All of us had walked a good while before we decided to stop by a small stream for lunch. We hadn't encountered anyone or anything on the road, so it was a good time to stop and relax.

"Hmm, let's see . . ." I was rummaging through one of the supply sacks for something to fix for lunch, and I began to pull out vegetables to boil into a stew. I looked up at Miroku and Inuyasha. "Since you two are just standing around, why don't you go get me some firewood?"

"Of course, priestess." Miroku winked at me as he headed off, and Inuyasha just scoffed as he followed after Miroku.

I looked to Sango, who was watching me. "Sango, it would be good to have some meat in this. Do you think you can go hunt for some rabbits or something?"

"Sure Kagome. I'd be happy to." Sango stood up, and she disappeared off into the woods as well.

I began to chop the vegetables, and began plopping them into the pot I'd taken from mine and Kaede's hut. I was humming to myself, completely relax, my bow at my side, as I chopped. A few minutes had passed, and Miroku and Inuyasha returned with armfuls of wood, setting them down in front of me. "Thanks guys." I said gratefully, plopping the vegetables down into the pot. "There! That should be enough vegetables. Now, when Sango comes back, we can add some meat to it and-"

A sharp scream pierced the silence, and I knew it was Sango. "Sango!" I bolted to my feet with my bow and arrows and took off in that direction, with Miroku and Inuyasha close on my heels.

I smacked brush and branches out of my way, ignoring the sting they made on my arms when they hit, only Sango on my mind. It wasn't long before I reached her, and she was on the ground, and there was a demon standing over her.

It was a cat demon, from the looks of it. It was large, with pale yellow fur and black paws and black ears, and it had two tails, also black on the tips. It was growling menacingly down at Sango, who was staring up at it with wide eyes.

"Kirara! Don't you recognize me?" Sango pleaded. "I thought you were dead! You must recognize me!"

"You . . . know this demon?" I asked, surprised. I didn't lower my bow. Inuyasha and Miroku looked as dumbfounded as I did.

Sango didn't answer my question. She was intent on the demon cat. "Kirara, it's me, Sango. Please. I know it's been two years, but I know you'll recognize me. It's me . . . don't you remember?" Sango soothingly rubbed her hand over one of the cat's great paws, and to my surprise, the cat stopped growling, and let out a soft whimper, and laid down on top of Sango, licking her face with a large, rough tongue. Sango smiled. "I knew you'd remember me."

"I'm a little lost here." Inuyasha muttered.

"You aren't the only one." Miroku muttered back.

"Me three." I agreed.

I watched in fascination as the cat erupted in flames, and when the flames were gone, there stood a tiny kitten on Sango's chest, with the same markings and everything, just smaller. It mewed, and Sango stood up, the kitten in her arms.

"Everyone, this is Kirara, an old companion of mine. When my village was slaughtered, I thought that she had perished along with everyone else, but it looks like not." Sango was beaming and it had been a while since I'd seen her smile like that. Obviously the cat meant a lot to her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kirara." I walked over to Sango, and Kirara began to purr when I rubbed her cute little head. "You're adorable."

"This is good. This means that our travel will be faster. Kirara can fly, so I can ride her." Sango explained. "And, she's a wonderful fighter."

"Well, we always welcome new additions." I smiled. I looked back at the boys, who still had stupefied looks on their faces. "Don't just stand there! Come introduce yourselves."

"Nice to meet you. You are a true beauty amongst cats." Miroku said charmingly, giving a slight bow at the waist to Kirara, who mewed in approval. Miroku was ever the charmer, so I wasn't surprised.

Inuyasha was next, and he raised an eyebrow down at Kirara. "Well uh, welcome to the group I guess." I think that if Kirara had eyebrows, she'd be mimicking his expression.

"I'm surprised she's not hissing at you or something." Sango said to Inuyasha.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're a dog demon. And she's a cat demon." Sango explained.

"Yeah well, I guess that means I'm not half bad." Inuyasha retorted, looking smug as he turned and started heading back for where we'd stopped for lunch.

I shook my head and followed along behind him, along with Miroku and Sango.

The rest of the day passed by eventlessly for the most part, other than Sango showing off Kirara's strength and flying abilities. She took us all for rides, except for Inuyasha, who claimed he would rather stay on the ground.

"Afraid of flying?" Sango quipped.

"Feh, as if. I can run as fast as she can fly." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Sango challenged. "Kirara, fly as fast as you can!" Kirara roared in approval and quickened her pace, and I rolled my eyes as Inuyasha took off, nothing more than a red blur as he easily kept up with Kirara's pace. Sango didn't look pleased. I just giggled to myself at their childish antics. Miroku simply shook his head with a grin.

That night, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and I were all sitting by the fire, and Inuyasha was sitting away from the group, leaning up against a tree and sitting indian style, as usual. I began to wonder if he was ever going to try to be a part of us.

I stood up and walked over to him, and sat down beside him. Miroku and Sango were deep in conversation about Midoriko, while Kirara was asleep in Sango's lap. They were paying us no attention.

"Hey." I said softly as I sat down next to Inuyasha.

"What is it?" he glanced over at me.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to sit beside you, if that's ok." I replied. "You're always off by yourself. So if you won't come to me, I'll come to you."

Inuyasha looked surprised for a moment, but then he covered it up with a scowl and looked away. "You're so weird."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. _I try to be sweet to him and all he can do is insult me? The nerve!_

"You're not like any other human, that's for sure." he replied, unconcerned with the glares I was sending his way.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Inuyasha looked at me, his ears flicking. ". . . No, it's not."

I felt a little touched. "So . . . tell me. Was your mom a human or a demon?"

"She was human." Inuyasha answered quietly.

"So your dad was demon. Did he love her?" I was curious to know more about him, so I was going to ask.

"Yeah, he loved her."

"Well . . . where are your parents now?" I asked the question, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to get a good answer when Inuyasha sighed.

"Both of them are dead. They've been dead a long time."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I mean, how old are you anyway? You look about my age." I asked.

Suddenly he snorted. "I'm a lot older than you, that's for sure. I'm about two hundred."

My eyes widened. "You look like a teenager though!"

"That's cause I don't have to worry about gettin' old. At least not for a while." he replied simply. "I'm a demon, so I don't age the same way."

"Apparently." I said dryly. "I'm only fifteen, you see."

Inuyasha suddenly muttered something under his breath, and all I caught was "body" and "eighteen". "What was that?" I demanded.

"If I wanted you to hear it I woulda said it louder."

I chose to ignore that. "My parents died in a demon attack." I suddenly said softly. "So I'm an orphan too. So is Sango."

"She mentioned somethin' about that."

"Did she?" I glanced over at Sango, who was currently glaring at Miroku venomously, while he rubbed a red hand print on his cheek. Obviously he'd done something to her. "Yeah, that's one of the reasons we're both so close."

"She said that too."

"Oh yeah? What else did she say?" I asked suspiciously.

"Lots of stuff. I can't remember all of it. But I remember that."

"So if your parents have been dead a long time . . . you've had no one to take care of you. Or to be around. And if you're two hundred . . . or more . . . it sounds lonely." My tone grew sad. "You've been isolated for a long time, haven't you?"

"More or less." he wasn't looking at me.

"Did you ever want companions? I mean, did you ever want someone by your side?" I asked softly.

"I dunno. What's with all these questions anyway?" he demanded suddenly. "You're awfully nosy. I shouldn't be surprised though. All women are."

I ignored that. "No, I just want to know lots of stuff about you. You're more interesting than anyone I've ever met."

Inuyasha blushed a little, and when he looked at me, there was affection in his golden eyes, but also mistrust. He was careful and mistrustful of me, and I could understand that. So I didn't push it. "You're awfully mushy too. What, are you gonna start pullin' out gifts?"

"Oh, that reminds me! Kaede gave this to me, and told me to give it to you." I pulled out a beaded necklace, which was a string of blue beads with a white bead shaped like a fang every five beads. It was a pretty rosary.

"For what?" Inuyasha looked suspicious.

"I dunno. She said I could use it if I needed to. So here." I pulled it down around his neck, and pulled his hair out of the way. "There you go."

"These are enchanted. I can feel the magic." Inuyasha said, sounding very wary, as he lifted the beads. "Are you tryin' to trick me or somethin'?"

"No, but Kaede said something about 'words of subjugation' and something else. I think she said I could hold your spirit with that." I replied, trying to think back.

"You know, it's awfully convenient that you waited to tell me that until you gave me the necklace." Inuyasha growled, glaring at me.

"Hey, I just now remembered it!" I said defensively. "And besides, I have no idea how to even 'hold your spirit' or whatever. So it's not like it matters. Something about a 'word of subjugation' . . ."

"It doesn't sound like anything fun to me! I'm taking this damn thing off!" Inuyasha grabbed the necklace, but when he tried to pull it off, it glowed pink, and something prohibited him from removing it.

I laughed suddenly. "Oh, well, looks like you can't take it off anyway. But it looks great on you."

"Shut-up!" he snapped, and turned away from me, sulking.

"Oh, don't be a baby. Just consider it a gift with a few quirks."

"_Quirks_?"

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're so ridiculous." I sighed. _But you make me smile._

But then I caught myself. _You shouldn't develop any sort of romantic feelings, Kagome. You should stop it now while you can, before it's past the point of no return. You can't be with anyone as long as the jewel exists._ My mood darkened, and I laid my chin on my knees, a customary gesture of mine.

"What's wrong with you? You're upset about something." Inuyasha asked without looking at me.

"How do you know?" I demanded, aggravated I couldn't hide anything.

"For one, it's written all over your face." he said dryly. "For two, I can smell your emotions. Dog demon, remember?" he pointed to his nose for emphasis.

"Look, it's nothing you can help anyway." Frustrated, I began to stand up to leave.

To my surprise, Inuyasha caught my hand in his, and pulled me back down, to face him. It was like the previous night, and he looked me straight in the eyes, and I couldn't look away.

"Kagome, don't give me that crap." he said fiercely. "Tell me what's upsetting you."

"I . . . I can't." I finally managed to avert my eyes.

Inuyasha let out a little growl, and shocked me completely once more as he pulled me into his arms for the second time. "Inu . . . yasha?" I whispered. "What are you doing?"

"This is all I can offer you." he said quietly. "If you won't tell me. My mother used to say physical comfort was like the best medicine."

It was so trivial, and cute. And it was so Inuyasha. I smiled, after a moment, and allowed myself this hug, as I just let him hold me, ignoring the fact that Sango and Miroku were watching with hawk eyes a few feet away. _If I can just have this moment. . ._

"A demon, you say? Why, that's terrible!" The old man looked horrified. "I never sensed there was such a thing here!"

"I could sense the ominous cloud over your village from miles away." Miroku went on wisely. "I'm a houshi, so I'm perfectly willing to exorcise the demon for you. However, I will require some payment."

Inuyasha, Sango, and I stood on the sidelines, appalled by Miroku's outright conning. We had finally reached a village, and had decided we were try to lodge here for the night with the little bit of money that we had, but Miroku had said to let him take care of it.

It was the next day, and we hadn't have to travel far before stumbling upon the large village. There was a great library in the town, and we had decided to stop for the day and research Midoriko in the library and some ways to possibly put her soul to rest.

"I can't believe this." I muttered to Sango, who was glaring daggers into Miroku's back.

"This guy is despicable. Are you sure we should be helping him?" Inuyasha demanded, looking my way.

I shook my head. "Well, there's not really much I can say. We need lodging, so . . . I guess there's nothing we can do."

We followed the old man to his home, which was large and expensive, and he was obviously wealthy. "Why, this will do nicely." Miroku was looking quite proud of himself. He pulled out a sutra from the folds of his robes, and smacked it quite ceremoniously onto the wall of the house. "There. That should take care of your demon."

"Why thank you, generous monk. I will have a feast prepared in your honor tonight, and I will have it served by the finest women of the village." the old man said gratefully.

Miroku brightened at the mention of women. "Is that so? I am highly grateful for your generosity."

"I'm sure you are." Sango seethed, and I laughed nervously, putting a hand on her arm.

Once we were all inside the house, we set down our things. "Well, I think it would be best if I headed off to the library to do some research." Miroku announced.

"I think I'll go with you." Sango was eying him suspiciously, and I knew that she wanted to make sure he kept his hands off the women.

"Well, that's fine. You two go do that, and tell us what you find later. I guess I can just take a look around the village. Inuyasha, do you want to come?" I asked, glancing at the half demon.

"Sure. There's nothin' else to do." he replied, folding his arms behind his head leisurely.

"All right then. We'll all meet back here at dinner time. See you guys in a bit." I said, and we all went our separate ways.

"It's a nice little village, don't you think?" I asked Inuyasha, as we walked about. Villagers were bustling around, carting things, working, selling goods, and everything else. The village was quite large, so it was only to be expected that there was so much activity going on.

"I guess so. I'd actually rather be moving on, but it doesn't really look like that's going to happen." Inuyasha replied lazily as he walked beside me, his arms still behind his head.

"Well, it's certainly bigger than my village." I replied, admiring the village as I looked around. I spotted a girl off to the side, washing laundry, and she had long red hair. She was exceptionally beautiful, and she was looking at us with large, curious eyes. Well, let me correct that. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Inuyasha. There was a slight blush on her features, and her large green eyes never left him once as we walked.

I didn't know why, but I found myself getting a little annoyed at her attention. Inuyasha hadn't even noticed her at all. "Inuyasha." I elbowed him, and he opened one eye, looking at me.

"What?"

"I think you've got a fan." I murmured, and he followed my gaze, to the girl. When she saw him looking back, she flushed further and looked back down, starting to scrub vigorously at the clothes in her grip.

"What's that all about?" Inuyasha asked, still oblivious.

"Oh, you're so clueless." I sighed. "I think she likes you. She couldn't take her eyes off you!"

"She doesn't know me." Inuyasha replied, sounding surprised.

"You don't always have to know someone to like them." I said, chiding him. "Why don't you go talk to her?" _It's not like I'm allowed to like you, so you should find someone who can._

"And I would do that why?"

"Because she obviously finds you attractive." I said, as if he were stupid.

"So?"

"So you should talk to her! She's beautiful." I admitted, grudgingly.

"Hmph, I didn't notice. What do you care for, anyway? I'm not worried about love and all that junk." Inuyasha replied haughtily, and folded his arms behind his head, closing his eyes again as he walked beside me.

"Ugh, you are so dense." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Who are you callin' dense, Kagome!"

I pursed my lips and just shook my head.

Later on in the day, Inuyasha decided he was going to go back to the house to doze, so I decided I would go down by the stream and pick some wild herbs that grew that for cooking later on in our travels. As I was picking and storing them in my sack, the girl from earlier with the red hair came over to me.

"Um, excuse me."

I looked up. "Yes?"

"You are the priestess? Priestess Kagome?" she bowed to me, and her voice was soft and nervous. "I'm honored to have you and your companions in my village."

"Oh no, we're the ones who are honored." I smiled up at her. "You have a lovely home."

She flushed a little. "Thank you. It's just . . . well I . . . I wanted to ask you something, if it's all right . . ."

"Of course. Go ahead." I encouraged.

"Well, the man who travels with you . . . the one with the dog ears . . . he's a half demon, isn't he?" she asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"Yes, he is." _Where is she going with this?_

"Oh, I thought so. Well, is he . . . with you?"

"With me?" I was confused. "Well, he travels with me."

"That's not really what I mean." she seemed even more nervous now. "I mean, are you betrothed?"

"Oh. Oh! Eheheh . . ." I laughed nervously, and I couldn't help the blush that came over my face. "Me and Inuyasha? Ehehehe . . . No, we're not betrothed, not at all."

"Oh, I see." she looked a little relieved. "Well, you see, I thought that you were, for you were with him earlier. And you looked . . . close."

"I really don't know." I admitted. "He's my friend, but not anything else."

"Oh, well, I . . . I was just curious." she was embarrassed again and nervous.

"Tell me, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Mizuki, Priestess." she bowed again.

"Well, Mizuki, I think you should go for it." I said softly.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm not involved with Inuyasha, so . . . go for it." I repeated. _I can't like him, so . . . Inuyasha deserves to be happy. And this girl is beautiful and sweet._

"You . . . you really mean it? You don't mind?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"No, I don't. It's fine by me. He's at the largest house in the village right now, if you want to go talk to him." I turned away from her, and began picking herbs once more.

"Thank you, Priestess." she sounded very grateful, as she bowed a third time, and then ran from my sight, looking happy.

I paused in picking the herbs, once Mizuki was gone. _What is this I'm feeling? Is it . . . jealously? But why? I don't like Inuyasha that way. That's simply impossible. He's rude and arrogant and . . . and he does make my heart pound, and . . . I am attracted to him . . . but I don't like him! That's just . . . just . . ._ I sighed.

"Ooh! How can he affect me even when he's not around?" I demanded, not to anyone in particular, as I flushed with anger. I began to pick the herbs with ferocity, annoyed beyond belief. _It's so ridiculous! That stupid jerk, Inuyasha! I don't like him, not at all!_

I returned to the house when I finished, and when I walked into the main room and saw what was before me, I stopped in my tracks. Inuyasha was sitting there, and Mizuki was in front of him, sitting as well, and she was holding one of his clawed hands in hers, palm up.

"You see, this is your life line. It looks like you're going to have a very long life." She explained, pointing.

"Huh. Well, you didn't have to tell me that." Inuyasha replied, looking down curiously at his hand.

"Oh, hello Priestess Kagome!" Mizuki looked over at me, and bowed her head. Inuyasha ears twitched at hearing my name, and he looked over at me.

"Hi." I said, a little weakly. I was still paying attention to the fact that they were touching. Something about it was really irking me.

"I was just reading Lord Inuyasha's palm. I can do the same for you, if you like." Mizuki offered, smiling at me, and her smile was breathtaking.

"No, that's ok. I need to reorganize our supplies." I said quietly, and I heard Mizuki resume telling Inuyasha about his life as I left the room, my heart aching in an unfamiliar way.

I had been reorganizing the supplies for a while when I heard footsteps behind me, and then Inuyasha's voice. "Kagome, are you done with that yet? I was thinkin' about goin' down to the stream and I was gonna ask if you wanted to come."

"Where's Mizuki?" I asked, instead of answering. I didn't look at him.

"Huh? What's that matter for? I think she went down to the stream already."

"So go down there with her."

"I'm going to, but I was askin' if you wanted to come." Inuyasha repeated, and he sounded a little annoyed now.

"No, I don't want to come. I'm busy with this." I said, my tone a little testy, as I roughly stuffed some potatoes into the sack I was holding.

"What's your problem Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. "You can do that later. Why don't you just come?"

"Because I don't want to." I stressed, my movements still rough.

"I don't like your tone. What's wrong with you?"

I whirled around to face him. "I said I don't want to go! Leave me alone already and go down there with Mizuki!"

Inuyasha recoiled, startled by my outburst, before his face darkened with anger. "Fine! I didn't want you to come anyway!" he slammed the door as he left.

I was left with that unfamiliar ache when he left, and I sighed. "What's wrong with me? I was totally mean to Inuyasha . . . I should apologize . . ."

"Apologize for what?"

I screamed and jumped as Sango suddenly appeared. "Geez, don't scare me like that!"

"Apologize for what?" she repeated, sitting down beside me.

Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and came over to me, nuzzling up against my arm. I sighed as I began to pet her, and she purred. "I just . . . I'm frustrated, and I just took it all out on Inuyasha."

"Frustrated about what?"

"There's this girl named Mizuki, and she likes Inuyasha, and . . . I don't know . . ."

"You're jealous?" Sango guessed gently.

"Of course not!" I sniffed, but when I saw Sango's expression, I sighed. "Maybe a little."

"Does he like her?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I mean, I wasn't really around long enough to tell. But . . . I mean, he doesn't seem completely opposed to her."

"I'm going to tell you something, Kagome." Sango began to pet Kirara as the cat switched to her lap. "I think Inuyasha likes you."

"What?" I flushed. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not. I've seen the way he looks and acts around you. And he doesn't let anyone else around him the way he does you. And plus, after all that's happened so far . . . it seems like a really big possibility." Sango replied softly. "I don't think you have to worry about this Mizuki girl."

That made me feel better, and I nodded, after a moment. "Yeah, I guess so. Oh well. Even if he does like her, we'll be leaving tomorrow, so . . . it's not like I'll have to see her around him."

"Exactly. So stop worrying about it." Sango patted my back.

"I thought you were at the library with Miroku." I said, changing the subject.

"I was, but I got bored, so I came back. There's nothing but old women in the library, so Miroku is behaving." Sango sounded rather satisfied. I smiled secretly to myself.

Later on that evening, we all gathered back at the house as promised, and to my relief, Inuyasha was alone when he showed up. He avoided looking at me, and I knew he was still mad. I felt a rush of guilt for being the cause of it.

As the old man had promised, young woman brought the food out to us, and many of them were exceptionally beautiful, and others, not so much. I was hardly surprised when Mizuki was one of them, and when she set Inuyasha's food down in front of him, she blushed when he glanced up at her, and he didn't blush like he would have with me, but just simply looked at her before looking away. She left quickly after that, and I relaxed, not even realizing that I had been tense.

As we ate, Miroku began to explain his findings in the library. "Unfortunately, I didn't find much when I went to the library. All I discovered were the same things we already know, so it looks like we're just going to have to move on with the knowledge we already have."

I sighed. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised. It was such a while back, everything that happened with Midoriko."

"If my village wasn't completely destroyed, I'd say we'd be able to find information there, but . . ." Sango trailed off, sipping her tea.

"Ah, such a shame." Miroku sighed.

"I'm not worried about the information." Inuyasha muttered, ears flicking back and forth with annoyance. "I'm just worried about gettin' the job done."

"Excuse me, great warriors, you have a guest." the old man who owned the house stuck his head inside, and after his message was delivered, his head disappeared again.

Mizuki appeared a moment later, and she was blushing, her eyes trained on Inuyasha. "Yes, Mizuki?" I asked, forcing myself to sound polite. Neither Miroku nor Sango missed the way I tensed when she entered.

"If it isn't too much to ask, I'd like to have a word with Lord Inuyasha." she requested softly.

"Uh, sure." Inuyasha stood up, and followed her outside.

Miroku set down his tea. "And now, we spy."

Sango and I looked at him in surprise. "You're serious?" We asked simultaneously.

"Of course. This is bound to be interesting. Her feelings for Inuyasha are quite obvious." Miroku replied, and we followed him as he crouched in front of the door and slid it open a crack, just enough for the three of us, even Kirara, to look out.

Mizuki stood there, facing Inuyasha, and she was looking down, a deep red blush on her face, wringing her hands again. She hadn't said anything yet, and I realized she was going to confess. My heart began to pound.

"Look, if you've got somethin' to say, then let's hear it." Inuyasha, never the patient one, tried. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um, Lord Inuyasha . . ." she began.

"I already told you to stop callin' me that. Just call me Inuyasha." he corrected.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. Lo- Inuyasha, I know that I haven't known you long, but . . . I . . . I've had a very good time with you today. The best time I've ever had. And . . . I know that I'm not special or brave, and I'm certainly not particularly a skilled fighter, but . . . I like you." she looked down from him again, her hand clasped to her chest, as if she was protecting her heart. "A lot. More than anyone I've ever known. And . . . I know you have to leave, because you have an important journey. But, I would like for you to return my feelings. And, I would like for you to come back for me."

"Wow, she's a brave one. If Inuyasha turns her down, I might just have to take her up on her offer." Miroku commented, and received a harsh smack from Sango.

"Shut up." she muttered.

"Listen, Mizuki . . ." Inuyasha looked a little awkward, and I could tell he didn't really know what to say, and I realized he'd never had to deal with something like this before. "I appreciate the offer . . ."

Mizuki lifted her eyes hopefully up to him. "Please accept my feelings, Inuyasha." She took a step toward him, and my eyes widened when she turned her face up towards his, and leaned up, obviously going to kiss him. I couldn't bear it any longer. I looked away, and the pain in my chest seemed almost unbearable. Sango gave me a sympathetic look, but I hardly noticed it. My hand was trembling, as I clasped it to my chest. _This pain . . . it's so unfamiliar. . ._

"Wait, Mizuki."

"Look, Kagome." Sango whispered.

I did so, and I saw that Inuyasha had put his hands on Mizuki's shoulders, holding her back from kissing him. "Mizuki, I appreciate your offer, but . . . I don't return those feelings. I'm sorry." He released her, and stepped back.

Her entire expression fell, and she looked down. "It's . . . it's because of the priestess, isn't it?"

I was surprised to see a light blush bloom on Inuyasha's face. "What?"

"Priestess Kagome? You're in love with her, aren't you?" Mizuki asked softly, looking back up at him. My heart was pounding, and Miroku and Sango were holding their breath.

"I . . . I don't know!" Inuyasha looked away from Mizuki, and his blush was fierce.

"It's ok. I can tell. She has feelings for you, too. I guess there was a part of me that hoped you could like me instead, but . . ." Mizuki smiled, and it was sad. "Maybe that was selfish." she shook her head. "But it's ok. She's beautiful, by the way. Very beautiful, and strong, and brave. She'd be better suited to you than me."

Inuyasha, again, looked like he didn't know what to say. "Mizuki . . ."

"It's ok. You don't have to apologize. I just want you to be happy, and you seem to be with Kagome. So, just forget about my offer. And go on your journey, and be safe. I just want you to know, if you change your mind about me . . . I'm always here. Good bye, Lord Inuyasha." Mizuki bowed to him, and then turned and walked out of sight.

Inuyasha watched her for another moment, before he started walking back to the house. Quickly, the four of us returned to our previous spots, and picked up where we'd left off on eating as Inuyasha entered the house again.

"So, what did Mizuki wish to speak about?" Miroku asked, as Inuyasha went and sat back down.

"Nothin' important." Inuyasha muttered, avoiding all our gazes.

My heart was still racing. _Inuyasha . . . in love with me? And me . . . with him? But that's . . . Even if it was possible, it's far too early. Sure, I'll admit an attraction, but . . . I'm not in love with him._

Inuyasha glanced up, and when he met my eyes, the look in his made my heart skip a beat. He was looking at me as if he was really seeing me for the first time, and it was intense. I felt myself flushing, and I couldn't look away.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Sango waved a hand in front of my face, breaking the spell, and I flushed.

"What is it?"

"I asked you if you were ready to retire for the night." Sango repeated, looking carefully between me and Inuyasha, searching for any signs of romance, apparently.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea." I replied, and stood up with Sango, following her to the rooms that had been prepared for us.

After I laid down, I was kept awake by my mind wandering restlessly. _I can't allow myself to feel for Inuyasha . . . I had to be careful and stop it now, so it doesn't get out of hand. Even if I was going to ever be with him in any way like that, it could only be after the jewel is gone. And the jewel still exists, and as long as it exists . . . there's nothing I can do._ I thought sadly. It wasn't long after that, that I drifted off into restless sleep.

I wasn't aware of how long I'd slept, but I was woken up sometime during the night by the sound of the room door opening, and then sliding back closed. I sat up, and looked around, seeing Sango and Miroku were in their beds, fast asleep, Kirara curled up at the foot of Sango's bed. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

I slipped on my sandals and stood, sliding the door open quietly, and then back closed, stepping onto the porch outside. The moon up above was full, and the sky was clear.

I spotted Inuyasha, leaning against the porch railing, looking up at the stars. When he saw me, he looked away, and I knew he was still testy about our fight earlier.

I went to stand beside him. "You're still mad at me for earlier."

"What of it?"

"I'm sorry." I said softly. "I guess . . . I was frustrated, and I took it out on you."

"Hmph. Just don't do it again." Inuyasha seemed to relax.

"So . . . what happened between you and Mizuki?" I already knew, but I figured I'd let Inuyasha tell me himself.

He let out a breath. "She told me she liked me and wanted me to come back for her after the journey is done."

"And . . . what did you tell her?"

"I told her I didn't feel for her that way." Inuyasha replied, as if it was obvious.

"So why don't you like her?" I asked, because this I wanted to know myself.

Inuyasha glared over at me. "What kind of question is that? She's a measly human, that's why!"

"Is that so?" I raised my eyebrows at him, challengingly. "Then what about me?"

Inuyasha flushed. "Well . . . that's . . . feh!" he turned away, unable to argue.

"What's the real reason you don't like her?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. I just don't." Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "She's not my type anyway."

"Then what is your type?" I teased.

"Tch. Not somethin' I'm gonna tell you. You might try to be my type if I tell you." he muttered.

"Hah! Don't flatter yourself." I scoffed, though I was embarrassed.

"Hmph." Inuyasha glanced at me. "Why are you so interested, anyway?"

It was my turn to blush. "I'm not."

"Tch. Liar."

"I am not!" I glared at him, flushed with embarrassment and anger. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you get so mad when Mizuki wanted to go to the river with me, and when she was readin' my palm?" He demanded.

"I wasn't mad." I denied.

"I could smell your emotions, Kagome. So why were you mad?" Inuyasha faced me.

"I . . . I . . ." I was trapped in a corner, and I couldn't get rid of my blush, and I avoided his gaze at all costs.

Inuyasha suddenly stepped closer, and my breath caught when his hand lifted, and he tipped my chin up, so I was looking into his eyes. "Kagome . . . why were you mad?" he repeated, holding my eyes.

My heart was racing, and the blush on my face wouldn't vanish. I couldn't really think, with him looking at me so intensely, demanding an answer, and him being so close, so close I could smell his sweet breath and his woodsy scent. "Because I . . . I didn't like it, ok?"

His expression changed, growing softer. "I don't like her, Kagome."

"Inuyasha, don't . . . don't look at me like that." I managed to get out.

Inuyasha didn't obey my request, but moved even closer, until his clothes brushed mine. I had to tilt my head back slightly to look at him at this point, and his expression was serious, and intense. His claws brushed my neck, and he cupped the side of my neck, and tilted my head back further, and began to lower his head to mine.

My eyes closed, and my lips parted. I couldn't breathe normally, let alone think, and I felt like my heart was going to burst from my chest. The blush on my face managed to increase, somehow. He was going to kiss me. And, I didn't know why I wasn't stopping him. Maybe because my body wouldn't move. His lips brushed mine, and I waited for it . . .

"No!" My hand moved of its own accord, and all I heard was a sharp _SLAP_, and my feet carried me back a few steps. Inuyasha's head was snapped to the side, and his eyes were slightly wide, and his cheek began to turn red with a handprint. That was when I realized, shocked, that I'd hit him.

I managed to swallow past the lump in my throat, and tears stung my eyes. _I can't believe I almost let him kiss me. I'm so stupid . . ._ "Inuyasha, I can't." I whispered.

"Kagome . . ." he looked so hurt by my rejection, and my heart ached for him, but I looked away, so I wouldn't have to see it.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, and I turned on my heel and fled. I only vaguely heard the door sliding open as I ran, and then I heard Sango running and calling after me.

**Miroku's P.O.V.**

I waited until Kagome and Sango were far out of sight before I emerged from the room, where Inuyasha was standing, watching the direction where Kagome had run off with a heartbroken expression. He didn't understand her rejection, because he thought she returned his feelings.

"So you got the hand, did you?" I asked, sympathetic.

Inuyasha suddenly glowered, and looked at me. "What would you know about it, monk! That's private!" he snarled.

I raised my hands in defense. "I merely want to offer my advice, if you're willing to hear it."

"I don't _need_ your advice." he looked away, and he was angry and embarrassed at another man having witnessed the rejection, and that much was obvious.

"I have a theory." I replied simply, and moved to stand beside him, where he was looking up at the sky. "Try to understand from Kagome's point of view, Inuyasha. Women are wired a lot differently, and it's a little more complicated than you think."

"Then enlighten me."

I ignored his sarcasm, for his annoyance at the moment was understandable. "Kagome is the protector of the Shikon no Tama. And that is her sole occupation. There is no room for anything else in her life. And she must spend her life protecting the jewel from the hands of evil. She cannot have any distractions, as long as the jewel exists, for it could cost her the jewel, and if she lost it, she would be disgraced to have failed at her duty." When I saw he was listening, I continued. "She is not allowed to marry or settle down, as long as the jewel is in her possession. She rejects you, not for lack of feelings, but for the simple fact that she is not allowed to have that type of relationship with you. Allowing you to kiss her would make it far too hard to turn you down. Kagome is distancing herself as she feels she must. Do you understand more now?"

Inuyasha was quiet, but I knew he understood. "And . . . if the jewel was gone?" he asked quietly.

"Then she would be free from her occupation, and would be free to love and marry and live her life as she wished." I replied.

"And what about you? How do you understand all of this?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, glancing at me.

"Because my situation is similar. Though there is nothing forcing me to refrain from love and affection, I do so because of my wind tunnel." I admitted, looking down at my right hand. "I won't put any woman through my tragic demise, should I fail to get rid of this tunnel and be consumed by it."

"Hmph, you're less selfish than I thought."

"Ever the blunt one." I sighed. "Inuyasha, maybe it would be best to give Kagome some space, to make it easier for her."

"Feh, I don't need you to tell me that!" he glared off into the distance, but I could sense that he was hurting, and ashamed of himself for hurting Kagome as he had.

"Just a helpful suggestion." I shrugged. "I suppose it would be best if we retired for now. Sango and Kagome will most likely be back shortly."

"Hmm."

"Inuyasha?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"What?"

"I'm not saying to give up on her completely. There's still hope." I said, and then turned away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed the last chapter. Now, this chapter is going to really start picking up on the plot. So be prepared. :P**

Chapter six

I rode with Sango on Kirara as Inuyasha and Miroku ran along side her. All of us were silent, as everyone knew what had transpired last night, and were afraid to break the tension. Inuyasha didn't look at me, and he had been avoiding me. I had been avoiding him as well, so it wasn't as if it was entirely him.

I sighed. _Why did I have to let myself get tangled up in a mess like this? It's all so complicated . . . Ugh . . ._

"There! At the top of the mountain!" Sango pointed, and when I looked, I recognized it at the remains of her village. "There's our destination!"

"All right, then let's hurry and get there! We need to get this done already!" Inuyasha complained, and I wondered what had gotten him in such a rush.

At the pace we were going, it wasn't long before we reached Sango's old village. There was nothing but burned down houses and piles of junk everywhere, and then there were many graves, which had been dug by me, Sango, and Kaede to bury the dead.

"Such a terrible fate." Miroku murmured, whispering a holy incantation to put the souls of the dead to rest.

"Well, there's nothin' we can do about it now." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Sango, where's this cave of yours?" he turned to face her, and I glared at him for being so insensitive, because Sango was looking about the village with very sad eyes.

She sighed. "You're right. Let's get this done. The cave is this way."

She led us through the rubble and behind the village, and it wasn't long, before we came across the large mouth of a cave, which led deep into the earth. I could hear a low humming, and I knew it was the barrier that Sango spoke of.

"Can you hear it?" I asked them out loud. "That humming. It's the barrier."

"I'm not sure how to get past it." Sango admitted. "But I remember my father telling me something that you could only pass through if Midoriko allows it."

"Well, I've got the jewel, and I don't want to harm her resting place. I want to help put her soul to rest." I said, reaching up and touching the jewel.

"And I as well, would like to end this curse, once and for all." Miroku agreed, stepping up to my side.

"I feel that if I put Midoriko's soul to rest, I will be helping my village, because the cave is here, and we protected it. I feel as if it's my duty to do this." Sango joined us.

Inuyasha folded his arms lazily behind his head. "I'm just here for the ride, but if I get to fight any demons, that'll make my day. And I'm already in this, so . . . whatever."

All four of us were left speechless when suddenly the humming stopped, and I hesitantly stepped forward. When I was met with no resistance, I started descending down into the cave. With the others didn't follow me, I turned to face them. "Come on! Obviously Midoriko has decided to let us inside!" The others exchanged glances before they followed me down.

The descent was long, but when we reached the bottom, I was shocked by what I saw.

Before us, were demons everywhere. The cavern within was massive, and demon covered almost every inch of it. In the center of the cavern, surrounded by the demons and on top of one, was a woman, a large, gaping hole in her chest.

But everything was crystallized. The demons all looked like crystal figures, along with the woman in the middle. "Midoriko . . ." I whispered. The woman had to be her.

"That must be where the jewel left her body." Sango said softly, and she walked up to the woman, examining the hole.

"So . . . now that we're here, how do we contact Midoriko?" I asked aloud.

"Maybe we should wait." Sango suggested.

We stood there in silence for a while, and finally, Inuyasha's impatience got the better of him. "Nothin's happening! I hope one of you has a better idea, because I've got nothin'." With that, he crossed his arms over his chest, glowering ahead.

"Kagome," Miroku turned to me, "take the sacred jewel and place it in the hole in Midoriko's chest."

My eyes widened. "But what if that awakens the demons?"

"I will place spirit wards around them and along the walls so only Midoriko's spirit can be contacted." Miroku explained, and began to do so. When he had finished, I turned to face Midoriko, and stepped forward, pulling the jewel from my neck, and placing it in the hole in her chest.

For a moment, nothing happened. But then, the jewel began to glow, and the cave began to rumble. My hand went to my bow instinctively.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha demanded, flexing his claws as all of us tensed.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea." Sango grabbed her boomerang, holding it at the ready.

"Kagome, look out!" Miroku suddenly shouted.

I whipped around, and raised my bow just in time to block the sword that was coming toward my head. It was wielded by Midoriko, who was no longer crystalized. I could see the jewel glowing from the hole in her chest, and her eyes were narrowed at me. She was beautiful, with dark, flowing hair, and deep blue eyes. Three dots were tattooed into her forehead, and she wore thick armor over a priestess's garb.

"Who has dared to summon me from the dead like this?" she demanded, holding her sword fiercely to my bow. "Was it you, priestess?"

"Well, technically, yes." I replied warily. "But it's for a good reason. Midoriko, your soul is not truly at rest."

"And you plan to put it to rest?" Midoriko finally pulled her blade back, but did not pull it away. "You are not the first to come to me with this proclamation, if that is what you wish to tell me."

My brow furrowed. "I'm sure that we have far much more motivation that any of the others."

Midoriko's eyes narrowed. "So then, enlighten me, priestess."

"That man there," I pointed to Miroku, "is cursed with the wind tunnel that you inflicted upon one of his grandfathers a long time ago."

"With good reason." Midoriko interjected. "However . . . I did not guess that it would pass down through the generations. That wasn't my wish."

"But it has." I informed her. "And because of that, many of the men in Miroku's family have been consumed by the kazaana that you placed upon them. This wind tunnel will continue to plague his family until it is completely eradicated, unless you remove this curse."

Midoriko shook her head. "I wish to aid you in this task, but I cannot. I am dead, and do not possess the power to remove it at this time."

"But what if your spirit was put to rest? Would the wind tunnel vanish?" Sango asked, coming forward.

"Yes, young demon slayer. If my spirit was put to rest, the curse would no longer hold and would vanish." Midoriko looked to Miroku. "Monk, is that your only reason for putting my spirit to rest? For your own gain?"

_Geez, she makes him sound so selfish for wanting to save his life._ I thought, but didn't dare say it out loud. "Midoriko," she looked back to me, "that isn't the only reason we want to. Also, because of the Shikon no Tama."

"Ahh, the jewel of four souls." Midoriko closed her eyes, and there was a half smile on her face.

"Yes. If your spirit is put to rest, the jewel will vanish forever." I explained. "And the world would be better off without the jewel. No offense or anything."

"None taken." Midoriko sighed. "It wasn't my intention that the jewel should be conjured in the first place, but you are correct. It would be better if the jewel did not exist."

"So, can you tell us how to get rid of it?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, it will be no easy task . . ." Midoriko hesitated. "The jewel of four souls was the result of my fusion with the demons to end the battle. However, the jewel was not the only result. In that moment, something else was created . . ."

"Something else?" Miroku questioned, his brow furrowing.

"Yes. The jewel was formed from the fusion of souls, but . . . the hatred of the demons for me and their greed for power fused together, and created a most horrible being, a demon. And this demon still wanders the earth, and is my tie to this world. This demon is the epitome of evil." Midoriko looked away, a faraway look in her eyes, and I knew she was reminiscing.

"If I were not in the condition that I am, I would have slain him myself." She went on quietly. "This demon kills without regrets, and slays all that stand in his path. Killing the helpless or the weak is not beyond him, nor the killing of children. "

"That's terrible!" I said, appalled.

"Where can we find this sick bastard?" Inuyasha asked, obviously as disturbed as I was.

"I know not his whereabouts at the moment, but just that he is alive, and his killings are slow, for the moment. When the jewel went under a new protector, his activity dwindled." Midoriko's tone was solemn as she went on. "As for the reason for this, I also do not know. Perhaps it is because he is going to find a way to slay the new protector and take the jewel for himself."

"But if he wanted the jewel, couldn't he have taken it from the previous protector?" I asked.

"Not if he knew that he could not kill them easily." Midoriko replied.

"Is there any information at all you can give us about this demon to help us find him? Anything at all?" Miroku was desperate for information, and it was understandable. He wanted to rid himself of the wind tunnel, and aid me in my quest, as well.

"He is known as the 'white child' in these lands." Midoriko answered. "He is highly feared and there are sure to be villages that can give you more information further on toward the west. This is where he went to attack. There were many villages he slew simply for the pleasure, this one being one of them."

Sango's eyes widened. "This . . . this bastard is responsible for the death of my people!"

"Sango . . ." Miroku put his hand on her arm, and I could sense Sango's fury.

"It was one of the first villages he targeted when he started to slay villages, because it was full of demon slayers. There is no greater threat than that." Midoriko replied.

"Then that means . . . he could also be responsible for the slaying of my village, and Rin's!" I realized. "This only gives us more reason to kill him. He has to be taken down."

"His evil knows no bounds." Midoriko said quietly.

"We'll find him, and we'll take him down." Inuyasha declared. "I've heard enough, and it makes me sick."

"You, half demon." Midoriko turned to face him. "What do you hope to gain from this?"

"Feh. I don't owe you an explanation." he replied arrogantly, glaring at her.

Midoriko shook her head. "Fine by me, demon. I sense you four are different from the others who claim to be able to put my soul to rest. And so I am counting on the four of you to keep to your word. Slay the white child, and put my soul at peace." Midoriko reached into her chest and pulled out the jewel, and I took it from her. When the jewel left her hand, her body once more turned to crystal, and she was still once more.

I looked back at the others, and I knew, by the looks on their faces, that they felt the same way that I did. That we had to slay this demon at all costs and stop him. He was responsible for so much trouble and pain in our lives, and we had to put a stop to it. It was our only hope.

Sango had been extremely quiet ever since we had left the cave, and I knew it was because she was in deep thought about her village. She was upset, and that much was evident, in her body language and expression. I felt for her, because I knew how she had to be feeling, because I was feeling the same way.

_This demon is responsible for the death of my parents, and my own village . . . And for Rin's . . . he's done so much evil to all of us. And he is the reason that the wind tunnel is not broken on Miroku's hand. We can't sit by any longer and allow this to carry on._ I thought determinedly.

I glanced over at Inuyasha, who was running alongside Kirara, along with Miroku. Everyone was quiet, and lost in their own thoughts. _I wonder who this demon is, and how we'll find him._

"Midoriko said that we should head west to find more information out about this demon!" Miroku called, over the rush of the wind in our ears. "There is a village up ahead that we might be able to press for some information."

"Then we'll stop there and ask around." Inuyasha confirmed. "Anyone got a problem with that?" When no one protested, we quickened our way toward the village up ahead.

Suddenly, Inuyasha faltered in his steps, and sniffed the air. "What is it?" I asked.

"I smell blood. Human blood. And it's fresh." He began to growl. "It's coming from the village! And I can smell a demon too!"

"Then we'd better hurry! Kirara, faster!" Sango pressed her heels into Kirara's sides, and we began to rush towards the village.

I pulled my bow off my shoulder and nocked an arrow in the bow, and as we approached the village, my eyes widened when I saw the flames roaring up all around the houses. "It's on fire!" I cried.

"This is definitely the work of a demon!" Inuyasha growled. "C'mon!"

I jumped off Kirara once we were inside the village. People were running and screaming, and I could smell the blood. I looked up as I heard a loud roar, and my eyes widened when I saw a horse, up above me. It was far larger than an ordinary horse, and it's body was pure white. It's eyes were blood red, with black slitted pupils, and it's mane was fiery orange, and flames whipped up about its hooves. The horse whinnied, and opened its mouth, and a large pillar of flame billowed down toward me.

"Kagome!" I was seized around the waist and jerked out of the way, and the fire missed me by inches. I looked over my shoulder, seeing it was Inuyasha who had saved me.

"So you're the one who's done this?" Inuyasha bared his fangs up at the horse.

"I've heard of that demon! That's Entei, the horse demon of fire!" Sango informed us. "Don't underestimate him. He's very dangerous!"

"I don't care what he is, because he's going to die!" Inuyasha let go of me and darted over to a house that wasn't on fire, and leapt on top of it, using the leverage to jump up in the air after Entei. Entei's form flickered and then vanished, and I gasped.

I heard a snort from behind me, and I whipped around and shot my arrow as soon as I saw the horse behind me. Apparently I was fast enough, for the arrow embedded itself into Entei's chest. The horse roared in agony and flames began to fly everywhere from its mouth as it thrashed. Bolts of energy sizzled all over its body, wrecking havoc in their wake.

"Kagome, get out of the way, you stupid miko!" Inuyasha grabbed me a second time and whisked me away in his arms as Entei rushed towards me.

"You are far too accident prone!" Inuyasha muttered to me, as he landed on top of a roof.

"Inuyasha, let me climb into your back. You don't have a weapon anyway." I said.

"Fine." he crouched, and I climbed onto his back, his hands grasping my thighs in place as he lifted me.

"_Hiraikotsu_!" Sango flung her boomerang at Entei, who was up in the sky at this point. Entei dodged the boomerang easily, and Kirara missed the great horse with her mighty jaws as she sailed by.

Miroku was on Kirara's back, and I knew instantly what he was going to do as he grabbed the prayer beads on his right hand. "Inuyasha, stay back!" I said in Inuyasha's ear. "Got ya." he responded, and lowered down.

Miroku pulled the beads off, and aimed his hand at Entei. "_Wind tunnel_!"

Entei whinnied and thrashed back and forth, but couldn't seem to escape the grasp of the wind tunnel as it sucked him in forcibly. We watched as the horse was violently sucked forward toward the endless black hole.

My eyes widened when there was a flash of white and pinkish purple, and a boy, no more than a mere child, appeared beside Miroku in the air, and smacked his right hand with the end of the spear he held. Miroku sealed the wind tunnel immediately, and the child darted away towards Entei.

Kirara flew over to Inuyasha and I with Sango and Miroku on her back, and all five of us stared up at the child and Entei. "And just who are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

The child smiled, and it was disturbing. His eyes were cold and merciless, and they were a pinkish purple color, along with his hair, which was long. His eyes were smudged with shadows, and his skin was a very pale, white color. He wielded a spear, and something about him was off, and just plain creepy.

"I am Hakudoushi. I am known as the 'white child' in these lands." his voice was as icy as his eyes, and he seemed pleased by our reactions to who he was.

"So you're the one we need to confront?" Inuyasha grinned. "Fine by me. You're just a little brat anyway."

Hakudoushi smiled again. "How foolish. Underestimating me due to appearances? Do you have any idea how many demons like you I've slaughtered? Don't be so quick to judge."

"Midoriko said not to underestimate him." Miroku added. "I could sense his demonic aura from here in waves, and it's overpowering."

"It seems the monk is smarter than you, mere hanyou." Hakudoushi's eyes flashed.

"Were you responsible for what happened to this village?" I demanded.

"Entei is under my control, so more or less." Hakudoushi seemed unconcerned for the fate of the village. "I would have slaughtered each and every villager with my own hands, but I had errands to attend to."

"You sick bastard! You were the one who slaughtered all of my village!" Sango shouted. "I'll kill you!"

"Ah, yes, the little demon slayer from two years ago. You've grown a little." Hakudoushi tilted his head to the side, as if appraising her. "Hmm . . . you're tougher. I should have made sure you were dead. How terrible it must be, to look at the very person responsible for all the pain and misery in your life, and not be able to do a thing about it."

Sango's rage got the better of her, and before we could stop her, she flung her boomerang at Hakudoushi, screaming, "DIE!"

Hakudoushi didn't move from his spot, and right before the boomerang hit him, it struck something hard in front of him, and a red barrier appeared. The boomerang began to glow, and a moment later, it was flung back in our direction. Sango and Miroku cried out as the boomerang struck them, sending them, along with Kirara, into the ground.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha was growling as he bared his fangs at the demon.

"I suppose you're going to challenge me next? You don't even have a weapon. There's nothing you can do to harm me." Hakudoushi brandished his spear. "I didn't plan on killing you just yet, but if you want to chance it, I'd be delighted to indulge you." he smirked.

"Inuyasha, don't." I whispered. "There's nothing you can do against that barrier. We need something to break through it."

"Can you fire a sacred arrow?" Inuyasha whispered back.

"I can, but he'll send it back at us." I replied.

"As I'm sure all of you already know, I am a demon that was created from the pure hatred and greed from the demons who battled Midoriko. I am the very essence of hate itself." Hakudoushi's eyes narrowed as he went on. "I can see into the hearts of all humans alike, and see their darkest desires, and darkest emotions. I see the thoughts in your minds. There's nothing that escapes me. I can possess your soul, fuse it with mine, and put you under my control."

"So tell me, Hakudoushi, what do you really want?" I demanded. "You slaughter these villages but what purpose does it serve?"

"Simply my own pleasure. But, what do I want, you ask? The Shikon Jewel, of course. Not to use it's power. I'm already powerful enough on my own. I am quite aware that if I am slain, Midoriko's soul will rest. But the jewel must also be made to disappear, and this is another task in itself. I wish to taint the jewel, so this is impossible." Hakudoushi smirked down at us. "You, priestess, are the new guardian of the jewel. I had bided my time, and bided it well, waited for the perfect opportunity to strike and seize the jewel. And I will take it from your lifeless body."

"Not in this life you won't! You won't lay a hand on her!" Inuyasha snarled. I was touched. _Inuyasha . . ._

Hakudoushi suddenly laughed, and the sound was cruel. Cold chills ran up and down my spine. "Is that so? Tell me, half demon, will you cry when she is dead? Remember, I can see your innermost desires . . . what would you be, without the woman who first showed you kindness? You would be a soulless monster . . . I could use this to my advantage. Consider it, Inuyasha." We didn't bother to ask how he knew the name. He could read our thoughts, so it only made sense he knew us by name. "If you joined me, as my servant, I could use my power to make you fully demon. Isn't that what you truly desire?"

"Get out of my head!" Inuyasha roared, infuriated. I'd never seen Inuyasha so angry before.

Hakudoushi laughed again, and I shuddered. "I will give you this opportunity, Inuyasha. To join me, and rule under me, as a full fledged demon. I can give you that desire." his cold eyes were compelling and unforgiving.

"Shut your mouth, you stupid brat!" Inuyasha was shaking, he was so angry. "There's not a chance in hell I'd join you!"

Hakudoushi settled back, and he was still smiling coldly. "Hmph. You might change your mind once the priestess is dead, along with the demon slayer and the monk. I'll kill them all, Inuyasha, and you will have nothing and no one to turn to. Consider your options wisely." With those cold words, Hakudoushi backflipped and landed on Entei, and they vanished from our sight.

"We have to stop the fire!" I reminded Inuyasha, once Hakudoushi was gone. He nodded.

"Miroku, can you suck the burning houses up in your wind tunnel?" Inuyasha turned to the monk, who was still recovering from the blow of the boomerang. He, Sango, and Kirara looked all right for the most part.

"I can!" Miroku jumped from Kirara's back and went to do so.

"We need to save the villagers who might be trapped in the houses." I said to Inuyasha and Sango, and they nodded.

Inuyasha let me down, and I ran inside one of the burning houses that Miroku wasn't going after yet, and heard a child crying within. I found the child buried within blankets, and picked up the little girl, carrying her from the house and to her mother, who was nearby and crying.

"Kagome, out of the way!" Inuyasha called, and I ran as Miroku sucked up the burning house.

It took some effort, but within time, the fires were put out, and the village was saved, for the most part. The villagers thanked us profusely for coming to the rescue, and offered us lodging from the houses that were left. They made us food, and even paid us a little money to thank us.

"Huh, and you didn't even have to scam them to get all of this." Sango commented to Miroku as she ate her eggroll.

"Scam? I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied, sipping his tea.

"Of course you don't." I muttered, taking a bite of my rice.

Inuyasha had already eaten, and he was sitting off to the side, by himself as usual. He didn't look angry, but I could tell something was bothering him. So I stood up and moved over.

"Are you all right?" I asked softly.

"What Hakudoushi said . . . about me wanting to become a demon . . . and about killing you . . ." Inuyasha trailed off.

I nodded. "He's not going to kill me though. Because I know you'll protect me." I said softly.

Inuyasha looked over and met my gaze. "Kagome . . ."

"I understand that you can't protect me from every little thing that happens, but you can protect me from things and people like Hakudoushi. I believe that you can." I went on. "So stop worrying about it. Because I'm safe. And I know you aren't going to become a full demon, at least not right now. I like you as I half demon, and I hope you'll stay that way. There's nothing wrong with it."

I could tell, in Inuyasha's expression, that he was touched by my words. Suddenly he smiled and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"You don't get it, do you, stupid? When we were out there, with Hakudoushi, I could hear him, talking to me, but in my head . . . and he said that if I couldn't keep proper control on my inner demon, I could kill you." Inuyasha said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"When my inner demon takes over, I don't recognize friend from foe. I just kill. I don't feel any pain or suffering. Just . . . killing. That's all I know." Inuyasha looked away.

"You've gone through it?" I whispered, scared of the thought.

"Once. A long time ago."

"Well . . . I don't think it will happen to you again. I have faith that it won't." I replied softly. "So stop worrying." I repeated. "You worry too much about all of these things. We're going to defeat Hakudoushi, and get rid of the jewel."

"But to do that, we're going to need something more than what we've got now." Miroku interjected, obviously having overheard our conversation. "Hakudoushi can produce a barrier that is obviously invulnerable to all of our weapons that we possess. We need something that can penetrate that barrier."

"Inuyasha is the only one without a weapon besides his claws." I replied. "So . . . something that Inuyasha can wield. He's the strongest out of all of us, after all, and the most durable. It would be most logical to give the weapon to Inuyasha."

"I agree with Kagome. We need to get a weapon for Inuyasha that can break demonic barriers." Sango agreed. "But a weapon like that is extremely powerful. I used to aid my father in crafting weapons, and a weapon like that is not something that can be made by mankind. Only demons make weapons like that."

"Then we just need to find a demon who has a weapon like that. Simple enough." Inuyasha confirmed.

"But how are we going to find a demon like that? I mean, we can ask around, but . . . I mean, maybe Kaede knows something. We can head back to the village and ask. If anyone knows anything about demon blacksmiths, it'll be Kaede." I replied.

"Then we can head back for our village in the morning." Sango replied. "But it'll take us a few days to get back, even with Kirara. So we're going to have to be on the lookout until then. Hakudoushi is a strong opponent, and he can strike for the jewel at any minute."

"Sango's right. We're going to have to be on edge for a while. I don't believe that Hakudoushi will strike anytime soon, because I sense that Hakudoushi is the type of foe who wants a challenge in battle. I'm sure he'll give us plenty of time to gather strength up." Miroku reasoned.

"Damn it, I can't stand this!" Inuyasha growled suddenly. "It's like bein' toyed with."

"Sadly, Hakudoushi seems that exact type. Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do, other than to get some rest for now. We've got a long journey ahead of us." Miroku replied.

I sighed. "This is going to take a lot longer than I originally thought."

"You said it." Inuyasha muttered, looking moody.

The next day, we were walking along the road to give Kirara a break from carting us around, and we ran into a band of human travelers. It consisted of a beautiful young woman and two men, and they asked us if we wanted to join them for lunch since we were fellow travelers.

The woman's name was Ayumi, and Miroku, of course, decided he would lavish her with attention. He sat down beside her, and she smiled at him. Sango was watching with hawk eyes, and Inuyasha looked uninterested as he ate his own food. I watched Miroku carefully as well.

"So, Ayumi, you say that you travel with these two in search of stolen valuables?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes, monk. Why?"

"Well, a maiden in distress always catches my attention. And it just occurred to me that perhaps you could join us on our journey, and we could help you search." Miroku offered. "And in that process, I would also like you to consider . . ." he took her hands in his. "bearing my children."

"You're not going to be a father anytime soon." Sango growled, as she marched over and grabbed his ear, yanking him away.

"No, Sango, it was an honest mistake! Forgive me, please!" Miroku cried as she dragged him off. I shook my head. _Those two. . . _

"Tch, what a jerk." Inuyasha muttered, from where he laid on the ground with his hands laced behind his head. Kirara mewed in agreement from where she rested on his chest, her tails swishing back and forth. "The only thing he seems concerned with is stroking women's butts."

I reached down and rubbed Inuyasha's ears. "Good boy." I praised. He growled up at me.

I glanced up as I heard Sango's angry voice, and I saw she was standing off to the side with Miroku, and was apparently letting him have it, from the looks of it. I raised my eyebrows, and Inuyasha sat up when he saw my attention was elsewhere.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked, when I stood up.

"To spy." I replied.

"Tch, women." But Inuyasha stood up as well, and tiptoed along behind me. Kirara jumped onto my shoulder, obviously going to watch as well.

Once I'd found a good hiding spot, I began to eavesdrop. ". . . being a lecher! Can't you keep your hands to yourself, ever?" Sango demanded.

Miroku sighed. "It's a bad habit, Sango. I just can't seem to help myself when I'm in the presence of a beautiful woman." His hand drifted down, and began to rub Sango's bottom. Her eyes widened, and she flushed red before slapping him. "Do you see?"

"Ugh, you're disgusting!" she clenched her fists. "Can't you just settle down with one woman?"

Miroku smiled at her. "Why, are you offering, beautiful Sango?"

"Eh, what?" her face flushed again. "Of course not! Why would I offer to be . . . your wife . . ." I could see the nervousness written all over her face, and though she would die before admitting it, I could tell the thought appealed to her. I smiled. _You go, Sango!_ I thought, and clenched my own fists. Inuyasha 'tched' at me.

"Sango, I've already asked you once to bear my children. The offer still stands." Miroku took Sango's hands in his. "If you like."

Sango jerked her hands away. "Don't be ridiculous, Miroku."

"I do care about you, lovely Sango." Miroku admitted. "Out of all the women, you are the loveliest."

"What a jerk." Inuyasha muttered. "Give him a minute, and he'll be stroking her butt."

"Shh!" I hissed at him, and turned back to listen.

"Miroku, what are you saying?" Sango stammered. "We don't know each other that well-"

"Time does not transcend feelings, Sango." Miroku replied. He smiled down at her. "But I am afraid this conversation will have to wait until later. I must bid those travelers goodbye before they leave."

"Aww . . ." I slumped with disappointment. "I was hoping that would go somewhere."

"Don't count on it. Sango's too proud to admit how she feels." Inuyasha muttered.

"I know!" I sighed. "I hate when people are too proud to admit how they feel. If you love someone, you should just come right out and say it."

"Exactly." Inuyasha agreed.

"At least we agree on that." I replied, standing up, and coming out from my hiding spot with Inuyasha trailing after me.

Sango and Miroku were bidding the other travelers farewell by this point, and hadn't even seemed to notice Inuyasha's and my absence. When they realized we were behind them, they both looked like they were guilty of something. It was sort of funny.

I smiled secretly at Sango, who avoided my gaze at all costs. I would ask her more about it later. For now, we had to get going.

**How many of you guys guessed it was Hakudoushi? I couldn't help it. I love that kid. He's my favorite villian, even over Naraku, so, he has to be the main villian. Just HAS to be. Haha. **

**But, anyway . . . random thought occurred to me. Some of you may be wondering why I never have Shippo in any of my stories. Well the thing is . . . I'm probably going to get in trouble for saying it, but . . . Shippo, in my eyes, is extremely annoying, and I really don't want to deal with putting him in here. I mean, occasionally he proves himself to be useful or kind of cool in the anime or the manga, but all around, I just don't like him and see him as nothing more than an annoying tag along, so I just don't put him in my stories. I mean, I can, I just don't. I'm sorry if you guys think I'm cruel for that, but . . . oh well. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

We found a village to lodge in that evening, and I had been keeping a close eye on Sango ever since the incident with Miroku earlier that day. She would occasionally look at him out of the corner of her eye, and if he caught her looking, she'd blush. I teased her about this to no end, and she would just deny it. Inuyasha ignored it all together.

Of course, when we reached the village, the minute Miroku spotted a pretty lady, he was off, asking her to bear his child with a new proposal. Sango looked enraged by his behavior, and, dragged him off in suit. I watched the scene play out with wide eyes. I wondered if Miroku would ever end his lecherous ways. Probably not.

"So Inuyasha, I'm curious." I said as Sango dragged Miroku away. "How come you never have any interest in women?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, Miroku is all about the women, but you don't seem to care either way." I explained. "Don't you ever see women that you find attractive?

"Feh. I hardly pay attention to that kind of stuff." Inuyasha scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Kagome."

I shot him a look. "I'm not. It's simple human nature, to be physically attracted to someone."

"But I'm not human. At least not all human. So I don't work the same way." he said dryly.

"I forgot about that." I admitted. "So you don't find _any_ women attractive?"

"I didn't say that. Don't jump to conclusions."

"So who _do_ you find attractive?" I asked suspiciously, as we strolled through the village.

Inuyasha suddenly flushed red, and let out an aggravated growl as he rounded on me. "Do you always have to be so nosy! It's none of your business!"

"He's only like that because he finds _you_ attractive, Kagome." Miroku replied, suddenly appearing at my side. I jumped, and then cried, "Don't _do_ that!"

Inuyasha flushed further. "Hah, don't make me laugh! _Her_? As if!"

I turned to glare at him, and suddenly he looked as if he wished he could take the words back. "Well, I see." I settled back, eying him coldly. "I'm sorry I'm so terribly disgusting to you, Inuyasha."

"Aw, man . . . Miroku!" Inuyasha glared at the monk who had so obviously gotten him in trouble.

_You know, I should put that necklace to good use right about now. What's a good word to use? It doesn't matter what it is, as long as I will it. It's gotta be something witty though . . . Hmm, that's perfect._ I looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, sit boy."

"NGH!" the necklace flashed and dragged him down, smacking his face violently into the ground. After a moment, he bolted up, grabbing at the necklace and trying to yank it off, but to no avail. "What the hell!"

"I guess it's too bad you can't take it off." I said snootily.

Inuyasha growled at me. "Kagome, take this thing off me right now, you stupid little annoying pipsqueak!"

"Inuyasha?" I asked sweetly.

He looked at me suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Sit boy."

"AGH!" I stomped off, and I wasn't surprised when Sango followed along beside me. Obviously I wasn't the only one who had had enough of our male companions.

"Ugh, the nerve of them." Sango muttered. "I'm going to go relax in the hot springs that the elders of the village said are near the woods. Do you want to come with me, Kagome?"

"I'd love to." I replied, just as snooty as her.

Once we were soaking in the hot springs, I decided to let my anger wash away. "Ugh, that stupid Inuyasha. He's such a jerk." I muttered.

"Don't even get me started. Miroku is nothing but a lecherous flirt." Sango said irritably, huffing.

I sighed as I laid back. "Those two are so stupid. It's a wonder we even travel with them at all, the way they treat us sometimes."

"You're telling me." Sango agreed. "And even now, we can't seem to relax in these hotsprings, without being spied on by PERVERTS!" Suddenly she grabbed a rock and hurled it into the bushes, and I heard Miroku's yelp of pain. I huffed.

"Inuyasha, sit!" I called, and heard his answering scream of pain.

Both guys surfaced from the bushes, rubbing their heads. "It was Miroku's idea!" Inuyasha whined. "And I wasn't even lookin'!"

"Ugh, you're such a pig!" I cried.

"It's not as if I even wanted to look at _you_!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"I wanted to look at both of you, and it's worth every bit of pain." Miroku sighed happily, even as Sango pelted him with another rock.

"Well, at least Miroku has good taste!" I screeched.

"He must be blind to have taste in you!" Inuyasha screeched back, and we were eye to eye and nose to nose, despite the fact that I was naked. I was too mad to care.

"I'm standing naked in front of you right now and you think I'm absolutely disgusting! If I didn't know any better I'd say you preferred men!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "WHY YOU-"

"SIT!"

After the ordeal with the hotsprings, I gave Inuyasha the cold shoulder for the rest of the evening. I was still angry at him, and my pride was hurt. I'd never had a man act as if I was outright hideous before, and it hurt. Sango understood my pain, and gave me sympathetic looks, along with Miroku.

While all of us were eating, Inuyasha scooted over to me, and gave a little huff. "You're still holdin' a grudge, aren't you?" He asked warily.

He jumped when I slammed my bowl of rice down, and stood up. I stalked from the house and outside, into the cool night air. I heard his growl of frustration, and then I heard Miroku lecturing him. "Inuyasha, women are very sensitive. You've not only disrespected her as a person, but also as a woman. You made her feel as if she's unattractive and disgusting. Even I, being a lecher as I am, never make a woman feel as if she's unattractive."

"So what am I supposed to do about it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Go compliment her." Miroku suggested.

"And actually _mean_ it." Sango added helpfully. "If you don't mean the compliment, Kagome will see right through it."

"Feh! I'm not gonna go say mushy stuff to Kagome!" Inuyasha said, obviously too proud.

"Then she's going to be mad at you until you apologize and compliment her properly." Miroku said simply.

I heard Inuyasha give another sound of frustration, and a moment passed, before he muttered, "I don't know what to say."

"Tell her she's beautiful." Miroku offered.

"Or that you like her eyes." Sango butted in.

"Or that you love the way her cheeks flush in the sunlight."

"Or that you think she's the most beautiful woman you've ever seen."

"All right all right! That's too . . . Does that even sound like something I'd say?" Inuyasha demanded. "Ugh, women are too difficult!"

"Well, just make something up that sounds like something you would say." Miroku replied.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

I sighed. I'd heard enough. Inuyasha wasn't going to come say things like that to me and I knew it. _It's just not in his nature. Sure, he's blunt and straightforward, but he's by no means a romantic._ I thought, as I leaned against the railing. It seemed Inuyasha and I were always aggravated at each other for one thing or another. But, I was used to feuding with him by now.

I looked over my shoulder as the door slid open, and Sango came outside. She slid the door closed, and came to stand beside me. "Hey there." she said softly.

"Hey. Aren't you going to stay inside with those two?" I asked. "I just came out to clear my head some."

"Well that's all right. I have a suggestion for you."

**Miroku's P.O.V.**

I dragged Inuyasha over to the door, and we both sat there, and began to listen in to the conversation. "Miroku, if we were meant to hear the conversation, don't ya think they'd be in here?" Inuyasha grumbled quietly, but I shushed him.

"Well that's all right. I have a suggestion for you." I heard Sango say.

"What's that?"

"I've been thinking . . . Ever since you start training to become a priestess when you were little, you haven't been able to be like other girls. You don't wear makeup, you aren't allowed to spend hours on your hair, you don't wear pretty clothing or put flowers in your hair . . ." Sango began.

"Where are you going with this?" Kagome asked wearily.

"I think you need some time to feel like a real woman." Sango replied. "Sometime to wear makeup, spend hours on your hair, and wear pretty clothing. You were always training, taking care of the village, or some other task. And now you protect the sacred jewel. I think you haven't left time to be a girl."

"So what do you suggest?" I could tell Sango had Kagome's interest.

"Why don't you go on a date?"

I knew it was coming before it was even out of Inuyasha's mouth, so I smacked my hand over his mouth when he began to shout, "WHAT!" I shushed him again, and he reluctantly subsided.

"A date?" Kagome sounded surprised. "Sango, you know I'm not allowed to have a relationship like that-"

"I know. But we aren't going to be in this village long, and one day with a random, handsome man won't lead to marriage. It will be something for you to just enjoy yourself. You can pretty yourself up and flirt and have him compliment you . . . it'll be perfect." Sango went on, sounding excited.

"Well, now that you mention it . . . I would like to do something like that." Kagome admitted. "It's not that I'm opposed to love at all; rather the opposite. I just haven't been allowed to do any of those things. I think it's a great idea Sango!" Kagome sounded happy.

"I do too. So we can wait another day or so and stay here in the village. I'll get Miroku to help me find you a proper man tomorrow, and we'll set everything up." Sango went on.

"Sango, this is really sweet of you . . . thank you for doing this. I think this is just what I need, to feel like an ordinary girl." Kagome was smiling, and that much I could sense just by her tone of voice.

I looked at Inuyasha beside me, and his ears were lowered. He didn't like this idea one bit, and it was obvious. He was glaring at the floor, ears laid back, evidently sulking. I sighed.

"Inuyasha, if you won't give Kagome the attention she needs, she's going to find it from someone else." I hissed at him.

His ears flicked at that. "It's not like I can, Miroku. She told me not to, and so did you."

I sighed. "That's true. But you can also refrain from insulting her. That's the last thing she needs. Kagome has never been allowed to let go and be like other women. Do you have any idea what that must be like, to never act like what you were born as?"

"As a matter of fact, I know just the feeling." he growled, and stood up, walking back to his previous spot and sitting down, indian style. And that was when I remembered the fact that he was half demon. He probably understood what Kagome went through more than anyone else.

I backed away from the door as Sango and Kagome came back inside, and Kagome looked like she was in a significantly better mood. "Have a nice chat?" I asked.

"Oh, don't pretend like you weren't listening in, Miroku." Sango chided. "So you're going to help me tomorrow to find Kagome a date." she looked to Inuyasha. "Do you want to help me? It's the least you can do."

"The least I can do?" he demanded. I noticed Kagome was just waiting for his reaction to all of this. Just as he opened his mouth to be difficult, I saw Sango was staring him down, clearing pleading with him with her eyes to not be an idiot about it. It was important to Kagome, and that much was obvious. Inuyasha looked at me for support, but I had the same look as Sango.

He huffed and looked away, glaring at the wall. "Fine." he ground out.

"Thank you." Sango replied, and she took Kagome's arm, pulling her to the room that had been prepared for all of us. "We're going to go to bed now."

Once those two were gone, I looked back to Inuyasha. "It's not that bad. It's just one date, Inuyasha." I told him.

"I can't believe you're encouraging this Miroku." he growled, ears flattened to his head.

"Inuyasha, what will you do if Kagome finds a genuine interest with whoever we set her up with?" I asked him.

"How am I supposed to answer that? I don't own Kagome! She can do whatever she wants." I sighed. He was obviously going to be difficult about this.

"Well, either way, it's our duty to pick out someone suitable for her. Someone that will appreciate her beauty and caress that flawless skin of hers . . ." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should be the one to take on this task."

I felt a hand slam into the back of my head, and when I looked, I saw Sango there, obviously coming back to get something. "You are the _last_ person I'd volunteer for the position." She growled. "Kagome needs a good time, not a nightmare."

"Just a little joke." I assured her, rubbing my sore head.

"I'm sure. We're going to have to get up first thing in the morning to find someone. It's going to take a while to find the perfect candidate." Sango replied, grabbing her bag before leaving the room again.

I looked to Inuyasha. "Remember Inuyasha, this is for Kagome's sake. So we need you to be as cooperative as possible."

"Yeah yeah, I know." he muttered, looking annoyed. I sighed and rose, deciding I would retire for the night as well.

"All right Kagome. Me, Miroku and Inuyasha are going to go get started searching for a candidate. So, you make sure that you don't spy! We want everything to be a surprise!" Sango announced the next morning when all of us were in the main room.

I sighed. "All right then. I'll probably see if I can't find any information on a weapon to break Hakudoushi's barrier for Inuyasha. That will take a while."

"Well, then you'll probably be busy for a while." Sango replied. "So we'll meet up here later. Come on guys." Sango left the house, and Miroku trailed along after her. Inuyasha cast me a fleeting glance, ears lowered slightly, and I could tell he still wasn't liking the entire 'date' ordeal. He left when I looked at him, obviously going to avoid my gaze. I sighed.

I left the house shortly after giving them a headstart, and made my way toward the library in the town. Once inside, I turned down the aid of the librarian, wanting to look around by myself. The library was large and peacefully quiet, and I knew it would be easy to lose myself in the tall shelves.

It wasn't long before I was seated at a table by myself, with a large book on demons. I was flipping through the pages, seeing if I could find any type of demon that was known for weapon-making, but I was having no such luck. The pictures grew increasingly grotesque until I finally tired of them and shut the book with a sigh.

"Excuse me, Priestess. I just happened to notice that you seem troubled." I looked over my shoulder, seeing the persistent librarian. I resisted the urge to sigh again. _I guess asking for help won't hurt anything._ I thought.

"Well, I actually can't find a particular demon in this book." I replied.

"Maybe I can help you. What demon are you searching for?"

"One that crafts powerful weapons." I replied, knowing it would sound crazy to anyone. But the librarian didn't seem worried.

"Well, you won't find a demon like that in this book, because this simply classifies species of demons." The librarian explained. "But I do happen to know of a demon who does such a thing. His name is Totosai, and he lives far atop a mountain a day's or so travel from here."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. "That's extremely helpful. You have no idea. Which mountain, specifically?"

Once the librarian had informed me, I even made sure to write the name of the mountain down, so I wouldn't forget. I located a map shortly after that, and saw that the mountain was indeed a day or so away, which wasn't bad. So after I went through my date tomorrow, we could leave the next day.

I was quite satisfied with my research, and I knew the others would be happy to view my findings. I strode from the library with a spring to my step, and into the fresh air.

I scanned the crowd in the village, and I spotted a group of girls over to the side, huddled in a group and giggling. All of them wore makeup, and their hair was pulled up in intricate styles, and they wore pretty, expensive and brightly colored kimonos. I looked down at my own priestess robes, the white top and red hakama, and could practically feel the white band holding my hair in a low ponytail, my uniform worn everyday, being a priestess. I felt so plain, suddenly, watching them, and my mood dropped. Sango was right. I hadn't ever realized how much it affected me, to not be able to be normal.

_But things will be different tomorrow!_ I thought fiercely. _I'll be able to be normal, and I can feel like a normal girl, and be with a man, and . . ._

_ But the next day . . . I'll go back to being like this._ I sighed, and decided I would head back to the house where we were staying and take a nap to relax.

After I laid down, it wasn't long before I was dozing off. My dreams were relatively normal, and I didn't think it had been long when someone was shaking me awake. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see it was Miroku.

"Miroku? Do you need something?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I sat up.

"Well, Kagome, you were just mumbling in your sleep about a demon in the mountains. Totosai?" He raised his eyebrows, and I noticed Inuyasha and Sango giving me the same dumbfounded looks.

"Hmph. Totosai sounds familiar. The name, I mean." Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall.

Miroku looked to him. "Have you met this Totosai before?"

Inuyasha's ears flicked a bit. "Like I said, the name sounds familiar, but that's it. I can't put a face to the name or anything."

Miroku turned back to me. "Well, either way, could you explain what that was all about?"

"Well, I went to the library and did some research on it, and I did find something out. There is a demon by the name of Totosai who can make weapons, even ones that can destroy demonic barriers. Look." I stood up and went to my pack, and pulled out a map. I rolled it out on the floor, and everyone gathered around to look as I pointed out the mountain. "He lives atop this mountain, and it wouldn't take long to get there."

"Hmph, perfect!" Inuyasha was grinning, his fangs exposed. "Then we can go there and get him to make us a weapon to take down Hakudoushi. That evil bastard."

"Well, don't be so hasty." I replied. "We don't have any other information than that. We don't know if this Totosai is hostile or what. There's no guarantees he'll even make a weapon. We might be out of luck when we reach him."

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh! Oh, he'll make a weapon all right, if he wants to live."

"Keep carrying on like that and you probably won't get one at all." Sango chided.

"Well, that's great news, nonetheless." Miroku interjected before those two could get started. "That gives us something to go on when we leave this village. So when we leave the day after tomorrow, we're going to head straight for that mountain and find this Totosai and see if he can't craft a weapon of that sort. I trust everyone is agreed?" When no one protested, Miroku rolled up the map and replaced it in my pack.

"Well, now that that's settled. Kagome," Sango turned to me, and smiled, "We've found you someone."

I was interested. "Oh really?"

Inuyasha growled a little, and the three of us watched as he stood up, fists clenched, and started heading for the door. "Where are you going?" I asked quietly, my heart aching a little by his actions. _Why can't he just be happy for me? Why does he have to be so difficult about it?_

"For a walk. I'll be back later." he muttered, and disappeared outside.

"Just excuse him, Kagome." Miroku said to me. "He's . . . not very agreed on the matter of your date."

"Don't have to tell me that." I muttered. "It's pretty obvious. Sheesh."

Sango just shook her head. "Anyway, we found someone. He's handsome and polite, and he's fairly wealthy. And he agreed to court you tomorrow."

"Well does he even know me?" I asked, surprised.

"He doesn't know you personally, but he knows who you is. He says he's seen you around the village, and that out of all the women in the village, you caught his eye. So he's perfect." Sango explained.

"Then what's his name?"

"Akitoki Hojo. He seems to have quite the thing for you." Miroku added.

"Hojo? Hmm. That's a pretty simple name." I replied. "Sounds safe enough to me. So when's the date start tomorrow, anyway?"

"At noon. I'm going to be getting you ready until then." Sango said. "So, you should be up early."

"I don't think it'll take that long to get me ready-" I began, surprised.

"Trust me, Kagome, these things take time." Sango waved her finger at me. "If you're going to have this experience once in a lifetime, I'm going to make it count. I want you to feel as girly as possible."

"Oh, Sango." I sighed, and then smiled at her. "Thank you for doing this. It really means a lot to me."

Sango reached forward and hugged me. "It's no problem at all, Kagome. I know how much it means."

"Kagome, I hate to ruin the moment, but . . . there is still the matter of Inuyasha's feelings." Miroku said quietly. I sobered up immediately simply at the mentioning of his name. "Believe it or not, he's upset about this entire ordeal."

"I don't understand it!" I suddenly burst out. "Why does it even matter to him? One minute, he tries to put a move on me, and the next, he swears up and down he doesn't care for me at all as more than a friend!"

"I think Inuyasha is too stubborn to acknowledge his feelings at the moment." Miroku replied. "But, it's quite obvious how he feels about you, Kagome. I won't say anything, for it's not my business to tell, but . . . perhaps you should go comfort him, Kagome. You're the only one who can make him feel better about this situation."

"Comfort him?" I demanded. "He shouldn't be so possessive and jealous and-and-"

"I hate to say it, but . . . Miroku is right. Maybe you should reassure him." Sango said hesitantly after a moment.

"How am I supposed to reassure him anyway? I mean, it's just one date."

"I think what Inuyasha fears the most is you falling in love with Akitoki Hojo." Miroku explained. "And, of course, the idea of you going on a date with someone else in the first place doesn't sit too well with him."

"Fall in love?" My eyebrows rose. "That's . . ." I shook my head. "I can't fall in love over one date. I mean, that's just ridiculous."

"Inuyasha doesn't seem to think so. Kagome, excuse me, but I'm going to be very blunt. Do you love Inuyasha?" Miroku looked me straight in the eye.

"Eh? What? Ehehe . . ." I laughed nervously, and when I saw both Sango and Miroku were waiting for an answer, my face began to flush with embarrassment. "I . . . I don't know! I mean, of course I don't! That's just . . . why would you ask me that anyway?"

"Kagome, even you've admitted at some point that you have feelings for Inuyasha. But . . . I think you're in love with him." Sango said sofly.

"It's too early! And I can't! I can't love him! I'm not allowed to have relationships like that!" I protested, but my arguments were growing weaker.

"It's not too early, Kagome. You and Inuyasha have been through a lot together already, and he opens up to you so much more than anyone else." Miroku went on, siding with Sango. "You don't look at any other man the way you look at Inuyasha. I agree with Sango. I think you're in love with him."

"Don't . . . don't make me answer it." I whispered. "Even if it's true . . . even if it's possible that I have . . . I can't be with him. I can't acknowledge those feelings. I won't acknowledge them. Not until the jewel is gone, if I still have the chance after then."

"So if you're saying that if your priestess duties weren't in the way, you would acknowledge those feelings?" Sango persisted.

"Yes! No! Maybe . . ." I sighed. "I can't think about all those things right now. I have to focus on what I set out to do."

"It's understandable." Miroku reassured me. "I apologize for being so blunt, Kagome. But, like I said before, Inuyasha is upset. And you should probably go see him and reassure him."

"He probably won't believe me anyway, but fine." I stood up, and left the room.

It wasn't too hard to find Inuyasha. With his long, silvery white hair, red kimono, and adorable dog ears, he stood out like a shining beacon. He was standing in front of the pond, underneath the cherry blossom tree, and my heart was pounding a little just by looking at him.

_Is it even possible? That I could be in love with Inuyasha? Even after such a short time . . . I understand him, and it's not hard at all for me to know what he's thinking. And he seems to know what's going through my mind._ I thought. I moved over to where he stood, and when he saw me, he harrumphed and looked away from me.

"Inuyasha, did you actually help Miroku and Sango pick this Akitoki Hojo out for me?" I asked.

"Feh, as if I would get involved in that. I was just there for the ride." Inuyasha muttered.

"You do realize that this is a one time thing, don't you? I'm not going to be going on dates at every village we hit with a different guy. And I'm not going to fall in love with this Akitoki Hojo. There's no guarantee that I'll even like him." I said softly. "So you can stop worrying."

"Hmph! I'm not worried. Don't be ridiculous." but there was a deep blush on his face, and I knew it was the complete opposite.

Before I realized what I was doing, I moved in front of him, and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning against him. I heard his sound of surprise, and then, after a moment, he hugged me back, and laid his cheek against my hair. "Kagome-" he started, but I leaned back and reached up, putting my finger over his lips and stopping him.

"I want you to stop worrying about this date. This is just . . . something that I need. I just want you to understand." I said, holding his golden eyes.

His ears lowered a little, and I could tell he felt guilty for acting how he had up until now. "Kagome . . ."

I leaned my head against his shoulder again. "Just hold me for now, ok?"

"If that's what you want." he said softly.

"Just hold still, Kagome." Sango complained, as I leaned back. I huffed and did so, allowed her to apply the rouge to my lips. She was going overboard with the makeup, I thought, but she said that I would look wonderful when she was finished. She had already done my hair up in an elegant bun, letting a few of the waves fall down to frame my face, and the kimono was next.

"There." She settled back proudly, and picked up the mirror she had on the table, showing me my reflection. My eyes widened.

I looked . . . _beautiful._ My eyes were large and defined, with long, curling lashes, and my skin was smooth and flushed lightly over my cheeks, and my lips were painted a light, delicate red. There was a light pink color on my eyelids.

"Sango, thank you." I said softly, still unable to recognize myself. I'd never seen myself this way. It was something new.

"You look great, Kagome. Miroku and Inuyasha are out there waiting, so as soon as we get your kimono on, we'll see what they think." She replied.

Sango helped me to tie the bow in the back, and I looked down over myself. The kimono was a light pink color, with yellow and blue flowers all over it. It was beautiful, and for the first time in my life, I really felt girly. I looked at my reflection in the mirror again, thinking, _This is a only a once in a lifetime chance. A one time thing. I wonder what Inuyasha will think when he sees this._

"Well, let's go see what the boys think." Sango took my arm and guided me from the room, and out into the main room, where I saw Inuyasha and Miroku eating lunch, Kirara curled up on Miroku's lap as he ate.

When I stepped into the room and Inuyasha looked up, I saw his eyes widen and he dropped his chopsticks, his mouth opening a bit. Miroku looked up at me and also did a double take, clearing his throat before saying, "Why, Kagome, you look beautiful. Sango, you did quite the job."

"Thank you Miroku." I said shyly, blushing a little because Inuyasha was still staring at me. There was also a red flush across his face. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

That seemed to snap him out of it. He scoffed and looked away from me, ears laid back, the blush on his face increasing. "Hmph. Nothin'."

I felt a bit of disappointment. _You would think he could suck up his pride and give me a compliment._ I thought, annoyed as well. "That's all you have to say?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, no doubtedly to say something stupid, and Miroku and Sango shot him looks. He huffed and then mumbled, "You look good, that's all."

I smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Stop thankin' me." he muttered, embarrassed. Sango and Miroku looked relieved.

"Well, Akitoki should be here any minute." Sango interrupted, and she was cut off by a knocking on the door. "Speak of the devil."

She slid open the door, revealing a handsome young man with light brown hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, short locks framing his forehead, and friendly brown eyes. He was quite handsome, and even I had to admit that.

"Hello, Akitoki. Kagome is ready." Sango looked over her shoulder at me, and I stepped forward, so he could see me. When his eyes rested on me, I was surprised to see him blush, much like Inuyasha had.

"Why Kagome, this is the first time we've met face to face, and I already have to be so forward as to say that you look extraordinary." his voice was soft and friendly, just like his face, and I smiled, taking the compliment. But it didn't make me blush as it would have if Inuyasha had said it.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Akitoki." I said to him. "So, shall we go?"

"Of course. I promise to show her a good time, like you asked." Akitoki said softly to Sango, and I gleaned that I wasn't supposed to have heard it, so I pretended like I hadn't, as he led me from the house. I heard Inuyasha grumbling as we left.

We began to walk through the village, and Akitoki was the one who started the conversation. "So, Kagome, you're a priestess, right?"

"That's right."

"And you're traveling with those three: the demon slayer, the half demon, and the monk?"

"Yes."

"They all seem like good, brave people. I couldn't ever see myself going on an adventure." Akitoki laughed. "I'm far too much of a coward for that."

"I'm sure you're braver than you think. It takes a lot to admit our faults." I assured him, smiling up at him. _Inuyasha wouldn't have admitted that in a million years, even if it was true for him. But it's not. Inuyasha is anything but a coward._ Then I caught myself. _Oh, what am I thinking about him for? I'm on a date! Inuyasha should be the last thing on my mind!_

"So Akitoki, tell me more about yourself." I said conversationally, as we walked. "You seem to know some things about me. So I want to know about you."

"Well, I work at the old shrine up on the hill top there. I keep it clean and get paid by the owner's. It's not much, but my family is rather wealthy anyway, so I guess I don't really need the money. I just like to help them out. I also am sort of like a doctor for this village. I know a lot of remedies and solutions to ailments and sicknesses, so I take care of most of the elderly and the people who need tending to." Akitoki explained. I felt my heart softening a bit as I listened to him talk. "I tried learning how to fence once upon a time, and I learned for two years, but my older brothers told me I was better off quitting. Fighting just isn't my style, I don't suppose. So, why don't you tell me about you, Kagome?"

_He's very open about himself. And he seems to be able to accept the things about himself that aren't that great. I admire that._ I thought, before I answered, "Well, my mother and father were killed by a demon named Hakudoushi, along with the rest of my village, when I was very little."

"That's terrible." Akidoushi exclaimed, looking truly sympathetic. I smiled at him.

"It's all right. Anyway, a priestess named Kaede found me, and took me under her care. When I was old enough, she asked me if I wanted to train to become a priestess, and I said yes, because I wanted to be something. I wanted to be able to fight and defend myself, and I wanted to take care of all the evil demons who might hurt our village. So I've been training to be a priestess ever since I was very little, and I'm an archer. Not a master, but I'm not too shabby at it." I didn't mention the part about the Shikon no Tama, because it would probably be best if Akitoki didn't know about that. I didn't want him to think I was a freak or something.

"You're life sounds more exciting than mine. I understand you're on a journey, as well? Your friend Sango didn't tell me much about it. She said it was best that the purpose to your journey remain confidential." Akitoki sounded curious, but I knew that he wasn't going to pester me about it, because he understood my space. He wasn't going to poke and prod and be nosy about it, like Inuyasha would.

"Well, it may sound exciting, but it's hard." I admitted. "Fighting demons isn't a walk in the park. I've had to do it a few times, and it's very dangerous, and definitely not fun."

"Sounds scary." Akitoki laughed. "Well, I'm sure you're probably hungry. Why don't we get something to eat? I'd like to treat you Kagome. You must work so hard on your adventure. So I want to make this special."

I blushed a little at his kindness. He was kind, too, and he seemed selfless and generous. Sango really had picked out a good one. "Well, thank you. I am pretty hungry."

Akitoki picked out the most expensive restaurant in the village, and even though I tried to convince him not to, he wouldn't take no for an answer. As we ate, he told me about his brothers and his childhood, and I told him about mine. We laughed over the stupid mistakes we'd made or the funny things we'd gotten in trouble for, and the more I talked to him, the more I grew to like him.

"Really? So did you come down from the tree?" Akitoki was laughing between words.

I smiled and shook my head. "No. Kaede had to come up there and get me. As old as she was, I didn't think she would do it, but she did. And when she got me down, she whipped me."

He snorted with laughter. "My father would have done the same thing. I would like to meet this Kaede. You seem very fond of her."

"I am." I said softly. "She's like my real grandmother. And even like my mom, sometimes. She raised me and took care of me. And that's more than I could ask for."

After we ate, Akitoki took me on a tour of the shrine that he worked at, and it was empty except for us. But I knew that he wouldn't make any type of move on me just because we were alone. He was a gentleman.

The day seemed to just fly by. It wasn't long before it was nighttime, and Akitoki and I were strolling down along the river stream. I bent down and picked up a smooth rock, and turned toward the river, flicking it with my wrist. Akitoki watched with fascination as it skipped a few times before sinking into the water.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Like this. Just find a smooth rock, and flick it with your wrist. Watch." I picked out a rock and flicked it, and it skipped three times before it sunk.

"Wow, that's amazing. Here, I'll try." Akitotki grabbed a rock and tried, but his rock just plopped into the water. His expression fell, and he sighed. "Well, guess I'm not good at it."

I laughed. "It takes some practice. Here." I grabbed him a rock, and put it in his hand, pulling his wrist back and flicking it for him, with my hands. It skipped four times, and then sunk.

"That's fascinating!" he exclaimed, and then looked down at me, and blushed. We were close, and when I saw him leaning down toward me, I realized he wanted to kiss me.

_Is that what I really want? Akitoki is nice, sweet, and selfless, and he's fun, but . . . I feel as if . . . something is missing. I feel like . . . he's not what I need. He feels like a friend, a good friend. But something more? I . . . I don't know. He's not like Inuyasha._

_ Inuyasha is rude, crude, and arrogant. His ego is bigger than his head and he has a horrible temper, and he takes it out on everyone. He hides his emotions and is insensitive, and dense when it comes to women. He doesn't understand anything and he can be such a pervert! But . . . I can't stop thinking about him. Inuyasha is always on my mind, and he __makes me feel better than anyone has ever made me feel before. I understand him, and he understands me. And . . . I . . . can't feel about anyone the way I feel about Inuyasha._ I thought, and forced myself to move away.

"Akitoki, I've had a really great time tonight, but I have to leave tomorrow, and I don't want to give you something that I can't fulfill later on." I told him softly, trying to be gentle.

He looked embarrassed. "Of course, Kagome. I'm sorry. I should have known better than to try something. How rude of me."

"It's all right. I think it's better that I retire for the night now." I told him, and he began to lead me back to the house.

Once we were in front of the door, it was a little awkward. I hugged Akitoki, and said, "Thank for you everything, Akitoki. It was lovely."

"Of course Kagome. You deserve only the best." he replied, looking embarrassed again. "I know that you may not change your mind, but if you ever finish your adventure . . . you can always come back to me."

I blushed at his forwardness. "Oh, well, thank you for the offer. I'll keep it in mind. Goodnight, Akitoki." he waved to me as I slid the door open and went inside.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all inside, sitting together and silent. I knew they'd been eavesdropping a minute ago. I wondered, briefly, if they'd spied on me during my date.

I ignored their looks and went to sit down beside Inuyasha. "So how did it go?" Sango asked me.

"It went fine. I had a good time. Akitoki was a perfect candidate." I allowed.

"Do you . . . like him?" Sango pressed, and I knew what she meant. I knew she and Miroku were holding their breaths, and Inuyasha stiffened beside me.

"No, not like that. He's sweet and everything, but . . . I don't think I do." I said softly. Inuyasha visibly relaxed, letting out a breath.

"What are you looking so relieved for?" I demanded, just to make him squirm. He recoiled from me, his eyes wide, before he scowled.

"I'm not! Don't be stupid!" he snapped back, blushing fiercely. "I don't care if you like that measly human or not!"

"You're not fooling anyone." I sniffed, turning my nose up at him.

"Hah!" He turned away, glaring at the wall, but I knew he was satisfied.

"Well, since everything was a success, Sango and I shall retire to bed. We've got a long day of travel ahead of us tomorrow." Miroku announced rather cheerfully, grabbing Sango's hand and tugging her from the room. She went rather easily, and I knew those two were probably going to spy on me and Inuyasha since we were alone now.

Inuyasha didn't seem to care about that fact. It was quiet for a moment, before he said, "So . . . you didn't . . . kiss him or anything, did you?"

"Ugh!" I let out a huff of frustration. "Inuyasha, what do you think? Of course I didn't! I just said I didn't like him!"

"Well you don't always have to like someone to kiss them!" he argued.

"Then who have _you_ been kissing?" I demanded. The very thought of him kissing some girl made my heart wrench, and I couldn't stand the thought of it.

He flushed red. "That's-that's none of your business!"

"You haven't kissed anyone have you?" I crossed my arms over my chest, and he looked humiliated, ears lowered back against his head. "I'm not surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snarled. "Like you've kissed anyone either!"

Now it was my turn to blush. "Tch, of course I've kissed someone before." _I've never been kissed. I've never even held hands with a boy, let alone kissed one._ I thought sadly.

"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically. "And you say that I'm ridiculous. You haven't kissed anyone."

"I'm glad that you can tell."

"Tch, it's obvious. You go crazy whenever a guy even looks at you." Inuyasha snipped. I glared at him.

"And to think that I have any consideration for you at all, the way you treat me. Ugh. I'm going to bed." I stood up, and began to walk away.

Inuyasha stood up as well. "You're not goin' anywhere. I'm not done with you yet."

"I'm done talking to you! You're so dense and pigheaded!" I snapped, and turned away again, but his hand wrapped around my wrist and stopped me. My skin tingled where he touched me, and I looked over my shoulder at him.

His expression was angry and fierce. "That Akitoki guy . . . did he even try to kiss you?"

"That's not really any of your business." I sniffed, and gasped as Inuyasha seized my shoulders with his hands and pulled me forward, so I had to look into his eyes.

"Then maybe I'll make it my business." he threatened.

My heart was pounding. _How would he make it his business? It's hardly as if it isn't his business already, the way he's acting._ "You're not going to do anything. Let go of me, Inuyasha."

"Answer my question, Kagome." he ordered.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I demanded.

"Just answer the question!" his tone was rough and angry, and I had to admit, something about how he wanted to know so badly touched something inside of me. He cared, whether he would admit it or not.

"Fine, he tried to kiss me." I snapped. "Happy?"

He growled a little, and pulled me against him, and my breath caught. My breasts snuggled into his chest, and my hips pressed into his. My mouth was dry, and my body was tingling with desire and attraction, being this close to him. "Did you let him?"

"No, I didn't let him. Inuyasha, why does it matter so much to you?" I repeated, staring straight into his eyes. I knew this was a moment of truth. I knew that I wasn't going to let this go. He wasn't going to make me. I wasn't going to deal with these games anymore. I wanted to know what went on inside his head when it came to me, and I wanted to hear from his own mouth.

He growled again, and I could feel it rumble through his chest. "Because if I can't even kiss you, he sure as hell better not have!"

My eyes widened, and then I felt it, the blood rushing to my face, signaling that I was blushing. My heart skipped a beat, and I held Inuyasha's eyes, unable to look away. He was staring at me, as well, and his golden eyes grew softer, and his angry expression melted away. We were pressed tightly against each other, and I wasn't pulling away from him. I wasn't even trying. I knew that I should, that I should do it now, but my feet wouldn't move. I didn't want to pull away from him. That was the last thing I wanted.

Inuyasha's eyes lowered, looking at my lips, and before I could even react, he had leaned down, and he had kissed me. I gave a soft sound of surprise against his lips, but my eyes closed and my blush deepened, as his lips pressed against mine. He was holding me, and my heart was racing, and I couldn't stop. Everything was warm, including his lips, and his mouth was soft and gentle on mine. It didn't matter that I'd never kissed anyone before and neither had he, because the fact that it was Inuyasha kissing me made up for all of that. It felt good, and his arms around me made me feel safe and secure. There was passion as his mouth moved against mine, and my lips moved in synchronization with his, and I felt as if this was where I had always been meant to be.

When he finally pulled away, his breathing was fast, as mine was. "Kagome . . ." he whispered, his breath sweet and fresh against my face.

"Inuyasha, I . . ." _What do I do? I've already broken that rule. I can't really turn around. I don't want to break his heart. Because it would break mine too. I don't want to deny this._ "Inuyasha, maybe I should-" he leaned down and kissed me again, and I stopped trying to think, and focused on the feeling of his mouth on mine.

We parted after a few long moments, and Inuyasha cradled my head to his shoulder, and I could hear his heartbeat. Like mine, it was fast. "Kagome, I will destroy Hakudoushi, and find a way to get rid of the sacred jewel. So you can be a normal woman. So you can have what you want."

My heart was touched by his words. "Inuyasha . . ."

"I'm not just saying this, Kagome. Even if . . . even if you don't want to be with me afterwards . . . I'll do it. I'll do it for you. So you won't be bound by this jewel anymore." Inuyasha went on, his voice fierce.

I closed my eyes. "Inuyasha, if . . . if we succeed. If the jewel is destroyed . . ." I pulled back, and looked into his eyes. "If we win . . . I do want you. I want to be with you. I don't want anyone else."

His eyes shone, and his gaze softened. "Kagome . . . if we manage to destroy the jewel . . . you'll be with me? You'll . . . marry me?"

"I will. I'll bind myself to you, Inuyasha." I reached up, and cupped his cheek, feeling the warm, smooth skin. _I'm not going to deny this any longer. I won't deny my heart or his. Because I can't stop the way I feel. My heart will always belong to Inuyasha, even if he decides he doesn't want me anymore._

"You don't have to worry about anything, Kagome. I'll do it. If it takes months or years, I _will_ destroy the jewel, and take care of you. No one else will protect you like me. I promise to protect you and to set you free. I really am in-"

I moved my hand, and laid a finger over his lips. "Stop, Inuyasha," I said softly. "That's all I need to hear." I held his eyes, and leaned up, and kissed him. He kissed me back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. _After tonight, we'll have to go back to the way we were, to prevent distractions. But just for now . . . Hold me Inuyasha, so I know that this is all true . . . So I have something to hope for . . ._

**Ok, more than likely, I prob won't get a very good response to this chapter. I'm not really satisfied with the scene between Inuyasha and Kagome, and I'm sure there are a lot of you who won't be either. But oh well. I tried. I actually deleted the first time I wrote it and re did it. If enough of you ask, when I'm done posting this story, I'll post the deleted scene for you to read, if you like. :P Read and review, if you like. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad that most everyone disagreed and liked the scene. I rewrote it a billion times so hopefully it was satisfying. And hopefully, I won't have that problem in the future, haha. Happy New Year everyone!**

Chapter eight

"Inuyasha, do you even know how to use any sorts of weapons?" Miroku questioned the next day as we traveled down the road. Sango and Miroku were riding on top of Kirara, and Inuyasha was carrying me on his back, racing beside Kirara.

"Hmph! Well, it's not as if I've ever needed a weapon!" Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm strong enough without one!"  
"That ego of yours is going to get you in trouble one day." I commented, and his ear flicked, but he just 'hmphed' at me too and ignored me.

"I'm just curious to discover how this demon swordsmith is going to react. If he's evil, we might have a fight on our hands." Miroku continued.

"I have some skill in crafting weapons, but I'm not terribly good at it." Sango admitted. "If worst came to worst, I could do it but we would have to find a demon with the ability to erect barriers and slay it, to give that weapon the power."

"If we're going to do that anyway,what's the point of even going to see this demon swordsmith?" Inuyasha demanded, sounding aggravated. "I mean, Sango could just make a weapon."  
"But I'm not good at it." She repeated. "And plus, I don't really have any materials anyway. The weapons of my demon slayer tribe are all made of don't have any demons around that are dead that I can use."  
"Well, seeing this Totosai can't hurt." Miroku interjected. "So, that's where we're going. Besides, even if he can't make us a weapon, he can surely give us more leads to go on."

We stopped after that for lunch, and Sango told me that she would handle the cooking. I had been right; she and Miroku had spied last night, so they knew Inuyasha and I only had eyes for each other, and it was going to stay that way. She was trying to let Inuyasha and I sit back and enjoy each other's company.

Currently at the moment, Inuyasha's head was in my lap, and his eyes were closed and he was dozing. Miroku was playing with Kirara, and Sango was cooking. It was peaceful, and despite all the battles and hardships that I knew were before me, I was relaxed, and I felt peaceful myself inside.

And I was happy. I'd never thought that anything like love or marriage could possibly be in my future, but it was definitely looking that way right now. I looked down at Inuyasha, examining his face, seeing his own content expression. Everything about him called to me, even the parts of him that were bad. And I knew he complimented me in a lot of different ways.

I reached down, absently playing with his hair, and he stirred only slightly, before relaxing again as I threaded my fingers through the silvery white strands. I looked up at Sango, who was busy with her cooking, not paying us any attention. "Sango, now that I've got all of my love issues solved, what about you?" I asked.

"Huh?" she looked at me, startled, and her eyes flickered surreptitiously to Miroku, who was out of earshot, but I didn't miss it. "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you know exactly what I mean." I teased. "I mean, you always seem to be worrying about Miroku, and vice versus."

"And you always get mad when he strokes your butt. Or another woman's butt." Inuyasha interjected without opening his eyes. I yanked sharply on his ear, and he grunted. "What'd ya do that for, Kagome!"

"Don't be insensitive." I fussed. I looked back to Sango. "But Inuyasha does have a point."

Sango had flushed by this point, and she wouldn't look at us, but especially not Miroku. "Kagome, Miroku and I don't have that type of relationship. I mean, it's just not Miroku's style, anyway. He's too busy womanizing or being a lecher." her tone hardened at the end, and she looked furious.

"That's my point exactly." Inuyasha muttered. I chose to ignore that one.  
"But you get jealous when he womanizes." I pointed out.

"I-I do not!" Sango stammered, staring at her hands. "I don't care what that lecherous monk does."

"What lecherous monk?" Miroku had walked over by this point, Kirara resting on his shoulder. Sango only turned redder.

"What other lecherous monk do we know?" Inuyasha quipped, opening one eye. "And you guys call me dense."

Miroku looked genuinely offended. "Oh, me? Well, if you guys are going to insult me, you could at least make it something more original." he sat down beside us.

"Ugh. I'm going to go get more firewood." Sango stood up, and marched off, looking peeved.

"Miroku, you really should stop the womanizing." I said, looking over at him.

"You've never seemed to care about it, Kagome." he replied.

"But Sango does care. Haven't you figured it out yet?" I went on.

Miroku's eyebrows rose. "Sango? But I thought she usually only got mad at me for womanizing. I never really thought there was another cause behind it."

"Oh, you're dense too!" I complained, frustrated. "Sango likes you, Miroku. Maybe instead of trying to grope her you should try to court her."

Miroku's expression turned thoughtful. "An intriguing notion. But . . . there is one problem."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well, you see, because of my wind tunnel, I've never really entered into any committed relationships. I've never wanted to make that sort of commitment, just in case I couldn't carry it out farther to the woman in question." Miroku explained quietly. "As long as Sango and I travel together to carry out our tasks, me to get rid of this wind tunnel, and her to avenge her slain village, I'm afraid it's impossible for me to love her as an ordinary woman."

"So you're saying you don't care about her?" I demanded.

"I didn't say that, either." Miroku replied, looking up at me. "I suppose it won't hurt to admit that Sango is special to me. She's more special than any other woman I've ever met. And I would love to court her . . . sometimes I wish that I could just be an ordinary, traveling monk without the worries of this wind tunnel. I could court Sango then without any worries."

Inuyasha sat up, and glared at Miroku. "Look, why don't you just court her anyway?"

Miroku looked to Inuyasha, surprised. "You, Inuyasha, of all people, I didn't think would get involved."

"Feh! I don't care what you or Sango do. But what I'm sayin' is that if Kagome and I can manage, so can you. Stop makin' excuses and be a man."

I stared at Inuyasha, amazed and proud of him. I smiled to myself. _He__may__be__dense__when__it__comes__to__love__, __but__other__times__, __he__completely__astounds__me__because__he__knows__just__what__to__say__._

"Well, I can't be entirely sure that Sango would feel the same way." Miroku replied, glancing down at his right hand again, his expression solemn.

"She does." I assured him softly, resting my hand on his shoulder. "I promise she does. I know Sango better than anyone else right now. And trust me. She does."

"Well . . . I suppose I'll think on it for a while. You've made vaild points, both of you." Miroku admitted. "I just need time to consider."

**Sango****'****s****P****.****O****.****V****.**

My back was against the tree, as I listened in on their conversation. My heart was pounding. To think that Miroku actually cared about me was breathtaking, and though I wouldn't ever admit it, I cared about him, as well. I wanted him to court me. I wanted to be happy and secure like Inuyasha and Kagome. I wanted to think there was a future like that for me. I was a woman, after all.

_Should__I__confront__him__about__his__feelings__? __Would__he__just__lie__about__them__? __Or__would__he__be__honest__? __Should__I__admit__my__feelings__? _I thought, clasping a hand to my chest. The other hand held the firewood.

I tried to imagine what Kagome would say. "Go for it, Sango! You should tell him! Why don't you take the initiative?" I sighed. That's exactly what she would say. I didn't even have to ask her to know. So why didn't I take the initiative? Why couldn't I just admit my feelings? Couldn't I make a move on the handsome yet perverted houshi?

_All__right__! __I__'__m__ . . . __I__'__m__going__to__do__it__! __I__'__m__going__to__admit__my__feelings__! __I__can__do__this__! __I__know__I__can__!_ I thought determinedly. I took a deep breath, and ventured from around the tree. The others looked up when I walked forward, all supporting looks of surprise on their faces. I knew how strange I must look, feeling so determined.

I tossed the firewood down, and stood my ground. "Miroku, can I have a word with you?" I asked, surprised my voice sounded so strong.

"Sango? Oh, well, of course." Miroku grabbed his staff and stood.

"Alone?" I added, as an afterthought. I glanced at Inuyasha and Kagome, and Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what I was going to do. She smiled, and simply nodded to me. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded.

Miroku followed me a bit of a ways away from everyone else, and my heart began to pound. _This__is__it__. __I__'__m__going__to__tell__him__my__feelings__. __And__he__can__completely__shoot__me__down__. __But__ . . . __I__won__'__t__ever__rest__if__he__doesn__'__t__know__how__I__feel__! __I__have__to__do__this__!_ I thought. _I__have__to__be__like__Inuyasha__and__Kagome__! __I__have__to__be__strong__and__tell__him__how__I__feel__!_

I stopped walking, and my back was still to him. My heart was now racing, and I was trying to breathe steadily. "Sango? What did you wish to speak about?" Miroku prompted, sounding patient and gentle.

"Miroku . . . I . . . I . . . I have a confession to make." I clasped my hand to my chest and faced him, feeling my cheeks burning.

"Oh? About what?" he looked simply curious, as if he didn't think I was going to confess anything even remotely romantic.

"About . . . my feelings . . . for you." I managed to say. _Now__I__simply__have__to__tell__him__. __I__just__need__to__come__out__and__say__it__. __I__need__to__tell__him__that__I__love__him__. __And__that__will__be__enough__. __Just__to__tell__him__that__._ "Miroku, I-"

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and I heard the howling of wolves. I tensed, and Miroku said, "I'm sorry, but this will have to wait until later! I sense a demonic aura! Come, Sango!"

"Oh, I . . . Miroku . . ." he ran off, and I sighed. He was right though. Demons were more important right now. I began to pull off my kimono to change into my battle gear, running after him.

**Kagome****'****s****P****.****O****.****V****.**

"Oh, why do there always have to be interruptions during these kinds of things?" I grumbled as Inuyasha carried me on his back toward the source of the crash. I could sense the demonic aura as well, and Inuyasha could smell it. We had both been spying on Miroku and Sango, of course, and I knew she had been about to tell him her feelings.

"Hmph! There'll be plenty of time for that mushy stuff later!" Inuyasha replied, as Sango and Miroku, riding Kirara, appeared beside us. "Right now we've got to focus on this demon!"

We hadn't been running long before we reached a large cloud of smoke, surrounding a bed of rocks around a large waterfall. I heard wolves growling, yipping, and barking amongst themselves.

When the smoke cleared, there was a young man laying in the middle, and gravely injured, from the many wounds along his body. "Inuyasha, let me down. I need to help him." I said.

"Why? He's of no concern to us." Inuyasha replied.

"Just let me down!" I snapped, and he did so with a huff. I ran over to the man, and my eyes widened when I reached him.

"You . . . you're the demon?" I whispered.

He had long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and his skin was tanned, his eyes blue. He was handsome, and he wore brown fur for clothing, and black armor across his chest. He had a long brown tail as well, and he was barefoot.

"What of it, human woman?" he snapped. His voice was rough, and his ears were pointed. He had fangs, much like Inuyasha.

I glanced up, seeing brown and white wolves steadily approaching me, all of them growling. "If those are your minions, tell them to back off." I said to the young man. "I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help." He said stubbornly.

I smacked him over the head, and he stared up at me in fear. "Don't be ridiculous. You'll die if I don't treat these wounds. Now call off your wolves."

"Hmph. You heard the woman." the man called, and the wolves subsided their growling, though they didn't move away.

"Good. Sango, can you bring me my supplies?" I asked her.

"Sure." Sango jumped from Kirara's back and brought me my pack, and I began to rummage around in it.

As I started cleaning his wounds, I decided I would find out more information. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were standing off to the side with Kirara, and they were talking amongst themselves. Apparently they didn't think this demon would hurt me. And I was beginning to learn, from seeing Inuyasha and Kirara, that not all demons were bad.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, as I worked.

"Koga. I'm the leader of the wolf demon tribe, or, one of the." He replied, wincing as I began to stitch a gash in his thigh.

"Koga, huh? Well, my name is Kagome. And the other girl is Sango. The monk is Miroku, and the other guy is Inuyasha." I introduced, though none of my friends were paying attention to us.

"Huh, he's a half demon. I can smell it from here. And a damned dog, at that." Koga sounded haughty, and I felt a rush of irritation for his insults to Inuyasha.

"What was that, you bastard?" Inuyasha had obviously overheard, for he marched over, bearing his fangs. "You're just a mangy wolf demon, anyway. S'not like you're any better than me!"

Koga growled as well, but I gave him a dark look. "Both of you cut it out. Don't be ridiculous." I finished bandaging the most serious of wounds, and began to stitch another wound in his side. "Here."

"Are you the priestess who is guarding the sacred jewel?" Koga asked me.

I faltered in my movements, but figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him the truth. If he tried anything, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were nearby and would kill him. And he was in no condition to fight anyway. "Why? Are you after the jewel?"

Koga snorted. "I don't need that jewel. Sure, the power's good, but I'm fine with my own power. And besides, I don't wanna have to fight off the small fry that will come after the jewel all the time."

I felt a rush of relief. "Well, I'm done stitching you up, so, let's get you somewhere that you can rest, and you can tell us how this happened to you."

"Take me to my tribe. They're up there. Behind the waterfall." Koga said, his voice growing weaker.

Sango and Miroku used Kirara to get inside, and they carried Koga in with them. Inuyasha used his superhuman speed and jumping skills to get us up there, and once we were inside, we were all soaked with water. Inuyasha shuddered and bent down, shaking the water off like a dog as I rung the water from my ponytail.

Within, were all sorts of wolf demons, and many of them were human in appearance like Koga, and others were ordinary wolves. They gaped at all of us as we carried Koga through the cave, and when I spotted a soft bed of grass at the end of the cave, we took Koga there and laid him down.

"So he didn't kill ya, boss." A wolf demon with a strange hairstyle that was spiked up on his head said, coming over to look at Koga.

"He? Who is he?" Inuyasha asked, looking suspicious.

"A demon called Hakudoushi. He tried to break through the barrier surrounding our cave, but he didn't have the power to break our barrier." Koga explained, and moaned in pain from his wounds. I was by his side immediately, pulling some herbs out of my sack for him to eat, that would ease his pain.

"Hakudoushi? It only makes sense that that bastard would be involved in this somehow." Hatred lined Inuyasha's voice, as he bared his fangs. "Why was he after this tribe?"

"Because we possess an artifact that can cast a powerful barrier. He wanted to break it to be able to possess an ability to make an even stronger barrier." Koga replied.

"So he was already thinking ahead. He knew we were going to find a way to break his barrier." I realized. "So he wanted to strengthen his so no matter what we did, we wouldn't be able to find something to break through his barrier."

"Did he get the artifact?" Miroku asked urgently.

Koga shook his head. "No. He couldn't even enter the cave because of the barrier. He threatened to make the mountain come down on us unless the leader of the tribe came out to face him. So I did, and I wound up like this. When he realized nothing he could do would convince me to give him the artifact, he left. He also mentioned something about that mutt-face before he left."

"Mutt-face?" Inuyasha snarled. "You'd better watch it, you stupid-"

"Sit!" I sighed, as Inuyasha crashed to the ground behind me. "That means that Hakudoushi knew we were nearby and decided to leave to avoid a confrontation. He doesn't want to kill us yet. He wants to draw it out. But we'll be ready."

"Koga," Sango stepped forward, "If Hakudoushi didn't get the artifact, where is it now?"

"It's a red crystal orb. There." Koga pointed farther back, and sitting on top of a stone altar in a stone bowl, was a large red orb. It was humming faintly.

"Koga." I looked down at him. "I know this is going to sound selfish, but we need that orb. Hakudoushi has been senselessly killing villages, and he plans to make it so I can't get rid of the Shikon no Tama, which means that this world will never fully be at peace. But he can cast a barrier to protect himself, and we need to break it. Please, can we have that orb?"

"You want the orb?" Koga's blue eyes widened. "It protects our tribe. It's been passed down for generations, and it's the reason our tribe has survived this long."

"But even if that's true, Hakudoushi will find a way to break through this barrier and he'll wipe out your tribe for the artifact. He'll stop at nothing. You're in even more danger as it is." Miroku added.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just hand that over to you." Koga was shaking his head.

"Listen, you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha stood up, growling. "We need that orb! So either you're gonna give it to us, or we're gonna take it by force!"

_I__hate__fighting__. __I__hate__the__senselessness__of__it__. __But__we__need__that__orb__. __And__if__we__have__to__take__it__from__Koga__, __then__we__have__to__. __We__don__'__t__have__any__choice__._ I thought. I looked down at Koga, pleading with him with my eyes.

"All right. I'll give the orb to you on one condition." Koga finally said, after a long pause. I felt a rush of hope.

"What's that?" I dared to ask.

Koga reached down, and took my hands in his, sitting up enough, so he was eye level with me. "Kagome, come here and be my wife, and I'll give the orb to them."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha lost it. He grabbed me by my shoulders and yanked me away from Koga, crouching down so he was nose to nose with the wolf demon. "You've got a hell of a lot of nerve, asking such a thing when I'm around!"

"Now he's in for it." Sango muttered, as I joined her and Miroku. I still couldn't believe Koga had even asked.

"Why do you want me for your wife anyway?" I demanded.

"Because you're a priestess. You're able to cast a barrier with the right spells, and whenever we need one. And you could do it at any place, too. Not to mention, you saved my life. I can't forget something like that. I'm gonna make you my woman, Kagome." Koga grinned wolfishly at me, and I looked to Inuyasha, who was infuriated.

"She won't be with the likes of you!" Inuyasha snarled. "In case you haven't noticed, Kagome isn't exactly on the market!"

"So she's your woman, huh? Then that'll make it even more fun taking her away from you." Koga went on, unperturbed by Inuyasha's rage.

"I'm not anyone's!" I said angrily. "I'm not a trophy, Koga!"

He looked surprised that I'd stood up to him, before he smirked, looking pleased. "You've got fire, too. Even better. Tell ya what, mutt-face, I'll make you a deal." Holding the wound in his side, Koga stood up, and I gasped upon seeing that the wounds along his body were already healing, as if they were never even there. "I challenge you to a duel. If you win, you walk away with Kagome and that orb."

"And if you win?" Inuyasha growled.

"Then I get to keep both." Koga replied, still smirking.

"Hmph! As if I would bet Kagome like that! Besides, you're too weak to fight anyway. You're half dead. Fuck your stupid orb." Inuyasha growled, and turned away. "Let's go Kagome. We'll find another way." All of us began to walk away, but Koga's voice stopped us.

"What, are you afraid you can't even defend your woman properly? If I were you, I'd take the challenge. I know I'm not gonna lose to you, and Kagome will be mine. Obviously you know you'd lose her, so you're walking away." Koga mocked. "I'm more than strong enough to take you on, dogbreath."

Inuyasha began to growl, and I knew that was the end of his temper. He whirled around to face Koga. "Nobody talks to me like that and gets away with it! I'll fight you, Koga, and I'll walk away with Kagome and that orb!"

"I thought that's what you would say." Koga smiled.

"This is so stupid." I whispered, once we were all outside. We were in the middle of a large field, and the sky was clear above us. The wolf tribe was on one side, with Koga, and me, Sango, Miroku and Kirara were on the other, with Inuyasha.

"No, this is men." Sango replied. "They're fighting over you and that orb. And we know how determined and stubborn Inuyasha can be. I'm not really worried."

"But keep in mind that we haven't seen Koga's strength yet. He's a wolf demon, and the leader of the tribe." Miroku reminded us. "That's got to stand for something."

Inside I was praying, praying that Inuyasha would win. I was mad at him, honestly, for agreeing to such a thing, but I wouldn't marry Koga, even if Koga did win this stupid duel. I would refuse. Nothing he could do would make me.

"Ready to lose, pup?" Koga called from across the field.

Inuyasha settled into a battle crouch, and grinned in the anticipation of a fight, flexing his claws. "Hmph. I'm not gonna lose to such a weak demon. This'll be a piece of cake."

"I'll make you eat your words!" Koga bounded forward, and Inuyasha did as well. They met in the middle, and Koga struck out with his fists, and Inuyasha ducked, so they sailed over his head. Inuyasha slashed at Koga's chest, and Koga growled as his claws cut into his skin, blood spraying off to the sides.

Koga jumped back. "Not too bad, mutt. But I'm just warmin' up. I wanted to see how tough you really are. Now I'm serious!" he leapt forward again, and one fist sailed up, to smash into Inuyasha's stomach, and he dodged, but Koga's other fist moved, and hit him in the jaw. Inuyasha howled and flew backwards, a red mark forming on his face.

"Hmph, speak for yourself." Inuyasha muttered, as he climbed to his feet.

"Oh, this is so stupid!" I cried, stamping my foot. "Can't we do something?"

"No. This is a duel. If we interfere, Inuyasha will lose immediately." Miroku commented, not once taking his eyes off Inuyasha and Koga as they fought. "And that means we won't have any chance of getting the orb . . . or keeping you, Kagome."

I wanted to argue, but I knew he was right. I settled back, watching Inuyasha. _Please__, __Inuyasha__, __you__have__to__win__. __You__can__'__t__lose__this__. __It__'__s__too__important__._

Koga leapt in the air and came flying down, foot stuck out, and Inuyasha jumped out of the way, leaving Koga to slam into the ground. Koga was on his feet, however, and he moved quickly out of the way as Inuyasha came at him with his claws, shouting, "_Iron__Reaver__Soul__Stealer_!" The yellow slices missed him by inches, and Inuyasha landed neatly on his feet, his back to Koga.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" I screamed, but it was too late.

Koga's fist smashed into Inuyasha's back, and went straight through his body, his fist sticking out grotesquely from Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha screamed in agony, and fell to his knees when Koga jerked his fist back out, blood splattering on the ground. "Inuyasha!" I screamed.

"Hmph, weak! You're just a half demon mutt anyway!" Koga eyed the blood covering his fist, glaring over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rose slowly, and faced Koga, his fangs bared, his face showing signs of pain. "I may be half demon, but I'm stronger than the likes of you!" He thrust his hand into his wound, bathing his hand in blood, before he flung the blood in Koga's direction, shouting, "_Blades__of__BLOOD_!" My eyes widened as the blood turned into red bolts, and began to slam and slice into Koga's body. I only vaguely heard Koga's cries as the bolts seared through him, and there was a bright flash of red light.

When the light cleared away, and I could see, Koga was on the ground, on his back, and Inuyasha was standing over him, his foot planted on his chest. "You lost." Inuyasha growled. "This duel is over." Blood still dripped from his hand and from his stomach.

Koga was covered in cuts and dirt and grime, and Inuyasha could have finished him off with one blow and he knew it. Koga still bared his fangs at Inuyasha though. "Then finish me off, you damn mutt!"

"Don't tempt me, Koga." Inuyasha glared down at the wolf demon. "But I'm not gonna waste my time. Give me the orb so I don't have to see your stinking face anymore."

"Koga?" A wolf demon asked, the one who was holding the red orb. "Do we give it to him?"

". . . I lost." Koga said simply.

"Uh . . . right." The wolf demon stepped forward, proffering the red orb. Inuyasha took it in his hands, and began to walk away from Koga, back toward us, but suddenly he groaned in pain and his knees buckled, and he fell to the ground, the orb falling from his hands and rolling across the grass.

"Inuyasha!" I raced to his side, and Miroku picked up the orb, storing it away.

Inuyasha was unconscious, so he didn't answer me. I was sick with worry, and I looked over to Koga. Members of his tribe were helping him up, so I knew I didn't have to worry about him, at least.

"Kagome, I may have lost this time, but I'm determined to have you as my wife. This won't be the last time you see me. I'll be back, and I'll take you as mine." Koga swore, his voice weak, yet determined.

I didn't say anything to that, but I knew it wasn't going to happen, ever. I helped Miroku and Sango lay Inuyasha on top of Kirara, and I turned back to Koga. "Thank you for giving us an opportunity for the orb, Koga." I made myself say. "But if this wound costs Inuyasha his life . . . you'll wish that you had just given it to us straight away. And you won't see me again, after this. Not ever." I said, shocked by how angry and cold I sounded. I knew it was because Koga had hurt Inuyasha, and I couldn't stand it.

"Kagome, we need to get Inuyasha to the nearest village and take care of his wounds." Sango reminded me.

"Let's go." I said quietly. I climbed onto Miroku's back as Sango took off with Kirara, and we were off.

When we reached a nearby village, Miroku didn't even have to run a scam to convince them to let us stay. One look at my face and Inuyasha's condition was enough. I took Inuyasha into the house and laid him down, and began to pull off his red kimono.

To say that I was worried was an understatement. I didn't even pay attention to Inuyasha's bare upper torso as I normally would have, I was so worried taking care of the wound in his chest. I began to clean at it, and Miroku and Sango sat off to the side, quiet and simply watching.

Once Inuyasha was all bandaged up, I pulled a pillow under his head and covered him up with blankets. Sango fetched me a bowl of cool water and a rag, and helped me clean the grime and blood off his face.

After that, we just sort of sat there in silence, me occasionally wiping Inuyasha's face off, and Sango going to change the water out. "Kagome." I looked to Miroku.

"Now that we have the orb, we should discuss what needs to be done with it while Inuyasha rests." he said.

I sighed. "I can't really think about it right now. I remember something about-"

"He said . . . to break it."

I looked down at Inuyasha, who was breathing irregularly, his golden eyes open halfway. "Inuyasha, you're still gravely injured. You need to rest." I urged, leaning down closer to him.

"That damn Koga . . ." Inuyasha's voice was rough, as usual, despite his injuries. "He said to . . . break the orb!"

"Break it?" Miroku's brow furrowed. "To give us the power to break barriers? To absorb the power of something that can cast a very powerful barrier . . . that would make sense. But we need something to break it."

"A . . . a weapon. Totosai . . . a . . . sword . . ." Inuyasha was starting to sound delirious. I leaned down closer, and said softly, "Inuyasha, rest. You are weak and you aren't thinking clearly. Just rest."

"Kagome, I- I . . ." his eyes slipped closed, and he was unconscious once more. I sighed, and settled back.

"Inuyasha said something about a sword. Do you think he's remembering something?" Sango asked.

"I remember him saying that the name Totosai sounded familiar. Maybe there's a connection?" Miroku suggested. "We'll have to ask him more when he recovers further. He's still far too injured, and delirious."

I looked down at Inuyasha, studying his face. _So__it__'__s__possible__that__he__remembers__something__about__a__sword__and__this__demon__named__Totosai__?_ I thought. _It__doesn__'__t__matter__now__. __We__can__'__t__even__ask__until__he__'__s__feeling__better__, __anyway__._

"There's nothing we can do now. Kagome, you should get some rest. I'll watch over Inuyasha while you do." Sango told me gently. I sighed and nodded. She was right. I was just worrying myself sick, and Inuyasha would be all right once his fever went down.

**Sango****'****s****P****.****O****.****V****.**

Once Kagome had laid down and was asleep, Miroku and I were the only ones awake. Kirara was curled up beside Kagome, also fast alseep. I glanced over at Miroku, who was busy writing enchantments on little slips of paper. I realized he was making sutras, and tried to think of a way to bring up the conversation we had been having earlier. I still wanted to confess to him, while it was still on my mind and I was determined to do it.

"Um, Miroku . . . about earlier . . ." I began.

"Oh yes. You said you had a confession you wanted to make?" he replied, still writing.

"Yes, I . . ." I blushed a little. _I__'__m__losing__my__nerve__. __I__'__m__not__going__to__have__a__better__time__. __I__need__to__tell__him__now__. __Now__, __before__I__don__'__t__have__another__chance__. __I__just__need__to__come__out__and__say__it__._ "I wanted to tell you . . . about the nature of my feelings for you."

"Yes?" he prompted, patient.

"Miroku." I turned to face him, feeling the blush burning on my face.

"Yes, Sango?" he looked amused, now, as he glanced over at me. It only served to fluster me further. It was almost as if he knew what I was going to tell him, and he was teasing me.

I felt a rush of annoyance, and looked away from him. "Miroku, I . . . I lo . . ." I could barely form the word, and my hand was shaking.

Miroku suddenly laughed. He set down his quill, and scooted over to me, reaching down, and taking my hands in his. "Sango, if you have something to say to me, then just say it. I'm not going to laugh at you."

I felt myself stiffen as his hand reached down and stroked my bottom. I felt myself flush further. Growing angry, I slapped him, and he sighed, smiling to himself. "I was going to confess something very important to you, you perverted houshi, but you just had to go and ruin it!"

Miroku just shook his head, and smiled at me again. "Sango, I care for you as well."

"You're such a- what?" I stopped when I realized what he'd said, my eyes widening as I looked at him.

"I said, I care about you as well, Sango. And there is no shame in you confessing that to me." he went on, and took my hands in his again.

"You . . . you love me?" I managed to whisper, my heart pounding at the thought.

Miroku smiled. "You are very special to me, Sango, and if for no one else, I will break this curse and live with you. Sango, after the battle with Hakudoushi is over . . . will you be my wife? And bear my children? Plenty of them?"

I felt tears fill my eyes, and spill over. "Oh . . . Miroku . . . of course I will!" I leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around me as happy tears trailed down my face. It felt so good, to be held in his arms. Knowing that he loved me was more than enough.

"Well . . . at least those two aren't awake to spy on us. We actually get to tell them some good news." I said, when my tears had stopped. Miroku murmured his agreement and just held me tighter. I sighed, feeling completely content.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm glad that the last chapter was also pretty well received. I'm glad everyone is really liking the story so far. **

**Warning: Small amount of sexual content in this chapter, but not much. So, no worries.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the associated content. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I WISH I owned it, but sadly I do not.**

Chapter nine

**Inuyasha's P.O.V. **

Everything was hazy. The wound in my stomach was burning in agony, despite the fact that the wound had closed by now. I was weak, and my entire body was on fire with the fever. I turned my head to the side, gritting my teeth. It was the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep. I didn't dare wake Kagome up because I didn't want her fussing over me because I was hurting. It was too much hassle. There was nothing she could do, anyway.

I tossed my head to the other side, hoping it would alleviate the intense heat and restlessness within me. I could hear my pulse in my own ears, hear the blood rushing. I was breathing irregularly. My vision was blurred, and things were beginning to swirl.

_Inuyasha . . ._

My eyes opened. A voice. There was a voice, in my head. Talking to me. Saying my name. It sounded familiar. Very vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it in my delirious state.

_Inuyasha . . . awaken. Hear my voice._

"I hear ya all right." I muttered. "What is it?"

_Hmm . . . it seems you've still got some sense to you. That won't do. Let your fever take over you . . ._

I gasped as heat seared through me, and my vision turned red and white. I couldn't think straight, let alone remember my own name, but the voice continued.

_Inuyasha, kill them. _

"Kill . . . who?" I tossed my head back and forth, trying to shake the fever away. It was overwhelming. I could barely form words.

_The monk. The demon slayer. The priestess. Kill them all._

"Kagome . . ." My eyes clenched shut. "What are you . . . crazy? I wouldn't . . . Aghn . . ." my head began to pound, and I began to question where I was. I couldn't really remember anything. I was losing my mind.

_That's right. Kill her. The woman you love. And when she is dead, take the jewel from her cold, dead body. And bring it to me._

"I can't . . .I . . . I won't!"

_I shall deal with no more resistance!_ The heat seared again, and I howled in agony, writhing on the floor. And then, my blood began to boil.

_Yes, Inuyasha . . . let your demon blood take over. Let your bloodlust consume you. Kill them, develop a taste for human blood . . . so that you may slaughter the villagers for me. Let your demon blood take over . . . _The voice was almost chanting. It was compelling and filled with malice, and I felt the demon blood, felt the poison, beginning to seep through me. I was beginning to lose sense of everything, and I couldn't stop it.

"No . . . no . . ." I was losing control. I felt as if I was sinking down, inside myself, watching through my eyes, but not being in control. I could hear the soft breathing of my companions. I could smell the distinctive, human scents. I could hear a faint growling, and I realized it was coming from me. My hands, trembling, raised, and my claws began to lengthen. I snarled, and felt my fangs lengthen further, sharpening drastically. My vision was tinged with red, and I could feel the power, rushing through me. Killing. Yes. That was what I wanted.

_Now that you are fully demon, rise._

My body sat up, almost mechanically, and I felt no pain from my wounds. I knew nothing of pain. It didn't exist to me. I rose to my feet, and stepped back, looking down at the humans laying down in their beds, fast asleep.

_Yes, see them . . . you don't even recognize them, do you? _There was soft laughter. _Good. This is pleasing. Inuyasha, slaughter them how you will. Save the priestess for last. I just want them dead. Then take the jewel from her dead body and bring it to me._

I growled, raising my hand, flexing my claws in anticipation. I wanted to kill them. I wanted to smell the scent of their blood on my claws. I wanted to taste it, and know I was the cause.

"You're mine." The voice that came from my mouth was demonic and evil, and not even recognizable. Kill. I had to kill them. All of them. No mercy.

I ran over to the monk, and seized him by his collar. He had just opened his eyes when I flung him with ease, and he flew through the air, slamming through the wall of the house to slam into the ground, wood splintering all about. I heard his sounds of pain and grinned to myself. I wanted to hear more.

I turned to the demon slayer, who was on her feet by this point, going for her boomerang. I wasn't going to give her the opportunity. I ran forward, and grabbed the boomerang from her hand, wrenching it from her grip and flinging it aside.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?" she demanded, sounding desperate.

"You, die now!" I snarled, and slashed at her with my claws. Her brown eyes widened and she whipped out her sword from her side, barely blocking my attack. I didn't even register the blade cutting into my skin. I didn't even feel it.

"Sango, look at him! Something isn't right!" the monk called, rising weakly from his spot on the ground.

The priestess was also awake, and looking at me with disbelief. "Inuyasha? What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

"Kagome, look at him!" The monk repeated. "His eyes are blood red! And look at those purple stripes!"

"Something's possessed him-" the demon slayer began, but I backhanded her, and she went flying with a cry.

"I'll kill you all!" I snarled, and leapt toward the priestess. I seized her by her neck with my claws, and her eyes were wide, before she relaxed in my grip.

"Inuyasha . . ." She whispered. "Do it. Kill me."

I raised my hand to do so, but something stopped me. Something about her face was familiar. I couldn't place it. My hand began to shake in the air.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Isn't that what you want? To kill me?"

"Kagome! Put Kagome down, Inuyasha!" the monk shouted.

I ignored him. My eyes were on the eyes of the priestess. I bared my fangs at her, snarling, and tried to move my arm, to slaughter her, but I just couldn't. My arm wouldn't move.

_What are you waiting for, Inuyasha? Kill her._ The voice was back, and it didn't sound pleased.

"I . . . Get out . . . of my head . . ." I looked away from the woman. I couldn't look at her. She was just too familiar. My head was beginning to pound with pain. My hand had lowered, but I hadn't released her yet.

_You do not know her! She is nothing to you! Kill her now!_ The voice commanded. _You will obey me, Inuyasha!_

"AGHN!" I dropped the priestess, and she stared up at me, as I gripped my head. I knew this woman. I knew who she was. She was important. So was the monk and the demon slayer. I knew all three of them. I didn't know why I was hurting them. I didn't want to slaughter them.

"Someone's controlling you, Inuyasha! You don't want to hurt us!" The priestess said. "You remember me, don't you? Kagome? And that's Sango, and Miroku! We're all your friends!"

I whimpered, and my knees buckled. The pain in my head was overwhelming, and my entire body was shaking. The voice was screaming in anger in my head. _Kill them NOW! YOU WILL OBEY MY COMMANDS! BRING ME THE SACRED JEWEL, INUYASHA! YOU ARE MY SLAVE!_

"I WON'T!" I shouted. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
"Miroku, you have to do something. It has to be Hakudoushi doing it!" The priestess looked to the monk.

"I will have to exorcise Hakudoushi's spirit from Inuyasha, but it might hurt Inuyasha in the process!" The monk shouted back.

"You have to do it! Before Hakudoushi forces him to kill us!"

The monk nodded, and raced forward, whipping a piece of paper from his robes. I rose to my feet to stop him, but he slapped it to my chest, and energy seared through me. I felt the pain, and I could hear the voice inside my head screaming in agony as well. And then, all was quiet.

I fell to the ground, too weak to stand up, returning to my senses. I knew them now. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. But I couldn't remember much of the past few minutes. All I remembered before I passed out was seeing Kagome's face above mine.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

"It had to be Hakudoushi . . ." I whispered, when we'd moved Inuyasha to another room of the house, since he's ruined the other one. "There's no other explanation for it."

"But why? Why would Hakudoushi stoop to something so low?" Sango whispered. There was a bruise forming on her cheek, and Miroku's arms were covered in many cuts. But other than that, he was fine. My neck was sore, but I was ok too.

During that state . . . Inuyasha had looked scary. His eyes had been blood red, with the pupils lightning blue and slitted. There had been purple stripes on his face, and his claws and fangs had been lengthened. He hadn't even seemed to recognize us, and pain had meant nothing. He had looked . . . like a demon. For the first time, I had seen him as a demon.

"It isn't something past Hakudoushi. He strikes me as the type that doesn't mind getting his hands dirty, but he also likes to play with emotions. He wanted to force Inuyasha to kill us, so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to live with himself." Miroku said quietly. "I highly doubt he would have been able to control Inuyasha like that if Inuyasha hadn't been weakened already. He couldn't even control him weakened, not completely. Luckily, Inuyasha was strong enough to resist."

I looked down at Inuyasha's face, so troubled in his sleep. His fever had vanished, thankfully, and I knew he'd be all right. I sighed, running my fingers over his cheek. _Poor Inuyasha. How is he going to react when he wakes up and finds out what happened? The guilt will kill him . . ._ "Hakudoushi is so evil . . ." I said with hatred. "How can anyone be so evil?"

"He will apparently stoop to anything to get what he wants. We have to be on guard from now on. We lowered our guard, and Hakudoushi tried to possess Inuyasha, and nearly succeeded in killing all of us. Hakudoushi had to have been nearby to exercise so much control, and since Inuyasha's been injured, we haven't been able to count on him sniffing Hakudoushi out. Hakudoushi knew this." Sango said quietly. "If we had been more careful, we would have known he was around."

I felt a rush of guilt. It was true. All of us had been far too lax, relying on Inuyasha's superhuman senses to keep us safe. It wasn't enough, though. "Inuyasha does a lot." I said softly. "If it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead already." The others murmured in agreement.

Inuyasha stirred after that, his golden yellow eyes opening slowly. He looked up at me, and then his eyes widened. "Kagome! Kagome . . . tell me what happened, what happened to me . . . Something happened to me, and . . . I don't remember after that. There was a voice . . ."

"Hakudoushi possessed you. He did something to invoke your demon side, somehow. And he tried to make you kill all of us. Lucky for us, you had the will to fight him off. You didn't want to kill us." I said softly, looking down at Inuyasha fondly.

He closed his eyes. "I'm . . . sorry."

My eyes widened, along with Sango's and Miroku's. "Oh, don't be sorry, Inuyasha. We're just glad you're all right." Sango said softly.

"You have no need to apologize. It wasn't your doing." Miroku added.

Inuyasha looked between us, and though he would never admit it, I knew he was touched. He looked away from us then, and I smiled to myself. "Inuyasha, deep down, you didn't want to hurt us because we're your friends. And we know that. We know, when it comes down to it, you wouldn't ever really hurt us."

"But I . . . I think I . . . hurt you, Miroku." Inuyasha looked to the monk.

"No. I'm completely fine. Just a little scratch." Miroku shook his head.

"Sango?" Inuyasha looked guilty when he saw the bruise on her cheek.

"Oh, this is nothing. I bruise very easy. I barely even felt it." She reassured him, and I knew she was lying for his sake.

"And you, Kagome?" he winced when he saw the red marks on my neck.

"Oh, I'm fine. I don't even feel a thing." I replied, smiling. "We're all just worried about you. Just be happy that we're all alive, and you're back to normal."

"I could have killed all of you . . ." He said quietly, as he sat up. "I could have killed all of you and there wasn't a thing I could do about it."

"But you did. You stopped. And that's what matters." I repeated. "Stop worrying, Inuyasha." I scooted over to him, and gently slipped my arms around him, laying my head on his bare chest. After a moment, he sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, and I knew he was really beating himself up.

"It's fine. I guess you stopped because you like all of us after all." I teased.

"Hmph. Don't be ridiculous. I don't like any of you." he replied, and I knew he was fine.

"So you two are engaged now?" I demanded the next day, as Sango and I gathered herbs in the fields of the village. Inuyasha was still resting at the house, recovering from his wounds, but only because we'd made him. It had taken a lot of wrestling, and even a sit command from me, but he was staying. Miroku was with him, to make sure he didn't leave.  
"Yes, we are." Sango was blushing and practically beaming. It was cute. "He confessed to having feelings for me, and proposed to me."

"That's romantic." I admitted. "Well, it looks like both of us are set!"  
We giggled together like little girls. "I wonder what Kaede would say." I murmured, as I picked herbs. "She'd probably fuss at me for breaking the rules."

"You know, I actually don't think so." Sango admitted. "I think Kaede would be understanding, even approving. I think she would be fine with you taking that path in life."

"You think so?"

"Of course." Sango replied. "Kaede is pretty understanding when she wants to be, though stubborn too."

"Hmph. You don't have to tell me that." I replied dryly. "Well, anyway, tell me. Did you and Miroku do anything that night after you got engaged?"

"Eh? No, of course not! You were asleep and so was Inuyasha! It was hardly appropriate!" Sango said, looking appalled and flushing red. "What about you, Kagome? Have you even done anything with Inuyasha?"

I flushed a little in return. "No, I haven't. Not since that night a few days ago. And you saw everything that happened then. Nothing more than a kiss."

"That was some kiss." Sango sighed, sounding dreamy. "I wonder if Miroku will kiss me like that?"

"What's this? You actually wishing for it?" I teased.

Sango looked embarrassed. "Of course not! Don't be silly, Kagome!"

I just giggled to myself.

Sango and I returned to the house with our herbs, finding the boys were bickering to each other. Miroku was busy changing Inuyasha's bandages, and apparently Inuyasha didn't like the way he was doing it.

Miroku looked relieved when he saw me and Sango walking in, and so did Inuyasha. "Good, now, get offa me and let Kagome do it!" Inuyasha complained.

"With pleasure. I don't quite enjoy the company of men, I must admit." Miroku quipped, as he stood and wrapped his arm around Sango. She looked rather pleased, until his hand drifted down, and began to rub her bottom. She growled and slapped him before stomping off.

"You know, you'd think that Sango wouldn't mind anymore, with how much Miroku does that." Inuyasha muttered, as I sat down behind him and began to wrap his bandages.

"It's all about sensitivity, Inuyasha." I commented. "Don't be so dense. There's a time and place for that type of thing."

"And that would be?"

I blushed. "Um, well . . . when . . . uh . . ."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You don't even know what you're talkin' about! Tryin' to teach me- OW!" I slapped his bandage on, and he glared at me over his shoulder.

"Can we lose some of the violence?" He snarled.

"Well, if you weren't so mean all the time, you wouldn't need it." I commented, but my hands drifted to his shoulders, and I began to rub, massaging my fingers into the muscles, feeling the tenseness there. Inuyasha sighed and slumped a little, and I smiled as I continued to work. I moved my hands down, to the middle of his back, and he made a contended sound, his ears twitching as I massaged his back. He still didn't wear anything on his upper torso, so now I could openly admire his muscles, which were smooth and firm and defined enough to be highly attractive.

"You two sure look cozy." Miroku commented slyly, and I flushed.

"Well they're engaged to be married. It's not like it's something taboo." Sango commented as she grabbed wood from our packs to make lunch.

"When you say it like that you make it sound as if we're jumping on each other." I said to Miroku, though I didn't stop my work on Inuyasha's back. I just loved touching him, for some reason. He was ignoring us all, his eyes closed, making the occasional sound of pleasure as I massaged, and his ears flicking back and forth. It was pretty adorable, and more than a little sexy.

"You know, I haven't ever thought of more than one partner at a time. But with you and Sango . . . I can't say I'm opposed to the idea-OW!" Sango hit him in the head with her fist, before she resumed her cooking. Miroku sighed.

And thus, our daily routine. I just shook my head and raised my hands, massaging Inuyasha's shoulders now, and then his neck. His skin was warm, and my own skin tingled in response to touching his. There was undeniable attraction between us, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't thinking about dragging him off somewhere to be alone. I knew it was highly inappropriate and risque, but I couldn't help myself. I was a woman, and a young one, at that. And Inuyasha was a very handsome half demon. The fact that he was toned and well bulit did not hurt that factor, either.

I sighed, brushing these thoughts away. We didn't really have time for things like that right now, with our mission in mind, and especially with Sango and Miroku in the room. Those thoughts would have to wait for a better time.

Inuyasha's eyes opened, and he suddenly looked at me over his shoulder, and his face was bright red. "Kagome, are you-" he started, but stopped as Sango yelped, shaking her finger wildly. Obviously she'd burnt herself. Miroku attended to her, and I was about to ask Inuyasha what he was going to ask me, but he was scowling at the floor, and I knew he didn't look to be in the mood to be pestered.

After we all ate lunch, Sango and I decided we would go bathe. The boys said they would as well, so we went our separate ways in our pairs. I knew that Miroku would help Inuyasha if he needed it, but Inuyasha was recovering very nicely, so I knew he would be fine.

Sango and I talked mainly about trivial things as we bathed, but more than anything else, we just relaxed in silence, enjoying the luxury while we could. Neither of us knew how much longer we'd be able to just relax like this. There was no telling.

After a while, Sango said she was going to get out and go practice with her Hiraikotsu, and I told her goodbye. I sunk back down into the water after she left, enjoying the warmth of the water and letting it relax my body.

I didn't know how long I'd soaked there, in the bathing room, but I had started to stand up to get out of the water when the door was suddenly slid open, and Inuyasha entered.

Now, the scene that unfolded was not something that hadn't ever happened before. Inuyasha had seen me naked a few times already, so it wasn't really anything new, but the fact that our relationship was so different now made the experience completely different.

He stood there, for a second, staring at me, a blush burning on his face. A blush was burning on mine, and I didn't know what to say. Finally he looked away, and I raised my arms halfheartedly, folding them over my breasts.

"I was just . . . just comin' to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk. In the meadow, I mean." he muttered, looking embarrassed.

"You're acting as if you've never seen me naked before. You know, if we survive the battle with Hakudoushi and get rid of the jewel, you're going to be seeing this a lot more." I commented, after a moment.

He just flushed deeper. "Yeah, well . . . you don't have to remind me of that. So do you wanna come or not?" he still refused to look at me.

"Sure. Just let me get out and get dressed." I replied. He disappeared quickly and slid the door closed.

After I dressed, I left the room, and Inuyasha was waiting outside, wearing his red kimono now, red shirt and all, his arms tucked inside his sleeves, as usual. When he saw me, he flushed again, and I knew something was on his mind.

As we walked side by side, we walked in silence. I blushed a little upon remembering a moment ago, and I wondered, briefly, if he had been pleased by what he saw, or if he'd been unimpressed. It bothered me a bit.

Inuyasha guided me outside, past the village, and through a bit of the forest, to a large meadow. The grass was soft, green, and lush, and there were light yellow flowers everywhere. A sweet fragrance filled the air, and as I sat down on the meadow grass, Inuyasha followed suit.

"You know, I brought ya out here to take a walk, not sit down." He commented, but with no bite. He was looking off into the distance, and I knew he was still embarrassed.

"I know. But I just wanted to sit down and enjoy the weather. Isn't it lovely?" I looked up at the clear blue sky, feeling the warmth of the sun shining down on us.

Inuyasha glanced at me. "Kagome . . . I wanted to talk to you about somethin', actually."

"All right. What?" I looked at him. His expression was serious.

"Last night . . . with Hakudoushi . . . when he possessed me . . . it was as if I could barely even fight him. I was already injured. He just completely took over me. And, he used my demon blood to his advantage. When my blood took over me, it was all I had to fight it off." he looked up at the sky. "That's happened to me once before. The blood taking over, I mean. I don't know what triggered it the first time. It was when I was being attacked by demons, and . . . they had overpowered me."

"Maybe . . . it was a defense mechanism." I said thoughtfully.

"Maybe. But it just worries me. I could have killed all of you last night." he went on. "We have to be more careful. As much as I want to tell you to just go back to your village and stay there until this is over, I can't. You have to destroy the jewel. That's your fate. Not mine."

"Inuyasha . . ." My gaze softened as I looked at him.

"So, for my sake, Kagome . . . if something like this happens again . . . with Hakudoushi . . . run. Don't try to be a hero. Because you might not get so lucky next time." Inuyasha finally looked at me, and his brow was furrowed with determination.

I glared at him. "Are you serious? Inuyasha, don't be stupid. I won't ever leave you. Even if that happens. Because I can't just abandon you. I'm going to stay by your side, Inuyasha."

His golden eyes softened, and he looked at me with tenderness. "Kagome . . ."

"I know you won't hurt me." I said softly. "I trust you. And you need to trust yourself." I watched him for another moment, and holding his eyes, I knew what I wanted to do. I blushed a little, and moved a little closer to him. He blushed as well when I moved closer, but didn't look displeased.

"Inuyasha? I have something for you." I said softly.

"And what's that?"  
"Close your eyes."

He looked at me suspiciously for a moment, before he did so. When his eyes had closed, I leaned forward, and then very gently kissed his lips. His eyes opened in surprise, but then they closed again, and he kissed me back. It was sweet, and so very warm, and it remained gentle and soft.

Inuyasha was the one to break the kiss, and when he did, he cupped the side of my neck, sliding his claws through my hair, and held my eyes. "You had me close my eyes just for that? I was expecting to be sat or something."

I made a face. "I can see you don't trust me."

"Hmph. Just shut up." he leaned down, and kissed me again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning my body against his. His arms slipped down, and slid around my waist, pressing me against him. Then, for the first time, his tongue, warm and soft, parted my lips, and I shivered as it massaged mine. The taste of him like this was so much sweeter, so much more intense, and it felt wonderful. I sighed, my entire body tingling and warm as he kissed me.

Inuyasha slowly lowered me down as we kissed, until I was laying on my back, and he was laying beside me, leaning over me and kissing me. I ran my hands down his back and then around his front, and I could feel the muscles in his chest, even through his shirt.

"Inuyasha?" I pulled back, breaking the contact between our lips, and his eyes opened, and he looked at me. We were both breathing faster.

"Yeah?" his hand was resting on my waist, unmoving. I wanted it somewhere else. I wanted him to do something, to take the initiative, but I knew Inuyasha was as new to this as I was. He probably wasn't thinking that far ahead. And if he was, he wasn't acting on it.

"Here." I reached down and took his hand, and pulled it up, pressing it between my breasts. Inuyasha blushed, and I slid his hand underneath my white shirt, and inside, against my skin, before I slid it over my breast, skin to skin. My breath caught, and my breast tightened at the contact, and desire made me warm all over, but especially between my thighs. I had never desired a man so strongly before. My back arched slightly.

"Kagome . . ." his voice was filled with nervousness and also arousal, and I knew he wanted this too, but was hesitant. He held my eyes, and his blush wasn't fading. I pulled his face down, kissing him, and pressed his hand tighter to my breast. I think he got the idea, for his thumb began to circle my nipple, and I gasped a little at the sensation.

"There you two are! We thought we'd join you since you two were outside, and- Oh. Oh dear."

Inuyasha whipped his hand out from underneath my shirt and stopped kissing me immediately at the sound of Miroku's voice. He was as red as I tomato, and I could feel, from the burn in my cheeks, that I was as well. Miroku and Sango both stood there, eyes wide, obviously having seen what was going on.

"We're a little busy, Miroku." Inuyasha growled, though without looking at me or touching me. He was at least a good two foot away. I was flushed too, and I wouldn't look at Inuyasha. I couldn't believe we'd got caught making out like amorous teenagers. Though, technically we were, if you didn't want to count the fact that Inuyasha was about two hundred. He looked like a teenager, so I supposed it counted.

"Well, this is most awkward." Miroku stated, laughing a little nervously. Sango's eyes were still wide, and she was staring at me, as if unable to believe it.

"Well, if you want to join us, you can. It's not as if we're in the mood to continue now." I said weakly. Miroku laughed a little, and he and Sango moved to sit down beside us. There was another awkward silence. Inuyasha was glaring off into the distance, not looking at any of us. His face was still red.

"So . . ." Miroku was trying to lighten the air, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to work, as long as Inuyasha looked like that, humiliated and red faced. "I suppose we'll be leaving for the mountain tomorrow, to see Totosai, if you're feeling up to it, Inuyasha?"

"Huh!" Inuyasha snorted. "I'm more than ready to go see him. The faster we see this Totosai, the faster I can get a weapon. And the faster that happens, the faster I can take Hakudoushi down."

I shook my head. _Ah, Inuyasha. In some things, you never change._ "Like we said before, there's no guarantees that Totosai won't fight us, so we have to be ready."

No one else said anything, but they didn't need to. I knew that our minds were on what Inuyasha had said, about Hakudoushi. We were all thinking about the fight that was to come with him. I wondered, to myself, if we would get that far. If we could take him down . . . and make it out alive.

**Bum bum bum. So, things are definitely getting more intense and suspenseful. Everyone let me know what you think so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone who enjoyed and reviewed the last chapter! We've only got a few more chapters to go, so stick with me! I'm glad that everyone is liking it so far. There's more to come. :P**

Chapter ten

I was riding on Inuyasha's back the following day, and Miroku and Sango were atop Kirara, flying beside us. We were hurriedly heading for the mountain Totosai was supposed to be on top of, because all of us knew there was no time to waste. There was far too much at stake, especially with the stunt Hakudoushi had pulled with Inuyasha. If we at around, we were risking allowing that to happen a second time.

All of us were silent, but there really wasn't that much to talk about. We all had our minds set on one goal, and that was obtaining a weapon and breaking that blasted barrier of Hakudoushi's.

The higher we traveled up the mountain, the more I began to sense a demonic aura. It wasn't overly powerful, but it was enough to be threatening in it's own sense. "I can sense a demonic aura, at the top." I announced. "So Totosai must be up there."

"Yeah, I can smell the demon from here." Inuyasha muttered.

"I don't sense any evil though." Miroku piped up. "But we should all still be on our guard. It's best not to let our defenses down at this point."

Thankfully, it wasn't too long before we reached a clearing on the top of the mountain. It was nothing but flat, dirt ground, and I looked to see a huge demon skull, what looked something akin to a dragon, laying off to the side, and it looked like it led into a cave. There were sounds of metal striking metal from within the cave. "I'm going to guess Totosai is in there." I said.

"All right." Inuyasha looked both satisfied and a little raring to go. But that was normal. "Looks like we can finally get this over with."

Suddenly the sounds of metal striking metal within the cave stopped, and all of us tensed, exchanging glances. I drew my bow out and an arrow, as Miroku pulled out a few of his sutras and Sango got her boomerang at the ready. There was no telling what this Totosai was like.

"Normally I would ask you how I can help you, but nowadays it's far too risky for me to be so polite." came a voice from inside the cave. It was male, and it was low and wheezy with age. "What do you want with me?"

"You're gonna be giving us a-" Inuyasha started, but Miroku reached over and hit him upside the head with his staff.

"We came to request your assistance." Miroku called louder, and Inuyasha glowered over at the monk, ears lowered to his head.

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you. You'll have to go somewhere else!" The voice called back.

Miroku and I exchanged glances. "Please, can you just hear us out?" I called.

"Sorry, these ears just can't hear that well in my old age . . . You're going to have to go somewhere else!" The voice repeated. I felt a rush of irritation.

"Look, old man, we don't have time for these games! We need a weapon and we need one now!" Inuyasha snapped, setting me down beside him. He started moving toward the cave, one of his hands raised, his claws ready. I didn't bother to stop him, because we all knew we would have to take by force if necessary. It was too important.

"Stop right there, young man, or I'll be forced to defend myself!" the voice warned.

Inuyasha growled. "I don't want to have to force _you_ to make me a weapon, but I'm gonna have to if you keep playin' games!"

Inuyasha reached the mouth of the cave, and we all moved closer to see inside the cave as well. I watched with wide eyes as something rushed out of the cave, and in a flash of green and black, an old man stood before Inuyasha, practically nose to nose. "Well, if it isn't Inuyasha! You've grown since I last saw you!" the old man announced.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded. All four of us were dumbstruck.

The old demon looked relatively human, with gray hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wearing a green and black kimono. The only things that gave him away were his large, round white eyes, pointed ears, and the large black hammer that he rested up against his shoulder. He stroked his beard thoughtfully as he looked up at Inuyasha. "Yes, it has been a long time. About two hundred years, actually, since I last saw you! How you've grown."

"I'm sorry old man, but I've never seen you in my life. You want to explain how you know me?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, folding his arms within his red sleeves.

"Well, it's sort of a complicated story, but . . . I know your father. I know him from a long time ago. I forged him weapons." the old man explained.

"And you're Totosai?" Sango piped up.

"Yes, I am, lass." Totosai glanced at her Hiraikotsu. "That's a fine weapon you have there, young demon slayer. The demon slayers were also quite talented in forging weapons."

Sango flushed with pleasure at the compliment to her people. "Thank you."

Totosai looked back to Inuyasha. "Yes, I knew your father and forged him weapons. Just the other day I had to turn down Sesshomaru when he came by, though. He was wanting a weapon other than the Tenseiga that he wields."

"Sesshomaru?" Me, Sango, and Miroku repeated simultaneously.

Inuyasha growled, and threw us a look over his shoulder. "No one important."

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is a full fledged demon, and he wields unbelievable power and strength, just like his father." Totosai went on, perturbed, but the three of us were looking at Inuyasha with fearful eyes as his growling rose in volume. In a flash, he had bonked Totosai on the head with his fists, to which the old man responded with a whimper.

"He kind of deserved that." Miroku muttered to Sango, who just sighed and nodded.

"You have a brother?" I was fascinated by this information, as I looked to Inuyasha.

"Feh! Don't call that heartless bastard my brother." Inuyasha looked away from me, and I could gather that he and Sesshomaru were not on good terms just by his expression, words, and posture.

"Either way, it seems that you're in luck, Inuyasha." Totosai went on, ignoring the large red bump that had formed on his head from Inuyasha's abuse. "The Tenseiga is a sword that I forged for your father long ago, and it was left to Sesshomaru. It was his birth right. And just as your father left a sword for Sesshomaru, he left one also for you."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "He did? Well, let me see it old man!"

Totosai sighed. "You're so rash and impatient, just like your father. How can you hope to wield the Tetsusaiga properly with that kind of attitude? It's simply impossible."

Inuyasha was paying him no attention. "The Tetsusaiga? The Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga . . . so the old man was good for somethin' after all."

Totosai rolled his eyes and turned away, heading further into the cave. We followed. The cave was littered with many sword blades without hilts, and other such various weapons that were either complete or incomplete, and there was a large fire pit, most likely for burning the weapons. There was a large flat stone with a pair of pliers on top, which I was sure was for Totosai to shape the weapons with his hammer.

"Wait here." Totosai instructed, and he disappeared back further into the cave. There was some rustling and louder noises, but before long, he returned, and he was carrying a sword sheath. It was black and slim, and the hilt of the sword was gold and brown.

"Now, Inuyasha, you must listen to me carefully. The Tetsusaiga is a fierce, destructive weapon that was meant for fighting, while the Tenseiga is a sword that cannot cut, and was made for healing. Your father entrusted the Tetsusaiga to you, and even though I personally don't think you will be able to master it with your current personality, I have to entrust it to you, as it is your birth right. The Tetsusaiga has the power to kill a hundred demons in one sweep, while the Tenseiga has the power to save a hundred lives in one sweep. They are so very different, but both swords were made from fangs of your father's." Totosai explained, still holding the scabbard.

"A hundred demons in one sweep? Impressive." Miroku commented, his eyebrows raising.

"Don't be so surprised. Inuyasha's father was a great demon. He ruled the lands of the west when he was still alive, and he was feared among all demons. His power knew no bounds, so it only makes sense that the sword created from his fang would also wield immense power." Totosai glanced back at Inuyasha. "Here. Take this sword, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grasped the scabbard, and simply looked at it for a moment, before he grasped the hilt of the blade and pulled it out. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until the blade had been fully unsheathed, but when it was, I let out the breath and felt a rush of confusion.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha demanded. "This blade is rusty and it couldn't even cut paper! Wet!" And it was true. The blade was thin and frail looking, and rust covered the metal. It didn't look menacing or sharp at all. It looked rather dull.

"That's because the blade is not in its true form." Totosai stated, as if it was obvious.

"All right." Inuyasha waited. When Totosai just blinked, he growled in frustration and demanded, "So tell me how to get it in its true form, old man!" When he yelled like that, you could see his fangs, and it was actually kind of cute when he was all frustrated. I shook my head clear of those thoughts, concentrating back on Totosai.

"That's not something I can tell you. You can't master the Tetsusaiga if I just tell you everything. If I tell you all the secrets, and you don't discover them for yourself, the Tetsusaiga will not accept you as its master." Totosai replied stubbornly.

Inuyasha was lifting his fist, no doubt to give the old man another piece of his mind, but I intervened and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Inuyasha, just listen to Totosai. He was nice enough to just give us the sword. I'm sure you'll be able to master it." I said gently.

"Personally I don't hold out any hope that he will." Totosai commented, and I sent him a harsh glare that had him sinking back fearfully.

"Either way, we have another question." Miroku asked. "We need the Tetsusaiga to be able to break barriers, and we learned from a wolf demon tribe that if we used a weapon to break an artifact that possessed the power to create a powerful barrier, the weapon would be able to penetrate demonic barriers. Is that true?"

"Certainly." Totosai looked thoughtful. "The Tetsusaiga would be one of the best weapons to absorb such an ability, but it's impossible while the Tetsusaiga isn't in its true form. Until that happens, the Tetsusaiga will be useless for any types of fighting."  
"Just when we solve one problem we've got another." Inuyasha muttered, looking highly aggravated.

"Well, I've performed my task in aiding you, Inuyasha, so I have a favor to ask of you." Totosai replied.

"Hmph. It's hardly aid." Inuyasha muttered, but I elbowed him. "What do you want, jiji?"

"It just so happens that I'm forging another weapon for a high paying customer, but I don't have the right type of metal for it. A few days travel from here, there is a village named Ayame village, and the precious metal that I require is deep within a cave there, somewhere in the village. It would be a great help if you brought that metal back for me."

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't see why we can't do it. We're going to have to take time to figure out how to transform Tetsusaiga, anyway." Sango piped up. "And besides, maybe we'll learn something about it by going out and doing this."

"Hmph." Was Inuyasha's only response to that, as he sheathed Tetsusaiga and then belted it at his hip. "Fine, jiji. We'll go get this metal for you."

"Much appreciated." Totosai said cheerfully. "Now, you guys better get moving. I don't know how long it will take you to solve the mystery of Tetsusaiga, but you'd better get started right away."

"I don't need you to tell me that." Inuyasha replied as he turned and started heading from the cave. I followed along behind him, along with Sango and Miroku.

Once we were back outside, we paused as I pulled the map from my pack, and spread it out along the ground. "Ayame village isn't too far from here. We can get there by tomorrow, early afternoon, if we get going now while we still have daylight." I announced.

"Then let's get goin'. I'm ready to take Hakudoushi down." Inuyasha replied.

My prediction was correct, and by early afternoon the next day, we were at Ayame village. The village was quite large, and the people looked at us warily as we entered.

"The previous villages were a lot more friendly." Miroku muttered to all of us as we walked through.

"That's because they weren't that suspicious of demons." Inuyasha replied bitterly. "Look at the way they're starin' at me and Kirara."

And he wasn't being paranoid, either. The villagers were looking at Inuyasha and Kirara with mistrust, and it was starting to grow unnerving and annoying. "Let's just keep moving. We need to find this cave." I replied.

Inuyasha just harrumphed and continued walking. "Let's find the headman or headmaster of this village, and we can ask them." Miroku suggested, and I nodded.

Luckily, it was easy to identify where the leader of the village lived, because the largest, most expensive house was placed at the top of the village, and guards were stationed by the gates surrounding the house.

"State your names and your business." one of the guards ordered when we approached.

"Our business is our own! Now let us through-" I slapped my hand over Inuyasha's mouth and let Miroku do the talking.

"I am a traveling monk by the name of Miroku. This is Sango, a demon slayer, Kagome, a priestess, Kirara, and Inuyasha. We have business with the headmaster of this village simply to find a cave that's supposed to be located here." Miroku explained.

"Fine. All of you can enter, except for the two demons." the other guard replied.

"What?" I outburst. "Why can't they come in?"

"Because demons are untrustworthy and we cannot allow them to be near our headmaster. What if they were evil and killed him for power and wealth?"

"That's just ridiculous. We're just as capable of doing such a thing, and we're all humans." I argued. "None of us are here to harm your headmaster. We're only here to ask him a few questions."

"When it comes to demons, there are _no_ exceptions." The guard said firmly. "Only you humans may enter. If you continue to be a nuisance, none of you will be allowed to enter."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Sango laid a hand on my arm. "Don't, Kagome. We need to learn this information."

"That's right. Don't risk it for some racist bastards." Inuyasha was staring the guards down, and they had the grace to look uncomfortable under his harsh stare. I looked to Inuyasha, and he just shook his head.

"Then I'll stay out here with you, and Sango and Miroku can go in." I said stubbornly.

"I'm not a baby, Kagome." Inuyasha growled. "Besides, I can go buy supplies or something while you guys are busy. Just go in with those two and stop being stubborn."

"I'm being stubborn? You're being just as stubborn, letting them stomp all over you!" I clenched my fists. I was frustrated. There was no sense in Inuyasha being treated this way, and I couldn't stand it.

"That's because there's nothing I can do!" he snapped back. "Now go _inside_. You're gettin' on my nerves. Just give me your money."

I glared at him, before taking the small pouch of coins and thrusting it into his clawed hand. Kirara jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder in kitten form, mewing softly in his ear. He held my eyes, his expression angry, before it softened, and he sighed.

Inuyasha stepped forward, and I heard Sango and Miroku's sounds of embarrassment as he, quite frankly, kissed me out of my wits. It was brief, but it was deep and warm and left me tingling with desire from his lingering taste when he pulled back. The guard's eyes were wide, their mouths hanging open, and they looked outraged.

"Stop worryin'. You worry too much. Now, go inside for the last time." Inuyasha looked at me for one more minute, and I was still flushed with embarrassment as he turned and started walking off with Kirara still on his shoulder.

"You're . . . you're with that demon?" One of the guards demanded me, point blank.

I stared at him coldly, my blush instantly vanishing. "What of it?"

He blanched at my icy expression. "N-nothing, Priestess."

"Come on." Miroku sounded amused, as he took my elbow and me, him, and Sango entered the gates and moved toward the house.

Once inside the large house, we were greeted by servants, who led us to the master's chambers. Inside, a man and his wife were seated, and they were talking in low, hushed tones as we entered. The headman looked up in surprise, and questioned, "Travelers? I wasn't aware I would have unexpected guests. Please, forgive me for not coming out to greet you myself. Please, sit down."

We did so, and the headman instructed his servants to go fetch us some food and drink. When the servant was gone, the headman smiled at us and asked, "So what brings you to my mansion?"

"You'll have to forgive our sudden intrusion, but we only come to ask of important matters." Miroku started. "I am Miroku, this is Sango, and this is Kagome. We're traveling in search of a cave that is said to be located here, in your village."

"The cave of Ayame, you mean? It was once a cave that was protected by members of a wolf demon tribe, but they left some time ago when a horrible demon forced them out." The headmaster explained. "I'm not really sure what all the fuss was about, but I heard that it was over some rare metal called thulium. The thulium metal is rumored to possess magical qualities, the perfect for forging armor or weapons. I'm sure that's probably what the demon is guarding, if the rumors of the metal existing are true.

"Unfortunately, this demon has grown increasingly agitated of late, and has often been leaving the cave at nights to come and terrorize our village. Many of the men and women have been killed and . . . supposedly eaten. I'm not particularly sure what caused this change in behavior, but it is something that's rapidly becoming a horrible problem." The headman admitted. "If the demon isn't taken care of soon, I fear our village will have to flee and move somewhere else, to avoid being wiped out."

"So that's why your village is so mistrusting of demons." I realized. "Because of the demon attacking you. It makes sense now."

"But it's still not an excuse for their outright behavior." Sango added, more quietly, so the headman wouldn't hear her. I nodded in agreement.

"Headman, we would be happy to exterminate the demon within the cave, if you might simply give us the location of the cave." Miroku offered.

"Can you really carry out such a task?" the headman looked hopeful.

"I'm sure it won't be an easy feat, but I'm also sure it's something we can accomplish." Miroku assured him.

"Well, you do look quite capable of the task . . ." The headman mused. "The cave is located south of my mansion, behind it, not too far from here, within the forest. The demon only comes out at night, so perhaps you could go now, and get a preemptive strike on it, before night falls?"

"A fine suggestion. Thank you for your help, headman. We will set out now to take care of this problem." Miroku rose, along with me and Sango, and he bowed to the headman. "We'll return here when the demon is slain to inform you of the good news."

"Thank you again, travelers." the headman said gratefully. "What sort of payment do you require for such a task?"

"If the thulium is indeed real, then that will be payment enough." Miroku replied, and the headman nodded.

"By all means, if the metal is real, take it. We have no use for it." the headman answered.  
When we had left the mansion and were well past the gates, I was startled to see Inuyasha off, away from the village, sitting down indian style and leaning back against a tree, Kirara curled up on the grass beside him. He had his sword held in his arms, and he was glaring off into the distance. "Uh-oh." I murmured, and made my way over to him. Miroku and Sango followed.

Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge us, but I knew something had happened by his stiff posture. "Inuyasha?" I asked softly. "Why are you over here?"

"Hmph! Take a guess." His tone was bitter and angry, and I felt a sense of dread.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"The villagers won't sell anything to a 'demon'. So I couldn't get supplies. Here." Inuyasha tossed the bag of coins to me, and I caught it. I felt horrible inside, knowing that he was treated like this. This must have been what Inuyasha had meant before, when he had told me a while back how he was treated badly by humans, and mistrusted by them. I felt a fierce anger rise in my heart.

I began to storm towards the venues, to give the villagers a piece of my mind, but Miroku caught my arm. "I understand your anger, Kagome. It makes me angry too. But we cannot overstay our welcome. If we raise a ruckus, they might forbid us entrance into the cave."  
I settled back, but only because I knew he was right. I let out a breath. I turned back to Inuyasha. "Don't worry about any of them." I said comfortingly to him, but he didn't even look at me. I knew it wasn't going to matter by this point, what I said to him. He was angry and upset.

"What did you find out?" he asked abruptly, changing the subject.

"The headman said that there's a demon terrorizing the village that dwells in the cave, and more than likely is guarding the metal that we need." Miroku explained.

"So let me guess. We're supposed to slay this demon?" Inuyasha muttered, as he stood up, tucking Tetsusaiga back against his hip.

"I'm afraid so. We have no choice, considering the demon is guarding the metal that we require. So it will serve to benefit us as well." Miroku replied with a sigh. "Otherwise, I would have half a mind to leave these villagers to their own troubles. Even though that would go highly against me being a monk."

"I don't blame you." Sango agreed. "These villagers are far too hostile and rude. They're taking their fears out on someone who isn't even responsible for what's happening to their village."

"Who cares? Let's just go and get this over with so we can leave." Inuyasha interjected.

"The cave is south of the mansion, is what the headman said. So let's go." Miroku started forward, and we all followed along after him.

It didn't take long to find the cave, and when we did find it, I was practically knocked backwards by the strong demonic aura emanating from the cave. It was evil, as well. "This is going to be dangerous." I murmured to the others.

"Hmph! I'm not afraid of some lowly demon who's got nothin' better to do than terrorize a village." Inuyasha replied. "This will be easy."

"Don't speak so rashly, Inuyasha." Miroku warned. "I think we're going to have a fight on our hands. But, there's no time to waste. Let's go."

The cave was damp and cold, and the farther we descended down, the darker it grew, until Miroku was forced to murmur a word of incantation to provide a blue light from his staff. When we reached the bottom of the cave, it opened up into a large cavern, and sunlight poured in from holes in the ceiling. The demon was huge, for starters, and it appeared to be some type of reptile demon, for its body was long and snakelike, but it had arms and legs with sharp, white claws. Its scales were a deep bluish green, and there was a large yellow frill on top of its head. It was asleep, from the looks of it, and behind the demon, on an altar, sat a large chunk of grayish golden colored metal, which I assumed to be the thulium.

"So what Totosai spoke was true." Miroku murmured quietly. "The metal is indeed real. Looks like we're going to have to kill this demon to get it as well."  
"Hmph. Sounds easy enough. It's about time we got to fight somethin', anyway." Inuyasha flashed a wolfish grin that was all fang, as he flexed his claws.

The demon stirred in its sleep, and opened its great red eyes. When it spotted us, it growled lowly, and rose up to its full height, looking down upon all of us suspiciously. It was as tall as the centipedes that I'd faced, if not taller, and I knew this was going to be a difficult battle.

"Humans and a lowly half demon." The voice of the demon was male, and it was deep and rumbly. "What business do you have with me?"

"You've been terrorizing Ayame villlage." Miroku held his staff out toward the demon, and it wasn't a question. "Your reign of terror is going to come to an end today, whether by force or by compliance. If you go ahead and surrender now, and give us the thulium, we'll leave you in peace."

The demon stared at him for a moment, before he burst out into laughter. "You think you can threaten me, a mere human? I am Inari, a great, powerful demon, and I will not surrender to the likes of you. If you challenge me, you will surely die. I am going to use this thulium metal to coat my scales and to give me an even greater armor. Why would I give it to humans and a half demon?"

"I may be a half demon but that's more than enough to take your pathetic hide down." Inuyasha growled. "You aren't anything impressive."

Inari snarled. "You see my power, and sense it, and yet you still challenge me? Foolishness. I will make you pay for your insolence!" He opened his maw, and I had just enough time to sense what was going to happen, before fire, orange and yellow and red, burst forth, and flew down, to cover Inuyasha in a whirling pillar of flame.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed.

Inari was laughing gleefully. "For such a brave half demon, he surely didn't last long. Such a pity." He continued to laugh as the flames died down, and I felt a rush of confusion as I saw Inuyasha crouched down low, his arms covering his face. He pulled his arms away and straightened up, looking smug as he grinned up at Inari.

"What? What is the meaning of this?" Inari demanded.

"My robes are made from fur of the Fire Rat. It's one of the useful things that my mother left me, and it's invulnerable to fire." Inuyasha replied, lifting a dark black brow. "Your fire won't have any effect on me. If you're done messin' around, I'd like to really fight you!"

"Enough!" Inari bellowed, and he lunged down towards Inuyasha. "Die!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, and the blade was the same, rusty and useless, but I knew he was determined to make it transform into its true form. Inuyasha jumped out of the way of Inari, and brought Tetsusaiga down, and I heard the loud _clang_ it made as the blade just glanced off Inari's scales.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha jumped out of the way from Inari's claws, and Sango and Miroku rushed in to help. Kirara transformed with a roar, and dived in as well.

I drew out my bow and nocked an arrow, aiming straight for Inari's chest. Hopefully, my arrow would help make a difference. I released, and the arrow struck with a bright flash of light, only to bounce off and hit the floor uselessly. I gasped. "Even my sacred arrow?" I demanded.

Sango jumped onto Kirara's back, and Kirara flew around Inari, before diving down, and sinking her fangs and claws into Inari's back. Inari growled, but hardly even seemed to feel it. Sango flung her Hiraikotsu, and I watched as it too only glanced off Inari's scales.

"Nothing's working!" Miroku shouted, as he fended off Inari's claws with his staff.

"His scales are too damn thick!" Inuyasha growled, and swiped at Inari's belly with his own claws, to have the same effect as all our other weapons.

Inari laughed at our efforts. "Your attempts are futile. Hardly anything can pierce my armor as it is, but when I apply the thulium, it will be impossible for anything to penetrate my scales! Feel my wrath!" He opened his maw and breathed fire for the second time, forcing Miroku and Sango to flee over to where I stood, off to the side. Inuyasha was still hacking away at Inari's tough hide, but I knew it was to no avail.

"We have to keep trying! His armor can't hold up forever!" Sango flew over on Kirara, and flung her boomerang with all her strength. "_Hiraikotsu_!"

Once again, the boomerang flew off his armor, and this time, instead of merely glancing back, it flew back violently towards Sango. She dodged out of the way in the nick of time, and the boomerang stuck in the cavern wall.

"My armor will hold as long as your strength holds, little human. Don't give yourself false hope. I would hate to see you actually convince yourself that you can defeat me." Inari laughed, and slashed towards Kirara, effectively swatting the demon cat and Sango from the air. They landed on the ground hard, and the cavern shook from the force of it.

"Sango!" Miroku raced over, and Sango was knocked unconscious. Kirara was growling weakly.

"Miroku, watch over Sango and Kirara. I have to help Inuyasha!" I nocked another arrow as I ran towards Inari.

Inari seized Inuyasha in his great claws, and slammed him up against the cavern wall. "Now, half demon, let's see how long that robe of yours can withstand my flames. It may have lasted the first time, but it can't last forever." he opened his maw, and began to breathe fire onto Inuyasha.

_I have to do something! There has to be something I can do!_ I thought desperately. _But his armor is impenetrable with the weapons that all of us have! And Inuyasha's robe of the Fire Rat isn't guaranteed to withstand those flames forever! There has to be something!_ I pulled my arm back, aiming my arrow up, towards Inari's head, and when I saw his red eye, I realized that it didn't have armor. I aimed, and then released.

The arrow pierced his eye with a flash of great blue light, and Inari roared in agony, blood spurting everywhere from the wound. He released Inuyasha to put his claws over his eye, and Inuyasha landed on his feet on the ground, and I was thankful that I'd stopped Inari when I did, because Inuyasha was smudged with dirt, and he was smoking slightly.

I ran over to Inuyasha as Inari writhed in pain. "Thanks Kagome." he said breathlessly. "Looks like you're not so useless after all."

I ignored that. "Inuyasha, that wound to his eye isn't going to kill him, and none of our weapons are going to be able to pierce his armor. You have to figure out how to transform Tetsusaiga. It might be the only chance that we have."

"Hmph! I don't need you to tell me that!" Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga out towards Inari, who was snarling and still whipping his head back and forth as blood poured from his eye.

"Don't be so independent and stubborn all the time!" I said angrily. "You have to transform it or we'll all probably die!"  
"Get off my back!" Inuyasha snapped at me, still facing Inari.

"Inuyasha-" I started.

"Just shut-up and let me protect you!" he said angrily, looking back at me, and my eyes widened at his words. He faced Inari again, stepping forward, holding Tetsusaiga out threateningly. "Inari, you're going down!"

I stopped when I felt a new demonic aura enter the cavern, even more powerful than Inari's or Inuyasha's. It was pulsing, and I saw Inuyasha stiffen and hold Tetsusaiga up, eyeing it with wide eyes. "Tetsusaiga is pulsing . . ." He whispered.

"Is it going to transform?" I questioned, as the blade began to glow golden.

We watched in amazement as Tetsusaiga was enveloped in golden light, and when the light vanished, the blade had transformed into something magnificent and terrifying. The blade was wide and huge, and razor sharp, glinting wickedly in the sunlight. White fur lined the hilt, and Inuyasha swung it back and forth experimentally, before he laughed and looked up at Inari. "Now, this is what I'm talkin' about!"

Inari had stopped writhing by now, and he looked down at Inuyasha with his good eye, hatred and rage clear in his gaze. "You think now that your blade has transformed it will be sharp enough to kill me! Don't be foolish! I have had enough of your interference! I will kill you!" Inari breathed fire in Inuyasha's direction, and Inuyasha turned around, seized me by the waist, and jumped out of the way as the fire consumed the spot I had just been standing in.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" he asked, concerned, as he set me down.

"I'm fine. Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga is transformed. I know you can do this." I said encouragingly.

Inuyasha faced Inari, and Inari snarled, "Enough! You end now!" Inari lunged toward us.

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha bellowed, and leapt into the air, and struck Inari with Tetsusaiga, and I watched in amazement as golden light flashed, and Tetsusaiga sliced cleanly through Inari's tough hide, as if it were no more than mere wet paper. Inuyasha yanked the blade back, before striking again, and Inari roared in agony as more golden light flashed, and Tetsusaiga tore into his body.

"Die!" Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga in a wide arc over his head, and then swung it down with all his strength, where it sliced clean through Inari's neck, severing his head. Inari's head crashed to the ground, twitching, before it lay very still.

Inuyasha landed neatly on his feet, and the blood from Inari coated Tetsusaiga, like a well earned victory coating. Inuyasha laughed as he swung Tetsusaiga back and forth. "I guess Totosai was wrong after all! Seems I was able to transform the sword!"

"It looks like it accepted you as its master." Miroku commented, walking over with Kirara, and Sango, who looked like she was weak, but conscious.

"Well, did ya hear that? Looks like I mastered it too! Isn't that right, Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha held the sword close to his face proudly, grinning like an idiot. "There's not a single demon that can take us down now!"

"I think this is all going to his head." I sighed, shaking my head. "As if he needs an ego boost."

Miroku was shaking his head as well as Inuyasha laughed and swung Tetsusaiga this way and that, testing his new sword. "Well, now that Inari is slain, we need to get the thulium and take it to Totosai."

"Already on it." Sango flew over on Kirara and grabbed the thulium, and put it in one of our travel packs, safely stowing it away. "We'd better get out of here. The Shikon jewel has the power to revive dead demons if it's around them for too long."

When we surfaced out of the cave, all of us were covered in Inari's blood and we were all pretty banged up. It had been a tough battle, and only out of luck had Tetsusaiga ended up transforming and saving us.

All of us were shocked to find the headman and his guards outside the cave, all of them armed. "Headman?" Miroku questioned. "Why, this is a surprise. Why are you here?"

"All of us could hear the commotion coming from the cave, and I was going to bring reinforcements to aid you just in case, but . . . I assume that you killed the demon?" the headman questioned.

"Yes, Inari is slain, and the metal is in our possession. Your village can rest at ease now." Miroku replied, bowing his head slightly to the headman.

"Oh, what a relief." The headman sighed, not really concealing his relief too well. "I really would like to pay all of you some sort of compensation for- wait. Wait a moment." The headman had looked beyond me, over my shoulder, to where Inuyasha stood. "Is that . . . a demon?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha asked rudely. He still had Tetsusaiga out, so he probably looked extremely threatening at the current moment, covered in blood.

"I was not aware you had demons traveling with you." the headman's face was expressionless now, and he was watching Inuyasha warily. "Well, thank you for your troubles. You should leave now."

"Wait a minute. A second ago, you were desperate to give us some type of compensation for killing the demon." Sango began, her tone laced with anger. "And when you found about Inuyasha, you want us to leave now?"

"I'm sorry. After all that's happened, I just can't trust a demon." The headman stated simply.

"After what he just did for you? He risked his own life to kill that demon for you, even though all of you villagers have shunned him!" I outburst, furious.

"It doesn't matter. He's-" the headman started, but all of us were shocked when Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Listen. I may be a half demon, but I have a hell of a lot more heart than the rest of you. I grew up with people like you. I don't ask anything of you. I never have. I made it on my own, without humans. And before I met Kagome, I was alone. She accepted me." Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga before continuing. "I'm just half demon and half human. I don't fit in with either race. You humans act like I'm the untrustworthy one, but the truth is, you are. You shun me and treat me without trust because of the actions of another demon. You give a bad name for yourselves, while I slay your demon for you. I may be half demon, but I'm also half human. So I'm just gonna give you this warning. The next time you want to shun someone for a heritage that they can't help, they might not be so keen to help you. You might end up with a problem on your hands."

The headman wasn't looking at Inuyasha and neither were any of the guards. I knew they were ashamed of themselves, and I looked to Inuyasha, and I had never been more proud of him before. I smiled at him, and he turned away, saying, "Come on. Let's get out of this place." With one last glance at the headman, I followed Inuyasha along with Miroku and Sango from the village.

**Argh! I used to get so mad when Inuyasha was discriminated in the anime for being a hanyou. I mean, I hate ANY type of racism against ANYONE for ANY reason, because no one can help what color they are or what race they are when they're born, and neither can you. There's no sense in racism, none at all. So of course, when people treated him badly in the anime it fired me up good. (yes, I'm a country girl, even though I despise rap and country music, along with blues and blue grass). But, hopefully everyone will be able to identify more with Inuyasha now, and understand more of his motives and why he is the way that he is, especially viewing all the racism he deals with. **

**Read and review, tell me what you think! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm glad everyone's liking everything so far! And yes, everyone agrees with me about the racism thing! GOOD! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the associated content. I just post disclaimers and hope that in my dreams it may be mine . . . **

**Warning: Sexual content within this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

Chapter eleven

"Hmm . . . hmmmm . . . hmmmmmm . . ." Totosai was poking at the thulium, inspecting it from every angle, and Inuyasha was tapping his claws against Tetsusaiga's hilt, obviously growing impatient.

"What's the problem?" Inuyasha finally demanded.

"Oh, nothing. It's great. You actually managed to get it." Totosai replied, nodding his head, as if in approval. "And it also seems that Tetsusaiga has accepted you as its master."

Inuyasha was surprised. "You can tell?"

"Of course I can. I made the blade, after all." Totosai replied matter-of-factly. "I'll admit, I didn't think it was possible, that Tetsusaiga would ever accept you in a million years, but it turns out I was wrong."

"Hmph. Well of course you were." Inuyasha said arrogantly, ears flicking petulantly. "Now that that's done, I guess it would be time to break that red orb with the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha looked to Miroku, who rummaged around in our pack until he found it. He pulled the red orb out, and Totosai took it from him, setting it down on the large stone where he forged his weapons.

"Well, even Tetsusaiga will probably have some trouble breaking this orb. But it's not impossible. This orb certainly has strong demonic powers." Totosai commented.

"This should be no problem." Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga out and immediately the blade transformed, golden sparks flying everywhere. The blade really suited him, and even I could see that.

Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga up over his head and swung it down, and there was a large clang as it hit the orb, and when he pulled the sword away, there was nothing more than a tiny crack in the orb.

"I hope you didn't think it was just going to shatter." Totosai commented. "It's going to take more than just one swing to break it."

"Hmph! I'll hit it as many times as it takes!" Inuyasha struck the orb again, and there was a bigger crack when he pulled the sword away this time.

"At least it's doing something." I said, from my spot where I sat by Sango and Miroku.  
"ARGH! STUPID DAMN ORB!" Inuyasha backed up, and I watched with amusement as he took a running start, leapt into the air, and struck the orb with all his might.

When he hit it the last time, the orb cracked straight down the middle, and cracked into two halves. "Hah!" Inuyasha grinned as he settled Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.

I watched with amazement as the orb began to melt into a red liquid. "Inuyasha, press Tetsusaiga into that liquid!" Totosai instructed, and Inuyasha did so. The red liquid traveled all along the blade, bathing it like blood, and when it stopped, the blade began to glow red, before it flashed and then changed back to silver.

"Now the Tetsusaiga possesses the power to break through barriers." Totosai stated. "The Tetsusaiga will turn red when it has the power to take down a demonic barrier."

"Then there's no sense in us lazin' around here. We need to get out there and track down Hakudoushi and end this once and for all." Inuyasha announced, sheathing his blade.

"Inuyasha." Totosai stopped the hanyou as he and the rest of us began to leave. "Tetsusaiga may have transformed, and it may have accepted you as its master, but the blade has far more power than what you've unleashed. I will tell you this, to give you a clue. The blade has a technique, an ultimate technique, one that can kill a hundred demons in one sweep. The technique is called the wind scar."

"The wind scar, huh?" Inuyasha glanced at Totosai over his shoulder. "You can't give me anymore hints?"

"Of course not. If I did that, Tetsusaiga wouldn't be your sword." Totosai replied simply. "That's all I'll say on it. You'd better get going."

After we left Totosai's cave, we all agreed it would be better to return to Kaede's village for now, so that we could gather our wits before we headed after Hakudoushi. We had been traveling for a while, so we needed to be at full strength before we went after him.

We reached Kaede's village a late in the afternoon, and there was still light left, but not much. The villagers seemed surprised at our return, but accepted us well enough, for the most part.

Kaede emerged from her hut and greeted us warmly enough, and Rin raced from Kaede's hut and tackled Sango's legs in a hug. "Mama! You're back!" Rin cried.

Sango smiled and bent down, hugging Rin tightly. "Yes, I'm back for now. Just for a little while though."  
"All of ye must be very wary from your travels. Come to my hut and eat some supper, and ye can regale me with tales of your adventures so far." Kaede replied, and we all agreed.

"A sword, eh?" Kaede questioned, after we informed her of Inuyasha's new blade. "Well, it certainly suits you, Inuyasha. I heard many tales of your father, the great dog demon, especially when he ruled the lands of the west. Yes, he was a mighty and powerful demon, so it only figures he would leave ye such a powerful heirloom.

"Also, I find all of ye to be very wise in returning here to gather your strength." she added. I took the time then to tell her about Hakudoushi, and Kaede looked unsurprised to hear the news.

"I've heard of him, actually, now that you mention it. I never suspected he would have a connection to the great priestess Midoriko, though. He sounds like a terrifying foe." she went on.

"So how have things been here at the village, Lady Kaede? Have you been safe?" Miroku asked as he sipped his stew.

"We've been well enough. Demons have purposely avoided this village because Kagome has the sacred jewel in her possession, and there is no purpose in attacking such a small, humble village." She replied. "Rin has been well as well." She looked to the little girl, who was resting her head in Sango's lap, fast asleep. "I have been teaching her how to recognize many different herbs. It seems Rin shows interest in becoming a priestess."

"I think that would suit her well." Sango replied, looking proud. "I would be honored if you trained her to become a priestess, Lady Kaede."

Kaede chuckled. "Well, that's up to Rin to make the final decision. Kagome was even younger than Rin when she decided to become a priestess."

I smiled at the memory. I glanced over at Inuyasha, who had been quiet this entire time, leaning up against the wall and looking out the window, at the setting sun. He looked so beautiful, with the fading light touching his face, lighting up his golden eyes, making his long, dark black lashes look even longer. I felt a rush of love, and I sighed to myself, wondering how it was, that I'd been lucky enough to fall in love and have someone.

Inuyasha noticed the scrutiny, and when he noticed me staring at him, he scowled and his ears lowered slightly, but he blushed. "What are you starin' at?"

I blushed a little and looked away, back to Kaede. "Well, thank you for making us dinner. But since we're staying the night anyway, I think that I'm going to go take a bath in the hot springs. Do you want to join me, Sango?"

She looked up at me. "Actually, that sounds nice. I'd love to." Sango scooted Rin over gently into Miroku's lap, who accepted her happily, and luckily, Rin didn't wake. Sango and I stood up, and left the hut.

We had lived in the village for a while, so we had no trouble locating the hot springs. I stripped my miko robes off and slipped down into the hot water, and Sango joined me after stripping, and we both sighed as we relaxed down.

"So . . . are we going to tell Kaede that we're both engaged?" Sango questioned, after a moment.

"Hmm . . . probably not right now. I'd rather wait to tell her until after Hakudoushi is gone, so she can't try to talk me out of it. Not that she would be able to, but I don't want to be on bad terms with her." I replied.

"I see what you mean. But, I have a question." Sango hesitated, before she jumped right into it. "A while ago, when Miroku and I intruded on you and Inuyasha in the field, well . . ." I began to blush at the memory. "Have you two . . . lain together?"

I flushed so deep I thought I might match the temperature of the water. "Of . . . of course not! I mean . . . we've barely done anything like that."

"Didn't look like it when Miroku and I interrupted you in the field." Sango said slyly.

"That was the first time anything like that happened." I protested. "He barely ever kisses me. It's hardly as if we have the time, since we're traveling and doing things. That's why we're engaged. So we can focus on those things when Hakudoushi is gone."

"Well, do you want to lay together with him?" Sango questioned.

"Sango!" I exclaimed, mortified. "I can't believe you're asking me this! It's not like . . . it's not like I don't want to, but . . . with Hakudoushi . . ."

"Kagome, let me give you a tip of advice. Sometimes the best times to do those things are in times like these. Sometimes it's better to live in the moment rather than to plan it all out. Love isn't something you plan, and neither are the physical aspects of it." Sango said softly.

"Are you speaking from experience?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sango blushed a little. "I could be."

I shook my head. "I don't even want to know. Well, either way . . . neither me or Inuyasha have ever even done anything like that before. So . . . I'm nervous about it." I admitted. "I know how it happens, the act itself, but . . . I don't know every little detail."

"It's a great experience, when you love someone and they love you." Sango replied. "Don't be nervous. You trust Inuyasha, don't you?"

"With my life." I said immediately.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Sango assured me.

The rest of the time we spent mainly in silence as we bathed, and after a while, Sango dismissed herself, to head back and to go to bed, but I said I was going to linger a bit longer and relax some more.

I was indeed relaxing, after she left, and there was nothing but the crickets chirping or other animals making noise to disturb me. I looked up at the sky, seeing the deep midnight blue, as night had fallen now, and the tiny, clear white stars. I gazed up at them and smiled, thinking how beautiful the sky looked. I had my head leaning back against the bank, the forest behind me, and nothing but the sky above me.

"You look awfully sentimental, ya know." suddenly Inuyasha's face appeared above mine, upside down, and my eyes widened.

"You're going to have to stop doing that!" I fussed, standing up and covering myself as I turned to face him.

"Well, you were takin' forever out here, so I was wonderin' if somethin' had happened to you." He replied, glancing up at the stars to give me some respect.

I thought about what Sango had said to me while she'd been in here, and blushed a little. _I . . . I do want to do that with Inuyasha. I want to show him that I love him. But . . . what if . . . he hasn't even thought about that? Everytime we kiss or something like that happens . . . he gets so embarrassed, and so do I._

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" I asked softly.

He was busy looking at the trees now, trying not to look at me. "What is it?"

"Inuyasha, do you ever think of . . . being with me?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Kagome, what are you talking about? I am with you."

"Not like that. I mean . . . _being _with me." I repeated, blushing a little. I moved a step toward him, the water rippling with my movement.

He made a sound of embarrassment and flushed at my question when he realized what I meant. "I . . . I . . . what kinda question is that anyway!"

I bit my lower lip. "Inuyasha . . . do you not _want_ to be with me?"

His ears lowered as he heard my sad tone. "No, Kagome, of course I do. It's just . . . I don't want to . . . I haven't ever . . ."

"I haven't either." I interrupted, knowing what he meant. "So, you'd be first. And I'd be first with you."

"Kagome . . ." he was still blushing, looking down at the ground, ears lowered slightly.

"Inuyasha . . . look at me." I ordered softly. I let my arms down, letting them float in the water by my sides.

He did so, after a moment, and when he laid eyes on me, the blush on his face increased, and his eyes traveled down, to my breasts, then farther down. I let him look, because I wanted him to look. I wanted him to enjoy the sight. I wanted him to want me.

"Come into the water." I said softly, when he finally looked back up into my eyes.

He hesitated, before he reached up, and gripped his shirt, and began to pull it aside. He looked into my eyes, as he pulled his arms out of the sleeves, and then let his shirt flutter to the ground. There was something so intimate about it, watching him undress, and my heart was pounding. I felt nothing but love and desire as I looked at him, and I knew then, again, that I wouldn't love anyone else, as long as I loved Inuyasha.

His claws touched the hem of his pants after he untied his belt, and hesitated again. He flushed again with embarrassment, and his ears lowered slightly. I moved through the water, before I climbed out, and I saw him take in a sharp breath at the full sight of my naked body. I reached him, and held his eyes, as I touched the hem of his pants, and hooked my thumbs inside, and began to push them down. I never once looked away from his gaze.

When we were both completely naked, I took his hands, and pulled him down, into the water with me. We stood facing each other, until I tilted my head back, and slid my arms around his neck, and let my eyes close as I kissed him. He responded with passion and patience, and I knew he was scared of the act. I was scared too. But I loved him, and I knew that he loved me. We were together, and we could get through it together.

His hands were so slow and gentle as they ran along my waist, and when they finally slid over my breasts, I leaned my head back, and let him breathe in the scent of my neck as he fondled my breasts. He was exploring me the way a man explored a woman for the first time, because it was his first time. He was hesitant but eager, and despite his inexperience and my own, his touch made me gasp, aroused sensations within me, and between my thighs, that I'd never experienced for anyone else before.

I slid my hands down his chest, feeling the hard muscles of a man, and then, further down, to where his excitement laid, erect and eager for my touch. I slid a hand around him, and his hands tightened on my back, and suddenly he was kissing me fiercely as I stroked my hand up and down erotically, his tongue sweeping in my mouth and taking hold of mine.

One of his hands slipped down, and he touched between my thighs briefly, withdrawing, before coming back with more confidence, and sinking a finger inside me. I gasped at the sudden intrusion, and kissed him harder, trying to urge him with my lips to be more forceful with his motions. He slipped a second finger inside me, and began to quicken his pace, and soon, I couldn't take the passion anymore, and I knew that he needed to make me his.

"Inuyasha . . . take me." I breathed, pulling back from his lips, and holding his eyes.

Instead of answering, he simply kissed me, and reached down, drawing my thighs up around his waist, lifting my bottom up out of the water, so the water couldn't wash away my wetness down below any further. We were both virgins, so we needed the lubrication to make it easier and less painful.

He pressed me back against the bank, and in a sudden motion, he pushed inside me, and I knew it was so the worst part would be over quickly. I cried out in pain at the shockwave of pain, and my thighs trembled around his waist. Inuyasha kissed my shoulder, arms tight around me, and held completely still.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, his voice rough with arousal and far too arousing in itself. I felt myself grow warmer and wetter just by his voice.

I knew for the pain to get better he needed to move. He needed to distract my body and me. I pulled my head off his chest, and pressed my forehead against his, and whispered, "Move. Take me."

He gripped my hips gently, and the first, tentative thrust had both of us taking in sharp breaths, for reasons other than pain. He was so hot inside of me, and the feeling of him within me was so overwhelming in itself. I could hardly believe this was happening.

He thrust again, a second time, and followed it up with a third thrust, and began a pace, once that was agonizingly slow and gentle. He was taking his time, not only for me, but for himself, because it was new to him as well, and I knew that it had to be as overwhelming for him as it was for me.

"Kagome . . . is it . . . is it ok?" he whispered, sounding like he was enjoying it, and wanting me to enjoy it too.

"It's more than ok." I assured him breathlessly. "Please, you can go faster."

At my request, he obliged, and his breath was coming out harsher and faster itself, and so was mine. He thrust very deeply up into me, and I gasped, a moan escaping my throat before I could stop it.

"I like that sound." he murmured in my ear, and I blushed, flushing even further with embarrassment as he repeated the action and forced the same sound from me a second time.

"Then you make it." I ordered, and began to move my hips with his. I kissed him wildly, tangling my fingers in his hair as our hips rocked, and within seconds, he was making the same noises, and they were far too arousing for me to bear. My stomach was tight, and I could feel my lower half clenching, and waves of pleasure were coursing through me. I knew it was coming close to an end. Inuyasha's hands tightened on my hips, and his thrusts were growing out of pace, out of synchronization, and my name was escaping his lips.

"I love you." I whispered to him, when our lips parted for a brief moment.

"I love you." He whispered back, for the first time, and my heart skipped a beat, and hearing him whisper that, accompanied with his thrusts, sent me over, and I cried out, cried out his name in passion, as the pressure released. I clutched onto him for dear life, and he released a few moments later with a gasp, his arms shaking as he clutched onto me in return. Our breathing was harsh, and we both flushed and sweaty, and I laid back against the bank, and he laid down on top of me after pulling out of my body, as we tried to calm down.

When we had calmed, Inuyasha sank down into the water, and I sank down with him, resting in his arms peacefully as his claws stroked up and down my arm, and through my wet hair. "Are you sure you love me?" I asked softly.

"Hmph. Do you even have to ask?" his own voice was soft, and surprisingly gentle.

"Inuyasha . . . when everything is over . . . with Hakudoushi . . . when we defeat him, I mean, where are we going to come live? You were alone for so long. And, I don't want to run into any villages like Ayame village." I said softly.

"I don't see why here wouldn't be a good place." He replied back, as he lightly traced the curve of my breast with his claws. I felt my breath hitch, and he smiled at my reaction.

"Quit that." I swatted his hand away, but I was smiling too. "You would really live here? With me?"

"I already planned on that. I thought it would be obvious." He murmured back. "We can build a home. And we can live here, an ordinary couple, for the most part."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "Kagome, I've been thinking . . . thinking of something."  
"And what's that?" I asked softly, tracing patterns on his chest.

"Well, Hakudoushi said that for Midoriko's soul to be truly put to rest, that the Shikon jewel has to vanish. We know we have to get rid of it because her soul is inside and constantly battling." he started, sounding hesitant. "Well, I was speaking with Kaede earlier, alone, and she said that when the jewel falls into the hands of the last person who will own it, they will have to make a wish on it. And when they make the correct wish, the Shikon jewel will disappear forever."

"Kaede told you that?" I asked, surprised. "She hasn't told me anything like that."

"She was going to." Inuyasha replied, but moved on. "The jewel, in order to disappear forever, needs to be completely purified. That's the reason it would disappear . . . and, it may not be the exact wish that's to be used to get rid of it, but, there's a wish . . . that should purify it, and make it disappear."

For some reason, I didn't like his tone, and I was growing anxious. "What wish?"

Instead of answering right away, Inuyasha said quietly, "Well . . . before, when we first met, I wanted the jewel. I wanted it to become stronger, so I couldn't be pushed around for being a half demon anymore. I wanted to use it to become all demon."

I waited for him to finish. "If I had used the jewel to become all demon, it would have been tainted, and probably almost impossible to purify. But . . . what if it was used in the opposite way?"

I felt my brow furrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm half demon . . . but I'm also half human. What if the jewel was used . . . to turn me into a human?" Inuyasha looked me in the eyes as he said this, and I felt my eyes widen.

"Wha . . . what?" I whispered.

"It's completely possible, with the power of the jewel. If you made a wish . . . if you wished for me to become human . . . then the jewel would most likely be purified, and would cease to exist." Inuyasha went on, seriously.

"Where is this . . . why are you saying this?" I demanded, beginning to grow angry. Why was he saying this? Why would he think I would want him to do that?  
Inuyasha's face became solemn, and he looked away, his tone rough as he said, "The villagers in Ayame village were only a small taste of what I've gone through my entire life. And if I marry you, no one is going to approve of it. No matter where we go, we're going to be shunned and treated that way because of what I am. I don't want to put you through that. I can't do that to you."

"Inuyasha, you're being ridiculous. You can't do that. You can't even say that." I said angrily. "Look at me. _Look at me_." I grabbed his chin, and forced him to hold my eyes. "You are a half demon. You were born that way. Your mother was human, and your father was demon. They loved each other, and were together. They didn't care what others thought, and you were created because of this. What makes us any different?"

"You shouldn't have to suffer for what I am!" he argued, ears flattening to his head.

"You were born as a half demon for a reason, Inuyasha!" I exclaimed. "You weren't born human; you weren't born demon. You were born _half_. If you were meant to be one way or the other, you would be. You are strong, brave, and kind. You helped those villagers even when they didn't deserve it. And you love me, a human, despite the fact that I'm of the exact race who hurts you and shuns you."

I cupped his cheek, and softened my gaze and my tone as I said, "I love you how you are. I don't want you to change. I want you to stay as a half demon. I want you to stay like this, with me. I fell in love with this half demon. I didn't fall in love with a human or a demon. I felt in love with that _half_."

Inuyasha's golden eyes softened. "Kagome . . ." he wrapped his arms around me and sighed, and he didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. He understood what I was saying, and I knew he was happy that I had said it. It was what he had needed to hear.

_One day, you'll be proud of your half heritage, Inuyasha. Your demon appearance and mannerism are the very things that attracted me to you, and your human heart was what made me love you. You wouldn't be Inuyasha if you didn't have both of those things . . . _

**Woo-hoo! My third lemon! Hopefully, it was romantic like I hoped it would come across as . . . and also a bit STEAMY. Everyone let me know what you think. Please, be gentle. :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys . . . sadly, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. This tale is getting wrapped up. I hope you guys are prepared for some drama, 'cause here it comes!**

**Make sure to keep me on your author alert or put me on there if you like my stuff, because I'm working on a new story and hopefully I won't lose interest in it and I'll finish. And also, you can always message me and send me ideas for things you'd like me to write. I will accept ideas for one-shots if they are within reason you want me to write about Inuyasha. I will do the following pairings: InuyashaxKagome, MirokuxSango, SesshomaruxRin. I'm not really interested in InuyashaxKikyo, or KaguraxSesshomaru, though I find the latter a good pairing. I just don't really do Kagura's personality too well, so . . . anyway, if you want me to do a one-shot on those pairings and have a particular idea for how it to work, message me and I'll see if I can't do it! :D**

Chapter twelve

**Sango's P.O.V.**

_It's time._

I stirred in my sleep at the voice, and opened my eyes. Miroku slept beside me, though a safe distance away, and Rin was behind him, along with Kaede. All of them were fast asleep. Kagome and Inuyasha were no where to be found, but I wasn't worried about them. What I was worried about was the strange voice I had heard in my head.

_It's time, Sango._

Time? Time for what? I put a hand to my head as a strange dizziness washed over me, and I felt my vision swirling. It was a strange sensation. I felt as if I didn't have control of my own body, as if something was taking over me. I saw my hand move away from my head, but I wasn't moving it. My eyes widened. I felt a rush of fear.

_You're under my control now. And it's time to kill the monk._

The voice was cold and unforgiving, and I felt my hand move to my sword, which was hidden by my pack. I tried to stop my hand, but I couldn't. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but my mouth wouldn't move. My body was completely under someone else's control. I drew out the sword, and it glinted wickedly in the light. I stood up, and stood over Miroku, the sword in my hand. Inside, I was screaming.

_You will not resist. Kill him, now._ The voice commanded.

All I could hear were my own screams, ringing in my ears, as I lifted the sword over Miroku, and brought it down.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I wasn't aware of what time it was when I awoke, but it was daytime. I was within Sango's hut, because Inuyasha had carried us there last night after we'd left the hot springs. We'd made love a few more times before finally going to sleep, because we knew we were going to need our rest.

I sat up, and looked around. I was completely naked, and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. His clothes were gone, so I knew he was dressed and up and about. I smiled to myself upon remembering last night, and I stood up and began to dress.

I pulled my hair into it's white band at the base of my neck, before I grabbed my bow and slung it over my shoulders, and then my quiver. The Shikon no Tama was around my neck, as usual, and completely safe.

_I wonder where Inuyasha is?_ I made a quick glance around the village, and I gathered since no one was really up and about yet, it was still very early. I didn't see Inuyasha anywhere, so I decided I would go look for him near the sacred tree.

As I walked, I had a strange sensation. I felt . . . odd. I had a premonition type feeling, as if something was going to happen. And, by the way my insides felt, it was like a feeling of dread. The wind was blowing lightly, and the sky was a little darker. I glanced up at it and sighed, wondering what in the world I was worried about. I shook my head. Everything was fine. Nothing was amiss.

It wasn't long before I reached the tree, and when I did, I saw that Inuyasha wasn't anywhere near it, either. I felt a rush of confusion. Where could he possibly be? _I'll check the Bone Eater's Well. That's the last place he could be._ I thought, and started towards the field.

Once I was there, in the center of the field, I gazed around, seeing it was completely empty. The Bone Eater's Well was a short distance away, and I didn't see Inuyasha anywhere. "He's not here either . . ." I murmured to myself. "Well, he'll come find me. He'll follow my scent. I can just wait for him here."

I reached down, and looked at the Shikon no Tama. It seemed to glow brighter today than any other day I'd ever seen it, and I wondered why. I wondered if it was a warning of sorts, like a bad omen.

I was standing there, waiting, when I heard the quick rushing of feet behind me. It was fast, and it was rapidly approaching me. I released the jewel and was about to turn around, thinking it was Inuyasha trying to scare me for kicks, but whatever it was reached me first, before I could turn. I heard the sudden rush of air, and claws sliced into my right shoulder, golden light flashing. Pain erupted all along me, and I could feel warm blood burst forth. I heard the gasp escape my lips, and my entire body went numb with the force of the blow, and I fell forward, and the jewel flew from around my neck, and landed in front of me, a few inches away from my outstretched hand.

My heart was pounding, and I was growing colder, because I was losing a lot of blood. "What . . . no . . ." I whispered, as I saw a bare, golden tanned foot appear in my vision. I followed my gaze up, seeing Inuyasha standing before me, looking down at me coldly, his claws coated with blood. _My _blood.

"You . . . but . . . why?" My heart was breaking, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It didn't make any sense to me. I didn't understand. I could barely form words. I was shaking beyond belief.

"Don't tell me you honestly believed everything I ever said to you. How could you be so naive?" he stomped on my hand, as I tried to reach for the jewel, and he reached down, and picked it up in his claws. I was helpless to stop him.

"So you were . . . you were lying? All this time? After everything?" I demanded, tears of rage and pain stinging my eyes. "But why? Why would you?"

"It wouldn't be easy to take the jewel from you if you were suspicious, now would it?" he narrowed his eyes down at me, and his golden eyes, which I could see, just from last night, filled with love and tenderness, were now filled with emptiness, and hatred. "Did you really think I would give up this perfect opportunity to become full demon? To become more powerful? Why would I waste my time being with you, a mere filthy, human priestess? I've been shunned by humans my whole life. How could you be so stupid to think I'd want to marry one?"

The tears spilled over, and my rage overcame me. "You . . . you used me! You lied to me! How could you?"

He laughed, but the sound had no emotion, and it was heartless. "Nothing's fair in this world. Not even love. You wanted to purify the jewel, make it disappear forever? Well, I'm going to make it so that's impossible. I'm going to use it to slaughter the entire village, along with the demon slayer and the monk. It'll be drenched in blood, and it will never vanish from this world. Thanks for the favor, Kagome." he was laughing, as he turned and walked away, heading in the direction of the village.

"You . . . traitor! _Traitor_!" I screamed.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

_Kagome wasn't in the hut when I came back. I was just going out to the field to go find something for her for breakfast. I leave for five minutes and she's gone when I come back. Ugh, she's such a hassle to keep up with._ I thought irritably, as I raced through the trees and in the direction of Goshinboku. I knew I would find her there, more than likely. Kagome was almost always at the tree when she disappeared suddenly.

When I reached the tree, I was genuinely surprised that she wasn't there. "I wonder where she went . . . It's not like her to just wander off." I murmured aloud.

I tensed as something whizzed past my head, dangerously close, and embedded itself into the sacred tree. I looked, seeing it was an arrow. I whirled around as I recognized the arrow as Kagome's, and I saw her behind me, and my eyes widened. She was pointing an arrow in my direction, and her normally soft, loving brown eyes were harsh and cold.

"Looks like I missed you, half demon." she said, and her voice was flat and cold, just like her eyes.

"What . . . what did you say?" I demanded. I couldn't deny the sharp stab I'd felt through my chest when she called me 'half-demon'. Of all the people to call me that, Kagome had never been one of them, and that was one of the reasons I loved her.

"I said _half demon._ Can't those ugly dog ears of yours hear what I said?" she snapped.

I was stabbed again in the chest with the pain. I gave a sound of shock and anger as my brow furrowed at her, and said dog ears flattened back slightly. "U . . . Ugly dog?"

She laughed, and the sound made me sick, because it wasn't Kagome's laugh. It was empty. "What, did I strike a nerve?"

"What in the hell is going on, Kagome?" I demanded. "What are you doing?"

"It seems I'm a better actress than I imagined. It wasn't really hard, making you fall in love with me, convincing you I wanted to spend a life with you." She replied simply, never once lowering her bow or the arrow she aimed at me.

"So you . . . you lied?" I snarled, and my heart was aching with pain and anger. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Kagome I knew, the one I'd met . . . she wasn't capable of this. This wasn't her. She couldn't do this.

"Of course I lied! How could you ever fool yourself into thinking that me, a human priestess of high stature, could fall in love with you, a weak, filthy half demon?" she demanded. "You're a fool indeed. It's almost sad, to think it was so easy, making you believe I loved you."

"But why? Why now? Why do this now?" I snarled, my clenched fists shaking in anger.

"What better time after showing my 'love' for you and turning down your suggestion to become human because I love that you're a half demon?" she was mocking me, and it stung with every word. "You're more defenseless to me now that you have ever been. And now, I will rid this world of you. You don't deserve to walk among all of us. Die, Inuyasha!" She shot another arrow, and I jumped up to avoid it, and into the branches of the Goshinboku tree, cursing violently under my breath.

"Begone, half demon!" She bellowed, shooting more arrows as I jumped from branch to branch, heading for the village.

I was enraged, as I ran. _You lied to me! You deceived me, and made me fall in love with you! I'm going to take the Shikon jewel! I'm going to use it to become a full fledged demon, and nothing will stop me this time! I won't change my mind again! No more of this weakness! It's over!_

**Miroku's P.O.V.**

"No, Sango, stop this!" I cried as I fended the woman I loved off with my staff. I had woken up just in the nick of time, to find her standing over me, bearing a sword. Rin and Kaede were up against the wall, standing back and out of the way in fear, as I fended Sango off. She seemed only concentrated on me with her sword.

Her brown eyes were glazed over, and her expression was blank as she came after me. I knew she had to be under the mind control of Hakudoushi, as Inuyasha had been once before. "Sango, snap out of it! You have to stop!" I blocked another slash from her with my staff, and shoved her back, and she stumbled, though she didn't fall.

"Mi . . . ro . . . ku." escaped her lips, and it was very weak. I knew Sango was fighting inside, trying to break the control.

"You can do it, Sango! Fight it! Don't let Hakudoushi tear us apart!" I blocked another swing, and I flipped my staff up, and knocked the sword from her hands, where it stuck into the wall.

I could hear villagers screaming outside, but I didn't have time to go out there to see what was the ruckus. "Rin, Kaede, go outside and see what's going on!" I called, and they ran out of the hut, leaving me with Sango.

Sango's eyes were still glazed as she stepped forward, and I tensed. I was shocked as she suddenly sank against me, her arms wrapping around me. I let her hug me, grateful that the spell on her mind was released.

I gasped as something sharp stabbed into my shoulder from behind, and I shoved her off, seeing she'd stabbed me with one of her hidden daggers. I grabbed Sango's wrist and flung the knife aside as well, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. "Sango, snap out of this!" I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her with all my might, and she struggled for a moment, before she relaxed, and her lips returned my kiss.

When I pulled back, her eyes were wide, and very, very aware. "Hakudoushi! He was inside my mind!" she gasped. "He tried to make me . . ."

"I know. But it's ok now. You're safe. But, there's no time to talk. Something's going on outside. We have to find Inuyasha and Kagome." I said, and she nodded as I tugged her outside after she grabbed her weapons.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I could hear the villagers screaming as I moved as fast as I could to the village with the wound in my shoulder. Blood was seeping from between my fingers as I held my shoulder, and I ignored the pain, gritting my teeth. I had to get to the village. I had to stop Inuyasha. I didn't have time to think about betrayal and love. I just had to stop him.

I could hear crashing all about, and villagers were running around with weapons, and I saw a flash of red up near the shrine, and I saw a pink glint. Inuyasha was flying through the air, and the Shikon no Tama was in his hand. He was dodging the arrows the villagers shot at him with ease, and when he glanced over and saw me, anger flashed in his gaze.

"This ends now." I said through gritted teeth, as I rushed forward, and drew my bow and arrow, and aimed it towards him. He landed on his feet a good twenty feet away, and looked at me over his shoulder, holding my eyes for a brief moment. Unlike before, his eyes weren't cold and lifeless, but they were filled with anger, and feelings of betrayal.

_I believed in you. I trusted you. And you betrayed me._ I thought, as I held his eyes, and aimed the arrow, toward his heart. I had to take him down.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I seized the Shikon no Tama from the altar where it rested, and I didn't bother to think about how or why it had gotten there. I wasn't thinking about that. I dodged the arrows that the villagers shot my way, and burst through the roof of the shrine, looking down at the jewel in my hand with satisfaction.

"I can finally become all demon, with this. No one will _ever_ call me a half demon again." I whispered, my eyes narrowing. I saw a flash of white and red out of the corner of my eye, and I saw Kagome there, a fatal wound to her shoulder, her bow and arrow drawn, and aimed at me. Rage burned in her brown eyes, and they were no longer empty. I landed on the ground, twenty feet away from her, and I looked at her over my shoulder, holding her eyes.

_I never doubted you. Not even for a second. And this is what you've done._ I conveyed those words to her with my eyes, my hand tightening on the Shikon jewel in my hand, my heart aching. I still loved her, despite it all, but I had to do this. I had to take this jewel, so I could never love anyone ever again. So I couldn't be weak anymore. I turned away from her, so I could run. I would never look at her with eyes of tenderness again.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

"_Inuyasha_!" When he turned away and leapt into the air, I aimed, and shot, hearing Miroku and Sango's gasps of shock from behind me.

I heard Inuyasha cry out, as the arrow struck his shoulder, and pinned him to the tree behind him. The bow slipped from my grasp, as the Shikon jewel fell from his hand, and landed on the ground. I made my way to it quickly and grasped it, and Miroku and Sango raced to my side.

"You . . . traitor." I looked up at Inuyasha. He wasn't dead, not yet. I hadn't used any type of special arrow on him yet, because I needed to confront him, before I killed him. I needed to have closure.

His hand grasped the arrow pinning him to the tree, and he bared his fangs at me. "You lied to me!" he snarled.

"Kagome! Kagome, what's going on?" Miroku demanded. "What are you doing?"

I ignored Miroku. I wouldn't be talked out of this. Inuyasha had to end, now, before my resolve crumpled. I seized my bow again, and grabbed an arrow, and stood, aiming it at Inuyasha, this time at his heart, to kill him.

"Kagome, no, why are you doing this?" Sango grabbed my arm, but I shoved her off.

"Stay out of this!" I ordered, never once looking away from Inuyasha.

"You never once cared about me. You lied to me. You wanted the jewel. You betrayed me!" I felt tears of anger and pain slip down my face, and the arrow shook in my grip, but didn't lower.  
"I could say the same thing for you." Inuyasha managed to say, grasping the arrow in his shoulder more tightly. Though it wasn't a sacred arrow, it was still laced with spiritual power, and it was beginning to weaken him.

"I trusted you." I whispered, and my gaze softened for a moment, on him. I loved him. I didn't want to kill him. But he was after the jewel. It was all he was after. Nothing else. And he had shown he would kill me to get it. I couldn't allow him to exist.

Inuyasha's own golden gaze softened on me, and his tone was soft when he said, "It's funny, that this is how we met. And this is how you're going to end me? Then just do it. I don't have any regrets. Despite that it ends like this . . . I still love you."  
My hands began to tremble, and more tears slipped down my face as I bit my lower lip. I had to do it. I had to kill him. "I love you." I whispered back, and released the arrow.

I heard Sango and Miroku scream, "NO!" but they were wrong.

My arrow embedded itself into the wood beside Inuyasha's head, and my bow fell from my hands. I fell to my knees, my tears splashing onto the ground. "I can't do it." I gasped. "I can't. Even if . . . even if it was all a lie. I can't kill you. I'm in love with you, Inuyasha!" _I don't care if it was a lie. You were real. That part of you was real. You couldn't have betrayed me. You couldn't have. I know you, Inuyasha. I know that you were real. You were sincere, and we were together. You loved me. What I saw, in the field . . . it isn't true. It can't be! I refuse to believe it!_

"It wasn't you." I said shakily. "It can't have been you. After everything . . . that Inuyasha in the field, that wasn't you! I know you, Inuyasha! I know who you are, and I know what you are! You aren't cruel! You're kind, and strong! You aren't capable of doing evil things like this! What I see now . . . that look in your eyes . . ." I lifted my tear stained face to his, holding his eyes. "That's you, Inuyasha. What I'm looking at now. And even if I'm wrong. Even if what happened in the field is really you, I won't kill you. I won't fight you."

His eyes shone, and then widened. "It wasn't you." he whispered, himself. "It was . . . it was fake! If it was fake . . ." He ripped the arrow from his shoulder, and when he was on his feet, he tossed the arrow aside.

"Inuyasha." I whispered, as he moved over to me and pulled me up into his arms. I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent, my heart aching so deeply with love and hurt that I was overwhelmed. I was so confused, but all I knew was that I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't kill him or or hurt him anymore. I wasn't capable of it.

"It sounds like both of you were deceived." Miroku spoke up, finally. "I know both of you, and neither of you are capable of such deceit. You love each other."

"I can only think of one person capable of trying to turn you two against each other, like that. He tried to have me kill Miroku just a while ago." Sango said, her eyes narrowing.

"Hakudoushi." All four of us said together.

"So you figured it out, did you?"

I looked up from Inuyasha's chest, seeing Hakudoushi was there, on top of Entei, smiling down at all of us, as if proud of himself. Inuyasha began to growl, and I felt a rush of hatred. Hakudoushi had almost caused me and Inuyasha to kill each other, along with Sango and Miroku. His actions were cruel and unforgivable.

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me you honestly thought that I was incapable of something like this. I don't mind getting my hands dirty. And besides, it's so very entertaining to tear all of you apart and watch the misery and agony you go through. Your pain is so enticing. Your hatred feeds me, makes me stronger." Hakudoushi inhaled deeply, and then sighed, as if pleased.

"You sick bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, one of his hands from around me going down to grasp the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Don't be so hasty to fight me, Inuyasha. After all you wouldn't want to hurt Kagome, would you?" Suddenly Hakudouhi's form shifted, and instead of Hakudoushi on top of Entei, it was me, and I had a cruel smirk on my face. Inuyasha hesitated, and his hand released the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He couldn't even hurt a copy of me, and that just went to show that it had been Hakudoushi all along.

Hakudoushi changed back, and he was laughing. "How pathetic. And to think, it almost worked. I suppose I underestimated Kagome's feelings for you, Inuyasha. She managed to see through it before it was too late. Too bad. I would have loved to have seen her kill you."

"You will pay for the things you've done in hell, Hakudoushi!" Miroku shouted, his face flushed with anger.

"Is that a threat? Am I supposed to be scared? Don't test me, monk. I nearly succeeded in having the demon slayer kill you. None of you seem to truly realize what power I have. I can take control of your bodies in an instant, and have you do whatsoever I wish." Hakudoushi floated down closer on Entei, and he dismounted. "There's no need for you to get involved in this, Entei. Go. I'm more than capable of handling these weaklings on my own." The horse whinnied before it flew off, and I was relieved we wouldn't have to worry about the demon horse for now.

"I've had enough of your mouth! This ends now!" Inuyasha stood up and drew Tetsusaiga, and Hakudoushi raised an eyebrow.

"So you got a new toy to play with, did you? I suppose I should be impressed. Let's see how well you fight!" Hakudoushi twirled his spear, and just as he flew down toward us, Inuyasha leapt into the air, and slashed Tetsusaiga up towards Hakudoushi.

Hakudoushi laughed as Tetsusaiga bounced off a red demonic barrier that appeared around his body. Inuyasha landed on his feet, and he smirked. "I wouldn't laugh for long, Hakudoushi." Inuyasha growled, and I felt the strong rush of demonic energy as Tetsusaiga began to glow red. Inuyasha jumped into the air again and struck the barrier with the sword, and we all watched in amazement as it cracked, and then shattered into specks of red dust.

Hakudoushi didn't look perturbed. "I don't need a barrier to defeat the likes of you, Inuyasha!" He dove toward the hanyou, and his spear clashed with Inuyasha's sword.

Just then, the wound in my shoulder wanted to make itself known, and I gasped as the pain ached through me. I was going numb, and I had lost a lot of blood. Sango ran over to me as Miroku ran to help Inuyasha, and she said, "I'm going to have to make a tourniquet."

As she worked, I heard a rush of wind, and I looked up, seeing Totosai approaching. He was riding what looked to be a brown cow, with three eyes, and Totosai had his hammer in hand. He landed beside us, and jumped from the cow.

"Totosai, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"I could sense the demonic aura all the way from my mountain, and I figured all of you were fighting that demon you were talking about, the one with the barrier. I thought I'd come by and see if Inuyasha was capable of mastering the wind scar. If he can't, he won't win this battle." Totosai explained.

Hakudoushi shoved both Miroku and Inuyasha back with his spear, and I was shocked at how powerful he was, seemingly a child, shoving both of them back with what looked like ease. He twirled his spear, and slashed it up, and it cut into Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha growled and blocked the next slash, and Miroku came at Hakudoushi from behind. Hakudoushi thrust his hand out and a blast of purple energy flew forth, blasting Miroku back with a cry.

"I have to do something!" I said, and grimaced as my shoulder ached.

"You can't do anything. You're too hurt." Sango chided. "I'll go to help. Totosai, watch over Kagome." Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and ran to join the boys.

Inuyasha clashed again with Hakudoushi's spear, and the two exchanged blow after blow, neither one of them lessening up in their force. Sango flung her boomerang in their direction, and Hakudoushi moved smoothly out of the way, and Inuyasha just barely managed to jump back.

"Stay out of this!" Inuyasha shouted at Sango. "Don't interfere!" Sango looked like she was going to protest, but she must have decided better of it, for she backed off, and returned to my side.

Hakudoushi blocked Miroku's staff from behind and shoved him back, and Inuyasha was running at him from behind. That was when I saw it. I saw the half smile on Hakudoushi's lips, and I knew that he knew Inuyasha was coming. At the last second, Hakudoushi whipped around and thrust his spear through Inuyasha's front, and I gasped, "No! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stumbled back, grunting in pain, and the end of the spear, protruding from his back, was coated in blood. Luckily, Hakudoushi had missed Inuyasha's heart by an inch or two. Inuyasha yanked the spear out and flung it, and snarled, "This isn't over yet!" and ran towards Hakudoushi.

"Go!" Miroku was coming towards them again, and he flung his spirit sutras. One of them landed on Hakudoushi's arm, and the demon growled in anger as it shocked him. He ripped it off and flung it aside, and cried out as Inuyasha reached him and slammed his fist into his jaw.

"Enough!" Hakudoushi bellowed, his eyes flashing red. He stood up, and a blood red sphere appeared around him, and though it was translucent, I could tell it was a barrier. But something was different about this barrier. It wasn't the same as the other one.

"Fine by me! I'll break through it!" Inuyasha came at Hakudoushi with the red Tetsusaiga, and all of us were shocked when the red Tetsusaiga glanced off the barrier.

"Did you honestly think that I didn't know you were gathering power? I was a step ahead. I strengthened my barrier, so that even your silly sword can't penetrate it. I am invincible." Hakudoushi said coldly, smirking at all of us. "And now, you die." Bolts of red energy flew forth, and struck Inuyasha, sending him flying. I could smell burning flesh.

Inuyasha hit the ground hard, and got up weakly, glaring up at Hakudoushi, his fangs bared. "Now what?" He muttered.

"It seems that the wind scar isn't going to be what determines the fate of this battle." Totosai commented. "There is another technique, a powerful one, that may be able to break that barrier and take care of that demon. But it isn't easily mastered."

"Why didn't ya say so earlier?" Inuyasha demanded, as Hakudoushi turned to fend off Miroku, who came at him with his staff. "What is it?"

"It's called adamant barrage, but the technique is highly difficult." Totosai went on. "And it's extremely dangerous. You might hurt your friends performing it."

"It doesn't matter!" I interjected. "Please Totosai, teach him!"  
Totosai shook his head. "It cannot be taught. It has to do with the energy flowing through the user of the sword, and the demonic energy of the sword itself combining with that of the user to create shards of adamant that will fly and pierce."

"Sounds easy enough! I can do that!" Inuyasha boasted, looking down at Tetsusaiga. "Here goes!" He leapt at Hakudoushi, but once again glanced off the barrier. Sango joined in, and she, Miroku, and Inuyasha worked to break the barrier, but it was beginning to look more and more hopeless.

"You will pay for your insolence! All of you will die!" Hakudoushi's barrier began to glow, and once more, bolts of red energy burst forth, and struck Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, sending them all flying in opposite directions with cries of pain.

"I can't stand by this any longer! I have to do something, pain or no pain!" I declared, standing up, ignoring my shoulder. I seized my bow and arrows, and ran forward, nocking one and aiming for Hakudoushi. I aimed at him, and shot, and blue energy sparkled around my sacred arrow, and it reached his barrier, before it pierced through, and struck his shoulder, shredding straight through it.

Hakudoushi looked down at his wounded shoulder, and then at me. "Insufferable wench." his barrier began to glow again, and what looked to be an arm with a hand formed of red energy reached toward me, and seized me before I could escape. I struggled, but my arms and legs were trapped, and I couldn't move, as the arm held me up from the ground.

I felt energy sear through me, and I cried out in pain, before I slumped, drained of my energy. "Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha shout from down below. "Let go of her, Hakudoushi!"

Hakudoushi smiled at Inuyasha, and lifted me up higher. "If that's what you want." he let me go, and I flew rapidly for the ground.

Inuyasha ran and leapt, and managed to catch me in the air gently. He landed on the ground and looked down at me with concern. "Are you all right, Kagome?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I whispered to him, though I was lying. I didn't know whether I was going to live or not, with the wounds I had taken so far.

Inuyasha laid me down gently, and turned to face Hakudoushi. "It's one thing to hurt me, but hurting my friends and hurting Kagome . . . you've crossed a line!" He bared his fangs, and Hakudoushi just smirked.

"Well, if hurting them is what it takes to make you fight, I would have hurt them a lot sooner." Hakudoushi goaded.

Inuyasha growled in anger. "Focus the energy . . . the energy of the sword . . . I can feel it. It's there." I heard a crackling sound, and I looked to Tetsusaiga, seeing that the blade had transformed, and was glittering and glinting, coated by what looked to be like adamant, or diamond. It was both beautiful and deadly.

"That's it!" Totosai outburst. "That's the Adamant blade! Perform it now, Inuyasha!"

"Silence!" Hakudoushi whipped in Totosai's direction, but it was too late already.

Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and brought it down it a huge slash, and huge, spear like shards of diamond flew out towards Hakudoushi, slicing through his barrier with ease, penetrating it, leaving him vulnerable.

"No! I will not die like this! I will not die to you, a mere half demon!" Hakudoushi snarled, and his body began to glow, with another attack.

I nocked another arrow quickly and climbed to my knees, aiming at Hakudoushi with the last of my strength. "Now, Inuyasha!" I declared, and I shot my arrow.

Inuyasha leapt into the arrow, swinging the Tetsusaiga down in a slash, and he bellowed, "_Adamant Barrage_!" My arrow struck Hakudoushi's heart with a burst of blue light, and the shards of adamant shredded through his body, leaving nothing but chunks of his body floating in the air.

"I'll finish it!" Miroku raced forward and removed his prayer beads, and held his hand out towards Hakudoushi. "_Wind Tunnel_!" Hakudoushi was screaming in rage as he was sucked into the endless void of the wind tunnel, and his last words were, "This isn't over! The jewel still exists! _This isn't over_!"

I looked to Inuyasha, feeling my body slump with relief now that one problem was out of the way. But my relief was short lived, for the Shikon jewel around my neck began to glow a bright light. "What's happening?" I demanded.

The jewel began to float off my neck, and it floated away from me, into the air, of it's own will, and a bright pink light enveloped us all. When it vanished, everything around me was black, and none of my companions were to be seen. None of them at all. I was all alone, in blackness, and the Shikon jewel floated before me, glowing.

_What now?_ I thought.

"What's . . . what's going on?" I demanded out loud. My heart was pounding, and I was weak. I couldn't fight anymore. There was nothing I could do.

"You are Kagome, correct?" The voice was loud, neither male nor female, and it emanated from the jewel.

"Shikon no Tama?" My eyes widened. "And if I am?"

"You pursue my demise, as you did that demon, Hakudoushi." the jewel answered. "I will not allow it."

"You . . . won't?" My brow furrowed. _So the jewel has a will of its own. It's far more evil than any of us ever suspected. It's our final foe. How can I fight it, though? And where is everyone else?_

"You are in a place where the others cannot reach you, and you cannot reach them. You are beyond their aid." The jewel answered my thoughts, as if it could hear them. "Tell me, Kagome, do you wish to see them?"

"Do I wish to . . ." _What is it playing at? _I thought, but then I realized. _A wish! The Shikon jewel wants me to make a wish! This is what Inuyasha warned me about. There is only one correct wish. And when you make that correct wish, the jewel will disappear forever. But what is that wish? What's the right one? And if I don't make the right wish, what will happen?_

"Why not be true to your heart, Kagome? You are frightened of this darkness. You are frightened of your fate. You wish to be free. Wish for freedom." the jewel suggested tonelessly.

_But that's wrong. That can't be right. Because that wish would be selfish. Any wish that's selfish will taint the jewel._ I thought, grasping my shoulder and grimacing from the pain. _It has to be something selfless. Is it a riddle? A riddle I can't solve?_

"What will you do, Kagome? Will you wish?" The jewel asked me. When I hesitated, it took advantage of the moment. "Does this darkness frighten you? Wish for light. Surely light cannot be a selfish wish."

"You see into my heart." I stated simply. "You know what scares me. You know what doesn't. And you fear me. Because I hold the power to end you right now."

"You hold no such power. You will give into your fear of darkness, priestess, before that happens. You have no clue as to the 'one correct wish'. How do you even know the 'one correct wish' exists? How do you know that every wish that you make is going to end in disaster? And how do you know that all of your wishes wouldn't end well?" the jewel was playing with my mind, and I was growing increasingly panicked.

"I . . . stay out of my head! Leave me alone!" I shouted at it, turning away.

"You let your fear rule you. Wish for courage. How is it selfish, to wish for courage, so that you may be stronger for those that you love?"

"I . . . I don't know . . ." I whispered, and my head was pounding.

"Make a wish, Kagome. You will be trapped in this darkness until you do. Do you not fear the darkness? It will consume you. I will not protect you from it." the jewel threatened, and I screamed as the darkness closed in on me.

"No! I won't wish!" I shook my head fiercely. I felt something cold touch my arm from the depths of the blackness, and shrieked.

"Wish, Kagome." The jewel threatened again.

"I . . . " _It's either wish or die. If I die, then all of this will be for nothing. What do I do? I . . . I have to try to wish. I have to try._

"_Kagome_!"

I lifted my head at the voice. It was familiar, and I strained my ears as it called again. "_Kagome_!"

"Inuyasha?" I whispered. I could hear his voice now.

The jewel immediately sensed the change in my heart. "Inuyasha? Your heart yearns for him . . . for his warm embrace . . . for his touch. You know he will save you from the darkness. Do you wish to see him, Kagome?"

My heart was pounding, and I swallowed. I wanted nothing more than to see Inuyasha right now. I wanted him to save me from the darkness. "I . . . I don't know." I whispered.

"You wish for him. Is it so selfish, to wish to be with the one that you love? Make the wish and I shall grant it. You shall be with Inuyasha forever." the jewel promised. "Will you wish?"

"_Kagome_!"

"I . . ."

"_KAGOMEEE_!"

"Answer me, Kagome." the jewel commanded.

"No. I won't make a wish." I declared, and stood up, to my feet, glaring at the jewel. "Inuyasha will come for me. I know he will. He'll come."

Just as I said those words, there was a flash of golden light, and beam of light entered the blackness, and Inuyasha was in the middle, wielding Tetsusaiga, his expression fierce.

"You came for me." I whispered.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran towards me and kissed me fiercely, and I closed my eyes, relishing in his gentle touch.

When he pulled back, I held his eyes, and I knew what his eyes said, and I knew then, in my heart, what the right wish was. I looked to the jewel as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and we faced it together.

"Shikon no Tama! I'm ready to wish now!" I called. The jewel pulsed. "Disappear! Forever!" I ordered.

The jewel began to glow brightly, and there was a mighty flash of pink light, and the jewel shattered, before dissolving to flecks of pink dust. The blackness began to draw back, and beyond it was nothing but golden light. I looked up at Inuyasha and smiled, and he smiled back, and I knew that if he hadn't arrived when he had, I wouldn't have made it through. I would have given in to my fear of the darkness.

"You did it." he said.

"No, _we _did it." I replied.

I looked forward with Inuyasha, and a beautiful woman appeared before us, garbed in priestess robes and armor. She was beautiful, and so very sad, as she smiled at us.

"Midoriko." I realized.

"You carried out your duty. You fulfilled your promise, and now I shall fulfill mine." she said softly.

I looked around me, seeing Sango and Miroku appearing, now. Miroku gasped as Midoriko waved her hand, and he ripped his prayer beads from his right hand, and looked down. The wind tunnel was gone. Sango threw herself into his arms, and he couldn't look away from his hand, stunned.

"My battle with the demons is done, and I can be at peace. Thank you, all of you." Midoriko said, and her form turned golden, and she vanished.

Everything around us was so warm, and the golden light flashed once more, before it vanished, and we were all back at the village once more. I looked to Sango and Miroku, and then up, at Inuyasha. "We did it." I repeated softly, and they all smiled at me. It was time for rest.

**Hopefully it wasn't cheesy. I'm always worried about cheesy endings . . . but oh well. Most good endings are sort of cheesy anyway, so maybe it'll be a good thing if it is cheesy. If you love it or liked the chapter, please review and let me know! :D Thanks for reading. Epilogue is next. **


	13. Epilogue

**Ok guys, here's the epilogue. This story has come to an end. :(**

Epilogue

"Hey! That's enough of that, ya hear?" Inuyasha snatched up Taisho, who was currently yanking on his ear. Taisho just giggled up at him, his own black ears twitching atop his head.

I just smiled, where I was hanging up the laundry to dry. "Put him down, Inuyasha. He's just playing with you because you've got the same ears."

"Mama! Will I get a sword one day?" Taisho ran over to me, hugging my legs and looking up at me with his large golden eyes.

"Yeah, if you take after your old man." Inuyasha grinned down at his son, looking proud. I just smiled to myself again, shaking my head at them. Taisho was our only son, while Miroku had twin girls and a baby boy. Both of their twin girls were as old as Taisho, and they both seemed quite in love with him. It was funny.

Rin lived with Miroku and Sango now that they were married, and Miroku looked after Rin as if she was his own, happy to be a father to her. It had been three years since everything had happened, and she was older now, and she helped her foster parents look after her step brother and sisters, but I knew Rin loved every minute of it.

"Is Inuyasha corrupting him again?" Sango walked over from her hut with her little boy strapped to her front, smiling at us.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he is. Taisho is going to turn out just like his father."

Sango laughed, and Miroku and Rin joined us a moment later, with the two twin girls giggling as they ran after Taisho, playing in the grass.

Inuyasha moved to my side. "It's strange to think it's already been three years." I said softly, as I watched three year old Taisho play with the girls.

"Are you hoping things turned out differently?" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around me, as Sango and Miroku moved to my other side.

"Definitely not." I smiled over at him. "I'm happy." I said softly. Inuyasha's gaze softened, and he smiled back. He had been doing that a lot since we'd gotten married three years ago. He had grown so much nicer and gentler, though he still had the rough side to him that I loved.

"I can't wait until our son grows older. I'm going to teach him everything. He's gonna have a sword of his own." Inuyasha began to ramble, and I just rolled my eyes. His rambling of such things was normal behavior now.

"I have quite a few things I can teach _my_ son." Miroku piped up slyly, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"You mean your womanizing ways!" Sango said, shooting daggers in Miroku's direction.

Miroku laughed nervously. "Of course not. Why, how can you be so cruel, accusing me of such a thing?"

"Tch! You're just a lecher! Always have been, always will be!" Inuyasha replied.

"If your son grows up to be like you, then he'll just swing his sword wildly at everything and leave a path of destruction, whether it be good or bad." Miroku dared to comment, and Sango and I giggled as Inuyasha turned on him.

"What did you say!"

"Oh look. The twins require my attention." Miroku danced away after Sango as she walked over to him.

Inuyasha growled, and was about to go after him, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back around to face me, and kissed him lovingly. His eyes closed and he kissed me back, and we ignored Rin's groans and our son's curious eyes.

When I pulled back, I said, "If your son grows up to be just like you, he's going to have to chase women off with a stick."

Inuyasha snorted but blushed. "Since when have I ever had to beat any women off?"

I laughed. "Since now." I kissed him again.

When I pulled back, he was grinning. "But I don't want to beat this one off."

"Good. Because she's going to be around for a long time." I said softly. Inuyasha just smiled and I kissed him a third time. _This __is __how __love __is __supposed __to __be__. __Everything __ties __together__, __in __the __end__._ I thought. _I__'__ll __always __love __you__, __Inuyasha__. __Until __the __end __of __time__._

As all of us retired to our huts with our families for the night, the moon rose high in the sky, and the forest was peaceful, the leaves rustling lightly with the wind.

Silence fell over the vast wood . . . for a time.

_The __End_

**All right. So there's the epilogue. I'm sure most of you won't be surprised by the ending because honestly, who didn't see that coming, haha? There will not be a sequel to this story, so no one ask for one. There really wouldn't be a point, since they're married and have a kid. And also, I pretty much never write sequels if the couple ends up together in the first story. I just lose interest, sadly.**

**But also, like I said before, and I'm going to keep pestering about this just so you guys know, I WILL write one-shots for you guys if you're willing to private message me with the idea. As long as they aren't too bizarre and uh . . . kinky, I'll do them. I already told you what pairings I will do. If they are any other pairings than the ones mentioned, then I will not do them. So if you guys want me to write oneshots while you wait for me to finish up my next story, I'd be happy to give it a shot. I'll dedicate it to you and everything. :P**

**So, everyone let me know what you thought about the story overall in a review. :P Thanks for reading. **


End file.
